La magia y sus consecuencias
by EvilRegal83
Summary: Regina y Gold unieron sus fuerzas al final del fic ¿y si la reina se hubiera enamorado de la hija de Blancanieves? Creando un hechizo que los ha sacado a todos de Storybrooke huyendo de la amenaza de Cora con la esperanza de vivir a salvo en otro lugar, pero... ¿a que precio? ni Regina ni Emma se imaginaron jamás que... tendrian que volver a enamorarse.
1. Déjà Vu

**Descargo :** Personajes propiedad de ABC , ONCE UPON A TIME, y Otras series que no me pertenecen, los uso sin ánimo de lucro.

Sus peores temores se vieron confirmados cuando el Doctor le llevó los resultados a su despacho, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años cuyo pelo ya revestía alguna cana que se confundía entre su pelo rubio y a pesar de algunas marcas de expresión en el rostro, seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo.

- Te los he querido traer personalmente, se que es duro, pero todo saldrá bien, el problema es que tiene que ser familiares en línea directa y ni tu ni tu madre sois compatibles

- Se cuales son las opciones… y las únicas dos opciones que tenía ya no existen y tengo que hacerme a la idea de que va a morir en unos meses…

Juntó sus manos, apoyando la frente en ellas, con los codos sobre la mesa y suspiró recordando aquel mismo momento meses antes como un maldito déjà vu mientras se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas rompiéndose por dentro.

_Había recibido una llamada del colegio, su hijo se había mareado y se había caído redondo al suelo durante la clase de gimnasia y lo llevaban al hospital, cuando traspasó las puertas se abalanzó a su camilla y se lo llevaron a una de las salas para atenderlo._

_Los resultados quedaron expuestos ante ella en los monitores de la sala de rayos, el pequeño de doce años necesitaba un transplante de corazón, desde entonces dejó de ser un niño sano, activo, para convertirse en un niño delicado, sin apenas energías y de pálidas mejillas, conectado a un monitor y a una maquina que hacían bombear su frágil corazón por él._

_Ese motivo fue el que llevo a Eva a descolgar el teléfono y a marcar el numero de su madre_

_- Henry necesita un corazón…_

_Al otro lado solo se oía el crujir de la línea telefónica, varios segundos después un suspiro_

_- Voy para allá_

_Guadalupe Zambrano voló desde Nueva York donde vivía hasta Miami donde residía su única hija, se divorció hace años y prácticamente esos años eran los que llevaba sin comunicarse con su hija, no era por aquel motivo precisamente pero se mantenía al tanto de su vida, la relación era difícil entre ellas._

_Era una mujer dura con una fuerte personalidad que eclipsaba a todos cuanto tenía a su alrededor, una famosa cardióloga que había salvado muchas vidas pero miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro._

_Mantenía una relación un tanto tira y afloja con un joven al que trataba con la punta del pie pero él se dedicaba enteramente a ella a pesar de que para Guadalupe no era más que un perro al que le gustaba acariciar de vez en cuando, el era patrón de barco y dedicaba su vida al mar y a la caza de tesoros, ahora se encontraba buscando una nave española con la esperanza de encontrar galeones de oro para venderlos a los museos. Se llamaba Killiam pero lo apodaban "El pirata" ambos se conocieron en Cuba y su historia empezó con un tórrido romance._

_Aquella mujer que en el pasado tuvo una aventura con un hombre, que acabó embarazada de él y que se casó con el primer hombre que la aceptó embarazada de otro, que se había divorciado de su marido años después para vivir una aventura con un pirata… No aceptó que su hija amara a un hombre que según su parecer era mediocre y no estaba a la altura de su hija que tenía un gran futuro como cardiocirujana, se encargó de deshacerse de aquel muerto de hambre y dejó a su hija con el corazón roto y eso es algo que Eva no ha olvidado ni podrá perdonarle nunca a su madre._

_Cuando esta llegó a Miami fue a ver a su nieto y cotejó los resultados actuales con otros anteriores, volvió a hacerle pruebas, estudió varias formas de proceder pero al igual que su hija no hallo ninguna posibilidad de repararlo el tejido del corazón era tan sumamente delicado que cualquier intento habría resultado demasiado peligroso disminuyendo sus posibilidades de sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para que uno nuevo llegase._

_Enseguida formó parte de la lista de espera para transplantes cambiando no solo su vida si no la vida de los que estaban a su alrededor…_

- Eva…

Eva sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente al Dr Charming, era una mujer fuerte que rara vez mostraba sus emociones y en eso se parecía a su madre, solo en eso, porque aunque su madre la había convertido en una mujer fría su hijo Henry la había hecho cambiar, cuando llegó a sus brazos de manos del Dr Hobble quien la había ayudado de cara a los servicios sociales, su vida se llenó de luz y su hija nacida de su propio vientre fue un autentico regalo divino, ya que… secretamente, Eva ni siquiera recordaba como ni cuando pasó, pero a aquella criatura vino al mundo un quince de julio y su fecha estaba grabada en una medallita en forma de cisne con su nombre la cual llevaba colgada al cuello

- Estoy bien James… de verdad, no te preocupes por mi

- La anemia sideroblastica…

- Lo sé James, - lo cortó, no quería escuchar nada sobre porcentajes, ni más palabrerías sobre esa enfermedad - no soy uno de los familiares de tus pacientes, le soltamos todo eso para tranquilizarlos cuando sabemos que en el fondo son solo palabras que no dicen nada, quiero que le pongas a Emma de inmediato el tratamiento con Piridoxina y ácido fólico

- Esta bien Eva, pero no te pongas en lo peor, puede durar años así, puede llegar a tener una esperanza de vida normal, la tendremos controlada, eres una buena madre y una gran medico

Eva lo miró y le agradeció sus palabras cuando ya estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, tenia los ojos húmedos pero intentaba pasar el mal trago sin tener que hacerlo delante de él

- Se que mi hija no podría estar en mejores manos… - contestó refiriéndose a él - perdóname - se disculpó

- Tranquila, no puedo imaginar por lo que estás pasando, tener a tus dos hijos enfermos… ¿ como se encuentra Henry?

- es como si Dios quisiera castigarme por algo que hice en otra vida …sigo sin poder imaginar que mal hice para merecer esto…- suspiró y miró a James - Henry sigue conectado varias horas al día, cada vez necesita más esa maquina

- Habrá un corazón para él

- Eso espero - Eva apretó los labios

Llamaron a la puerta

- Adelante - dio permiso y la puerta se abrió

- Oh…disculpe, no sabía que estaba ocupada

Eva sonrío al verla - No se preocupe enfermera Charming, su marido ya se marchaba, solo estaba poniéndome al día - contestó Eva intentando poner buena cara

- Acabo de ver a Henry - contestó mirándola y le sonrío - está despierto

Eva se sorprendió ya que su hijo llevaba demasiadas horas dormido

- sus niveles están estables y… tiene hambre, ha pedido una hamburguesa

Eva rió al oírla

- Entonces si que está bien - se levantó - voy a ir a verlo ahora mismo y le traeré la hamburguesa más grande que encuentre - sus ojos se iluminaron y entonces recordó algo - hoy llega vuestra hija, no?

Los Charming contestaron al unísono afirmativamente

- Debéis estar muy orgullosos de ella, que el Dr Hobble la haya solicitado para su equipo es algo que no sucede todos los días, normalmente suelen pasar unas pruebas antes y bueno…- dio una vuelta de ojos - ya sabéis lo "especial" que es - dijo con ironía

- Si, lo sabemos muy bien - James resopló - pero lo mantendré vigilado…

Blanca Charming acarició el hombro de su marido sentándose en el borde de la silla él le pasó el brazo por la cintura

- Estamos muy orgullosos de nuestra pequeña

- Vuestra pequeña? - Eva los miró a ambos y luego el curriculum que tenía sobre su mesa - tiene 30 años… - alzó una ceja y ambos rieron

- Tenga la edad que tenga siempre será nuestra pequeña

Un gruñido de protesta en tono jocoso salió de la boca de Eva con otra vuelta de ojos

- Sois demasiado melosos y me dais una envidia tremenda

Los dos se miraron sonriendo y se dieron un piquito

- No no hagáis eso delante de mi, llevo tanto tiempo sola que ni recuerdo la ultima vez que eché un polvo

Los tres rieron a gusto

- Bueno.. Yo me voy, solo había entrado para avisarte sobre Henry, tengo que ir a congregar a las enfermeras para darles los horarios de los nuevos turnos y actualizar la pizarra de operaciones

- Muy bien, así me gusta - bromeó Eva - No pude elegir una enfermera más eficaz para el puesto de jefa - le guiñó el ojo

- Bueno, pues yo me voy con la señora Directora a pediatría, tengo que ver a un par de pacientes más y luego iré a tomar un café - comentó el Dr. Charming

- Pues avísame cuando vayas a la cafetería, - le pidió su mujer y le dio un beso de despedida saliendo del despacho - hasta luego! - se despidió

Cuando Charming y Eva se quedaron solos y entraron en el ascensor ella lo miró de soslayo

- Ojala yo hubiera tenido lo que vosotros tenéis

- Tienes dos hijos maravillosos Eva y ahora te necesitan más que nunca, pero no estas sola, Blanca y yo estamos contigo

- Lo sé

- Y tienes a tu madre también…

Eva lo miró y aunque su primer impulso fue soltar un sarcasmo se mordió la lengua, era cierto que su madre no se había ido a Nueva York, se había quedado en Miami con ella y la apoyaba al cien por cien, pero aun así no podía perdonarla, optó por el silencio y por el cambio de tema

- Cuando llegue tu hija dile que venga a mi despacho antes de hablar con Hobble

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

- Supongo que la habréis puesto en antecedentes pero, bueno, ya sabes

- Tu lo conoces bien

- Demasiado bien diría yo… - dio otra vuelta de ojos

Ambos se separaron tomando direcciones distintas en el mismo pasillo.

Cuando Eva llegó al cuarto de Henry, lo encontró despierto y sonriente y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano por la sorpresa pues no se lo creía

- Henry!

Se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó y aunque su intención era achucharlo con fuerza tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no estrujarlo y hacerlo con delicadeza, cerró los ojos sintiendo como su hijo también la abrazaba

- Tranquila mamá, estoy bien, no me ves?

Los ojos de Eva se llenaron de lagrimas de golpe, pero las contuvo pues no quería que su hijo la viera llorar, no había hecho otra cosa en todo aquel tiempo, se separó de él abarcandole el rostro entre las manos

- si, te veo cariño, te veo… - sonrió emocionada volviéndolo a abrazar

- Tengo hambre

Eva soltó una milagrosa carcajada

- Ya me ha dicho Blanca que quieres una hamburguesa, voy a ir ahora mismo a traerte una enorme - lo llenó de besos y le dio el ultimo en la frente - No tardo nada vale cariño? Me esperarás?

- No puedo moverme de aquí - contestó Henry sin perder la sonrisa - que tenga mucho Ketchup vale mami?

- todo el Ketchup del mundo voy a traerte - le acarició la cara y aunque lo que deseaba era no separarse de su cama en aquel momento salió de la habitación para ir a traerle lo que le había pedido

Al llegar a la puerta iba tan rápido que tropezó con alguien que entraba

- Mire por donde va, idiota! - gritó sacando su mal genio

- Usted es quien debería mirar por donde va… - protestó y siguió su camino

Eva corrió al coche, fue a la hamburguesería más cercana y volvió junto a Henry como una media hora más tarde protestando que aquello de comida rápida tenía poco, le había traído también un enorme batido de fresa y se sentó junto a él viendo como lo devoraba todo con ansia

- Henry despacio o te atragantarás… - le advirtió riendo y le robó una patata

Blanca irrumpió en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Mi hija ha llegado, te está esperando en tu despacho

- Oh, bien, - aunque lamentaba tener que alejarse de Henry pues aquel momento era algo único, tras todos aquellos malos que ya habían pasado - puedes…

- Claro no tienes ni que pedírmelo, yo me quedo con él - Blanca sonrío aunque estaba nerviosa por su hija, esperaba que todo fuera bien.

Cuando Eva abrió la puerta de su despacho se encontró a una mujer sentada de espaldas, esta giró la cabeza y se encontró con la mujer con la que al menos una hora antes se había tropezado en la puerta, se mordió el labio, justo el primer día y tenía que tropezarse con la Directora del hospital en el que iba a empezar a trabajar

- Buenos Dias… - la saludó sin decir nada más

Cuando aquella chica la miró Eva no pensó en el tropiezo, ese instante había sido olvidado porque su pensamiento estaba ocupado en conseguir los deseos de su hijo y ni se percató de que había sido con la persona que ahora tenía delante.

Sus ojos acababan de morir ahogados en los ojos verdes de la Doctora, se había quedado sin respiración al mirarla, algo se había removido en su interior sin saber que exactamente, pero tuvo le sensación de que ya la conocía, otro déjà vu en el mismo día, solo que esta vez esa sensación fue completamente distinta, como si viniera de otra vida.

- La Dra Allison Cameron supongo… - Eva sonrío casi forzadamente al salir de su ensoñación y caminó rodeándola, hacia su mesa sentándose en su silla delante de ella

- Si… - contestó Allison juntando las manos en su regazo aun tentada de disculparse por lo de la puerta y dudando si sonreír o no, así que optó por una leve sonrisa a la espera de si ella comentaba algo al respecto, pero vio como Eva le tendía la mano y ella se la dio

- Eva Zambrano, encantada, es un gusto tenerla aquí con nosotros, la verdad es que me resulta extraño que el Doctor Hobble la llamara para trabajar en su equipo sin ningún tipo de selección…- frunció el ceño con una sonrisa

Allison empezó a tener una sensación extraña, la sonrisa de aquella mujer, sus ojos, sus labios, iba recorriendo su rostro, cada gesto y algo se le hacía familiar en ella, sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago, el golpe que se había dado contra ella en la puerta también le produjo la misma sacudida, aun no sabía si fue el contacto con su cuerpo o la suave oleada de su perfume cuya esencia seguía aun sobre su propia ropa o tal vez fuera ella quien aun lo contenía en sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma la había dejado un recuerdo y a la par un vacío, la sensación de que había tenido algo que ya no tenía pero sin saber él que. Una sensación de pérdida que le hacía sentir un malestar extraño, empezaba a sentirse algo incomoda en aquella silla ante su presencia

- …pero desde luego no dudo que si ha sido así es porque tiene un gran curriculum y viniendo de donde viene no me extraña, su padre es un gran cirujano y su madre es la mejor enfermera de este hospital - sonrió mirándola, juntando las manos sobre el escritorio.

- Gracias… - Cameron le sonrío, poniéndose algo roja - bueno la verdad es que me pilló de sorpresa, al igual que a usted, jamás pensé que el Doctor Hobble me llamaría para trabajar en su equipo así como así, se que es muy difícil entrar , que es muy selectivo, pero espero estar a la altura

- Estoy segura de que lo estará Doctora… por cierto…- Eva se humedeció los labios mirandola - espero que no le incomode mi pregunta… ¿ porqué Cameron? No es el apellido de sus padres…

- Am.. Em… no importa - sonrío - estuve casada, era el apellido de mi marido…

- Ah… está divorciada?

- Viuda - sonrío levemente -

- Oh… lo lamento

- fue hace años, era un amigo, estaba enfermo, yo tenía un buen seguro y me casé con él para poder cubrir sus gastos médicos, lo cuidé durante meses antes de que muriera - Allison se miró las manos pensando en que tal vez no se lo habría contado a otra persona, pero aquella mujer conocía a sus padres y tenía buena relación con ellos, se lo había preguntado a ella y no a sus padres, cosa que decía mucho - Llevo su apellido en honor a él

- Debió ser muy importante para usted - buscó su mirada pero no la encontró

Allison asintió

- El cuidó de mi y yo cuidé de él , se lo debía - levantó la cabeza mirando a la Directora

Cuando los ojos de Cameron volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos Eva recordó las palabras de Peter Bishop, el marido de su amiga Olivia, él solía decir que "Un déjà vu es la forma que tiene el destino de decirte que estás donde deberías estar y que por eso crees que has estado ahí antes".

Eva tenía la sensación de haber estado entre los brazos de aquella mujer cosa que era imposible pero era incluso capaz de sentir que había besado sus labios

- Se encuentra bien? - Allison posó sin pensarlo una mano sobre la de Eva, fue un gesto sin más pero al hacerlo volvió a sentir esa corriente y podría haber jurado conocer aquel tacto al acariciarla, retiró la mano en el acto pero eso hizo que Eva saliera de su trance

- Si… si , estoy bien… - sonrió abierta y levemente mientras las palabras de Peter volvían a repetirse como un eco en su mente y sus ojos seguían clavados en ella.

**Nota : **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi primer fic, _¿ y si la reina se hubiera enamoradon de la hija de Blancanieves?_ a los que habéis comentado y me habéis animado a seguir, aquí tenéis la continuación de la historia anterior con una visión y escenario diferente, espero no defraudar a nadie. No he querido cambiar de todos para que no sean "irreconocibles" ni os perdáis en la historia, encontrareis algunas notas de humor como en el anterior y personajes de Miami Medical y House y no olvidéis que la magia tiene un precio y al parecer los pequeños son quienes tendrán que pagar el más alto. Inconscientemente quienes ambas más aman.


	2. Ahogandome en tu mirada

Cuando aquella rubia salió de su despacho Eva no podía imaginar porqué se sentía así, habían hablado, la había puesto en antecedentes respecto al Dr Hobble pero aquella rubia parecía tener las cosas bastante claras.

La sensación de Eva fue de vacío, como si alguien tirara directamente de su alma, se sintió ahogada y así estuvo prácticamente el resto del día.

Por otro lado Allison Cameron había sentido que aquella mujer había alargado la reunión de más, tuvo la sensación de que no quería que se marchara de su despacho. La voz de Eva le resultaba tan familiar, tan cercana que traspasaba todos sus sentidos mientras sus ojos se posaban en el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, varias veces se preguntó avergonzada si se habría dado cuenta que no podía dejar de mirarlos, su mente había volado a un lugar desconocido buena parte de la conversación y tuvo que asentir varias veces como si hubiera oído lo que decía, pero su voz resonaba como un eco lejano de otra vida, latente en otra realidad, como tras una mampara de cristal, incluso pudo oír el zumbido de una mano deslizándose por él y los golpes, la vio… golpear un cristal y la voz amortiguada como si estuviera bajo el agua al mismo tiempo, su voz no se oia como en aquel momento, relajada, en su mente Allison la oía angustiada, volvía a golpear una y otra vez, atrapada, se le quedaba mirando, pidiéndole ayuda pero ella estaba paralizada, se quedó tan atónita ante aquello que sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad, Eva se había levantado para darle un par de historiales, los tomó en la mano y se marchó.

Allison cruzó los pasillos pensando en aquello, en lo que había visto, nunca antes le había pasado algo así, ¿Cómo había podido imaginarse a esa mujer atrapada, gritando, si nunca antes la había visto? Prefirió convencerse de que era un lapsus momentáneo, pero parecía tan real… lo peor es que aquella voz amortiguada gritaba un nombre, la llamaba gritando un nombre que no era el suyo

- Cielo…- Blanca sonrío mirando a su hija pero se asustó - porqué lloras? Que ha pasado? - sus manos se posaron en sus brazos y Allison se sobresaltó

- Llorar? Yo no estoy…- se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la sintió húmeda, miró sus dedos - …Llorando - se miró en una de las columnas de la entrada rodeada de espejos, su aspecto era el de alguien que parecía haber estado llorando durante horas , se quedó tan extrañada que su madre se calmó

- Puede que sea alergia, tal vez el cambio de ambiente, te traeré un antihistamínico - se ofreció Blanca dándole un beso a su hija y se marchó mirando hacia atrás con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de tenerla por fin junto a ella, toda la familia trabajando en el mismo hospital

- Vale… - contestó Allison, pero seguía en su mundo mirando sus manos y volviéndose a mirar al espejo.

Lacey Belle salió de su despacho y tropezó con el Dr Hobble que miró su escote con descaro

- Buenos Dias- sonrió mirando su pecho

Lacey Belle se llevó las manos a las caderas y alzó la barbilla mirándolo

- Creo que mis ojos Dr Hobble estan un poco más arriba

Hobble sonrío y subió la mirada

- Hoy estás preciosa

- Todos los días me dices lo mismo

- Porque es verdad

Lacey le sonrió y siguió su camino, llevar la gerencia del hospital era bastante tedioso y lo peor es que apenas tenía tiempo para leer otra cosa que no fueran informes, siguió caminando sabiendo que el Dr Hobble no la perdía de vista, o mas bien, no perdía de vista su trasero. Entró a su despacho y se encerró para seguir su jornada

- Dr Hobble, aquí tiene el historial clínico de un paciente que ha entrado por urgencias, tiene un cuadro clinico que podría derivar en trastornos sintomáticos de varias enfermedades, le han realizado muchas pruebas y aun no saben lo que tiene…

El Doctor Hobble se paró delante de su pupilo, tomó el historial, apenas simuló echarle un vistazo y se lo devolvió

- Es lupus **- **y se alejó cojeando apoyándose en su bastón sin mirar atrás dejando a una Cameron boquiabierta

- Doctor Hobble! - lo alcanzó - No piensa ir a verlo?

- He visto suficiente, ese tío tiene lupus, trátalo y lo mandas para casa

Allison se quedó mirando como su jefe se alejaba por el pasillo , dejó caer los hombros resoplando, dio una vuelta de ojos y cuando fue a girarse casi tropieza con Eva

- Ups… lo siento

- Tranquila… ¿problemas en el paraíso?

- La verdad es que me dijeron que era insoportable, pero no sabía hasta que punto, creo que se quedaron un poco cortos y eso que pensé que exageraban

- Se lo advertí, es un hombre amargado, las únicas veces que lo he visto sonreir de verdad es cuando se cruza con mi gerente - sonrío de medio lado

- Puedo decirle algo sin que le moleste?

- Pruebe…

- su padre es un capullo

Eva Zambrano rió al oírla y se quedó mirándola sonriendo de medio lado

Otra vez su risa… esa risa melodiosa la devolvió a aquella ensoñación transportándola a un lugar muy diferente a aquel y se vio de nuevo envuelta entre las sabanas de su cama, esa risa que lo envolvía todo mientras se enredaba en su cuerpo jugando a amarla, se vió incluso girándola, bajo su cuerpo, mirando aquellos misteriosos ojos…

- Un café Dra Cameron?

- Claro ¿ por qué no?

Las dos mujeres caminaron hacia la cafetería una al lado de otra y Eva le contó algunas cosas sobre él, sobre que siempre había tenido una estrecha relación con él pero que no siempre supo que él era su padre.

- Él si sabía que yo era su hija, la verdad es que fue extraño recapitular tras enterarme y darme cuenta que todas las cosas que hizo por mí las hizo porque soy su hija.

- La verdad es que debe ser raro, no me imagino lo que se debe sentir al vivir sin padres

- Oh no, en realidad siempre he tenido padres, pero el hombre que me crió y me quiso como si lo fuera no lo era en realidad, no era mi verdadero padre, pero nunca le importó, me quiso como a su propia hija, era un hombre muy bueno a pesar de lo… - hizo una pequeña pausa apretando los labios - "bruja" que fue mi madre con él

Allison la miró en silencio y Eva la miró y sonrió de repente

- Lo siento, te estoy aburriendo

- No! - se sorprendió Allison, le gustaba oírla hablar, oírla hablar de lo que fuera, daba igual, cualquier cosa que le contara, le prestaba total atención, nunca desde que recordase había ansiado tanto oír hablar a alguien - por favor sigue

Eva sonrío alagada

- Se llamaba Henry, así es como llamé a mi hijo, mi padre fue muy importante para mi

- Tienes un hijo? - preguntó Allison curiosa

- Así es - sonrío Eva sin mirarla ofreciéndole un asiento en una mesa vacía ya con las tazas de café en la mano y ambas se sentaron - y una hija, Emma, Henry tiene doce años y Emma es un bebé de tres meses

Allison se quedó pensativa, Henry, Emma, pero sobre todo Emma… le resultaban tan familiares esos nombres que su mirada se quedó suspendida

- Emma…

- Si - sonrió levemente - La verdad es que no sé porqué la llamé así, supongo que me pareció un nombre bonito - te los presentaré algún día

Allison volvió a la realidad

- Me encantaría conocerlos - bebió café mirándola

Eva le correspondió la sonrisa

- Algo me dice que te llevarías muy bien con Henry - bebió también contemplando la sonrisa de Allison

Allison la contemplaba pensando que su mirada tenía algo que la embrujaba y le estaba empezando a costar mantenérsela demasiado tiempo, para tener una excusa para bajarla dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa

- Bueno y como es que te enteraste de que era tu padre?

Eva dejó la taza

- Pues… la verdad es que, fue extraño, el siempre ha estado ahí, como una sombra, era una adolescente cuando lo conocí y me dijo cosas que ahora con los años he comprendido, sus palabras eran las de un padre a una hija pero en aquel entonces me resultaron extrañas, me dijo que me recordaba mucho más pequeña, que por aquel entonces cuando nos conocimos yo le cabía entre los brazos, su mirada era la de un hombre emocionado y también me dijo que le recordaba mucho a mi madre… - sonreí - jamás pensé que ese extraño hombre era mi padre biológico y menos aun que fuera el verdadero amor de mi madre, pero mi madre siempre fue una mujer muy orgullosa, le costó aceptar lo que sentía por él supongo. No es muy hablador asi que lo único que se de él es que estuvo casado y que tiene un hijo

Allison cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacia adelante más interesada aun

- Tienes un hermano? Que fuerte… más mayor, supongo

- Si , pero aun no lo conozco, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad , pero preguntarle a él es como dar contra una pared, lo raro es que nunca habla de él, es muy cerrado para su vida personal, también temo que incluso no viva, tal vez por eso no habla de su pasado ni de su hijo.

Allison calibró la situación y asintió comprendiendo y bebiendo

- Sabes? Nunca hablo de mi vida con nadie, me sorprende ser contigo tan abierta cuando nos acabamos de conocer… - se pasó el pelo tras la oreja y tomó la taza con una mano

- Puede que nos conozcamos de otra vida

Eva se quedó mirándola aun con la taza a medio camino de sus labios tardando unos minutos en responder

- Puede - le sonrío con un guiño

Rumpelstiltskin Hobble de estatura media, tan delgado como el palo de su bastón del que nunca se separaba ya que le era necesario por una herida de guerra que tenía en la pierna.

Tenía el pelo largo y liso cortado a media melena, no era un hombre guapo ni tampoco resultaba atractivo, pero tenía porte, algo galante a veces y otras no tanto, se había cansado de que la galantería no lo llevara a ninguna parte y había notado que siendo algo desvergonzado llamaba más la atención de esa chica por la que se sentía atraído, la gerente del hospital, Lacey Belle, una mujer inteligente, siempre centrada en su trabajo pero con muchos anhelos, anhelaba vivir un sueño, una aventura de amor, un principe azul que llegara a rescatarla a lomos de su corcel…

Vale, no… Lacey Belle en realidad se pasaba su tiempo libre leyendo novelas sobre hombres musculosos con fuertes brazos, largas melenas al viento y faldas escocesas,

Las aventuras del Highlander eran sus libros favoritos, ella soñaba con ser una de esas mujeres que eran sometidas a sus rudas pasiones dejándose tomar por él entre montañas y verdes valles y desde luego el Doctor Hobble distaba mucho de ser su tipo de hombre.

Hobble estaba convencido de que nunca la conseguiría y en eso iba pensando mientras llegaba cojeando como siempre a la habitación de su nieto.

Era un hombre al que le gustaban las apuestas, hacer tratos con la gente.

En este caso el trato era con su nieto y su interés por visitarlo no era solo por el lazo familiar que compartían de hecho era algo que no le importaba demasiado, además el crio era adoptado, no era de su sangre, no como su nieta Emma.

- la has traído? Ha llegado ya?

- Si

- como es?

- un incordio

- Dile que venga

- El trato era que la trajera al hospital, no que tambien te la acercara de la manita hasta tu cama

El niño lo miró serio

- Lo tienes?

- Si

- Donde está?

- Donde está ella?

Hobble dio una vuelta de ojos y le envió un busca

- Ya está de camino, donde está?

- Esperaré a que aparezca por la puerta y entonces te lo daré

- Mas te vale no engañarme - lo señaló - mocoso del demonio

- Un trato es un trato abuelo, se cumplen hasta el final, mi objetivo es poder hablar con ella y el tuyo leer el diario de la Dra Belle así que…

-ssshhh - lo hizo callar poniéndose el dedo sobre los labios

Allison Cameron apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Henry Zambrano, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo, las manos metidas en la bata y miró al niño y al medico, el niño se quedó mirándola y su ya delicado corazón se aceleró dentro de su pecho pero intentó mantener la compostura mientras la observaba

- Dr Hobble, acabo de recibir un busca suyo - aquello era nuevo, llevaba pasando de ella desde que llegó, cosa que la joven no entendía dado que la había requerido para su equipo y ahora la ignoraba por completo, asi que ¿a que venía el busca?

El Doctor Hobble señaló al niño con el bastón

- Tiene Lupus, atiéndalo

Tras decir aquello se acercó al crío y tendió la mano

- ahora si, ya tienes aquí a una doctora buenorra para ti solito, dame lo mío

Allison dio un pequeño respingo sorprendida por el comentario de Hobble y miró al niño desde luego sin creer lo del lupus que al parecer era su diagnostico habitual.

Henry miró a su abuelo y sacó de debajo de la almohada un sobre de papel manila y Hobble lo miró extrañado ¿ que mierda es esto?

Allison no perdía puntada alguna de aquella escena tan rara entre los dos, parecían dos contrabandistas, no le habría sorprendido ver trafico de estupefacientes, Hobble se pasaba el día tragando pastillitas.

- Lo que me pediste

Mira en su interior y saca un tocho de folios producto de fotocopiadora en ellos se podía ver la letra de Lacey Belle y Hobble lo ocultó rápidamente en el sobre

- No iba a ser tan tonto como para darte el original, ese está a salvo donde debe estar que es con su dueña

- No se como lo has conseguido si no te mueves de esa cama y has estado dormido tanto tiempo.

- Tengo muchos amigos en el hospital y soy un niño moribundo, puedo conseguir todo lo que quiera

- Bien - se guarda el sobre bajo la chaqueta - nos vemos - se dan la mano y Hobble sale de la habitación dejando a Allison con el pequeño

- que… ha sido eso? - señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás

- Oh… nada cosas de hombres

- ya… cosas de hombres - ríe - esta bien - se pone el fonendo y se acerca - voy a revisarte

- No, no necesito que me revises, Hobble te ha traído aquí porque quería hablar contigo

- hablar? Conmigo? De que? - frunce el ceño

- Será… mejor que te sientes

Allison se sorprendió pero se sentó igualmente

- Vale, ya estoy sentada, que pasa chico?

- Soy tu hijo

- Qué?

Allison se quedó perpleja ante la afirmación del chico

- Soy tu hijo

- Eso ya lo he oído, pero no, es imposible, yo no tengo ningun hijo

- No tuviste un hijo hace doce años?

- em… vale, me estás tomando el pelo - Allison se levantó de su asiento, nerviosa y recorrió la habitación mirando por la ventana

- Te escapaste de casa de tus padres con 16 años y te detuvieron en la puerta de unos grandes almacenes un año después, ibas con un grupo de Hippies, ya estabas embarazada de mi y me tuviste en la cárcel.

- Como sabes todo eso? - se giró - nadie sabe eso! Ni siquiera mis padres saben eso!

Como de… - sonrío irónicamente .- Ha sido Hobble verdad? Se está vengando de mi, me ha investigado y te ha pagado, cuanto te ha dado? Te ha pagado en dólares o en especias?

Te daré el doble de lo que te ha dado, pero no puedes decir a nadie lo que acabas de decirme a mi - Allison volvió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo para ver si lo veía por ahí riéndose a sus espaldas, pero allí no había nadie

- Soy tu hijo - insistió Henry - nadie me ha pagado, esto no es ninguna broma

- Chico déjate de tonterías vale? - se plantó de nuevo frente a su cama, a los pies y abrió los brazos a los lados - se acabó estamos solos, lo haces muy bien, tendrás una vida larga y feliz , serás un gran actor de Hollywood ganarás un Oscar pero deja de actuar ya

Henry no pudo evitar desesperarse, mirando a su madre biológica

- Soy tu hijo - insistió - no estoy bromeando, no voy a tener una larga vida porque me estoy muriendo, quería conocerte antes de morir, por eso le pedí a mi abuelo que te contratara para su equipo! Descubrí quien eras hace tiempo pero no podía ir a por ti, hasta que se me ocurrió usarlo a él - eres mi madre Allison

Allison lo escuchó boquiabierta y empezó a negar con la cabeza incluso antes de hacerlo con la voz

- No, no no no… tu no puedes ser mi hijo - volvió a dar vueltas por la habitación, lo miraba y desviaba la mirada con los ojos desorbitados y entonces se paró en seco - un… un momento, has dicho abuelo? - señaló hacia la puerta volviéndose a acercar a la cama - él es… es él… él es tu abuelo?

Henry asintió en silencio observando como Allison se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, la tenía cerca, la tenía allí y acababa de enterarse que era su hijo, ella era su madre y se encontraba nervioso esperando que no lo rechazara, al menos quería que estuviera junto a él el tiempo que le quedaba de vida, era un niño inteligente, Henry sabía que no sería mucho más.

- Tu eres Henry, el hijo de la Directora…

Henry asintió en silencio

- No… no sabía que… que estabas enfermo - intentó pensar - ay Dios…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ella no sabe que yo… que yo…

Henry negó anticipándose

Allison tomó aire y se llevó la mano al pecho, se dio en el varios toquecitos intentando calmar el ataque de ansiedad que empezaba a notar, respiró hondo varias veces, se apoyó en un mueble y volvió a mirar al niño

- Vale chico… cuando deje de alucinar empezaré a pensar porque ahora mismo no… no…

Allison empezó a calmarse y empezó a observar a aquel niño con más detenimiento, toda aquella época, aquella época rebelde en que conoció a un grupo de activistas Pro derecho del medio ambiente, que luchaban por proteger también a los animales y se sumó a su causa, fue allí donde conoció al padre de Henry y donde un año después fue detenida por lanzar cócteles molotov a los escaparates y globos de pintura a las señoras ricas que salían de las tiendas con sus abrigos y sus chaquetas de piel

Cameron se llevó la mano a los labios para intentar calmar la emoción que sintió al recordarlo, al recordar a su hijo entre sus brazos y a lo duro que fue separarse de él y ahora lo tenía delante de ella, doce años después, enfermo y según el chico, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Ahora vuelvo - fue lo único que logró decir y salió de la habitación corriendo irrumpiendo en el baño más cercano tras cerrar la puerta con su espalda y sin poder aguantar ni un minuto más rompió a llorar llevándose la mano inconscientemente al vientre mientras se deslizaba por la puerta cayendo hasta el suelo

- Allison, que te pasa?

La voz de Eva sonó completamente sorprendida y se separó de los lavabos acercándose a ella . Se puso a su altura y posó una mano sobre sus rodillas

Allison se sobresaltó y cortó el llanto de golpe convulsionando ligeramente al contenerlo y se limpió con las manos, tenía que ser ella, precisamente ella quien estuviera dentro del baño en aquel momento…

- Nada… - tragó saliva y se apresuró a incorporarse - no me pasa nada

- Pues no parece precisamente nada, dime que no es por Hobble porque te juro que lo mato ¿ que ha hecho esta vez? - se levantó acercándose a ella

- No… no es por él tranquila, estoy bien

- a mi no me parece que lo estés, puedes contármelo, tranquila - le aseguró Eva mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Allison sabía que tarde o temprano Eva se enteraría, reunió la fuerza y el valor necesarios

- Soy… la madre de tu hijo

- Que?! - Eva se alarmó y Allison la contempló

- Soy su madre biológica, soy la madre de Henry

- Eso es imposible

- Eso mismo he pensado yo - susurró Allison

Eva se quedó mirándola de una pupila a otra y entonces comprendió la familiaridad que veía en sus ojos, no eran otros, que los de Henry.

- Por favor… - la voz de Eva sonó como un temeroso ruego - Dime que no vienes a quitármelo, fue una adopción cerrada, me dijeron que la madre no lo quería

- Y así es - Allison negó con total rapidez - acabo de enterarme y no, no voy a quitártelo, puedes estar tranquila, te lo prometo - le aseguró - yo no…

No me esperaba esto, creí que jamás volvería a verlo.

Eva se calmó pero aun no del todo, se abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso por la confesión de Allison, no podía creer que ella fuera la madre de Henry, que de pronto hubiera aparecido allí en el hospital

.- tengo que preocuparme por su padre?

- No, ni siquiera lo sabe y no se nada de él desde hace años

Eva suspiró - bien… - asintió y se tomó un momento para saber que decir o que hacer a continuación - como te has enterado? Como lo has sabido?

- El chico me lo dijo, tu padre me envió un busca, fui a su habitación y Henry me lo contó, aun sigo sin creerlo, esto es algo que me ha dejado descolocada, encontrarme… con él después de tanto tiempo

Eva arrugó la nariz y bajó la cabeza pensando en su hijo

- Sabes que está enfermo verdad?

Allison asintió.

- no se exactamente que tiene pero me ha dicho que le queda poco tiempo

he tenido que salir de esa habitación la cabeza me daba vueltas no…

- Necesita un corazón y lo necesita con urgencia, su corazón se debilita dia a dia - le informó Eva cortándola

Allison que había bajado la cabeza alzó la vista mirándola, un corazón, podría haber sido cualquier otro órgano que ella hubiera podido darle si hubiera sido compatible, pero no, un corazón… si hubiera podido ella misma se lo habría arrancado del pecho y se lo habría dado a su hijo.

- Dios… - se agarró al lavabo para sostenerse porque sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas - está muy atrás en la lista de transplantes?

- El próximo que llegue será suyo, solo espero que llegue a tiempo - Eva siguió mirando a Allison, esta vez con nuevos ojos, era la madre de Henry, por lo tanto James y Blanca eran sus abuelos y al parecer sin saber como, su padre también lo sabía, si no ¿por qué iba a llamar a Allison a su habitación? - vas a decirles a tus padres que Henry es su nieto?

Allison la miró

- Tendré que decirles primero que tienen un nieto - dijo alzando las cejas

- No lo saben? - Eva se sorprendió

- No, me escapé de casa con dieciséis años - le confesó Allison con la boca pequeña

- Tengo entendido que estuviste en la cárcel, fue ahí donde… Henry nació, no?

- Si… - suspiró - No hice nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme o avergonzarme, solo protegía a los… - bajé la mirada y luego di una vuelta de ojos - visones, me encarcelaron por lanzar pintura a cuatro viejas.

Eva no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a pesar de los nervios, el motivo por el que Allison había estado en la cárcel le hizo bastante gracia y Allison la miró sorprendida

- Vaya, eras toda una rebelde

Allison sonrío y las mejillas se le sonrojaron

- Vale, tal vez si que me avergüence un poco

Eva se mordió inconscientemente el labio mientras la miraba

- Debió ser muy difícil para ti tomar una decisión así tu sola

- Lo fue, pero quería lo mejor para él y lo mejor era darle un buen hogar y eso no iba a ser conmigo

Eva guardó un momento de silencio

- Tus padres quieren mucho a Henry, hemos trabajado juntos muchos años, sin saberlo han visto crecer a su nieto, no puedo imaginar lo que sentirán cuando se lo confieses, no puedo imaginar otros abuelos mejores que ellos para Henry, de hecho me alegro que sean ellos, a ti no te conozco pero tengo la impresión de conocerte , tal vez sea por todo lo que me hablaron tus padres de ti, tal vez por eso me es fácil hablar contigo, no se, tal vez signifique algo o no signifique nada, pero debemos estar unidos por Henry, no voy a poner ningún impedimento si quieres acercarte más a él eres libre de hacerlo , más aun en estas circunstancias.

Allison miraba a Eva pensando en sus palabras, en los designios del destino, en fuera lo que fuera aquello que había hecho que ella se alejara de sus padres, que tuviera un hijo y que este hijo acabara siendo adoptado por una mujer que llevaba siendo compañera de sus padres toda la vida y que hubieran visto crecer a ese niño del que ella se había separado, que sus padres conocieran a su nieto y ella no lo hubiera visto nunca hasta ahora, era algo increible

- Gracias

Eva negó con la cabeza porque no podía seguir hablando, sus ojos estaban húmedos y mantenía los labios apretados pensando en Henry pero también en su hija, pensando en que sería de ella si los perdiera a ambos, probablemente sería su final, no podría vivir sin ellos.

Las dos mujeres salieron del baño, Eva se marchó para ir a buscar a Henry y Allison fue en busca de sus padres, cuando los tuvo a los dos juntos los llevó a la sala de descanso, ellos se sentaron juntos en un sofá y Allison lo hizo frente a ellos

- Tengo algo que contaros y lo primero que voy a deciros es que tengo 29 años, que fue hace mucho y no necesito broncas, ni gritos ¿ entendido? - los señaló a ambos primero a uno y después al otro

- Que has hecho? - preguntó James directamente

- Vais a prometérmelo? - Allison los miró de nuevo

- Lo prometemos - se apresuró Blanca sosteniendo la mano de James antes de que protestara

- Se que no os gusta recordar mi mala época y que preferís hablar de vuestra "modélica" hija médico, pero tuve una "mala época" en mi vida de la que nunca os di ningún detalle y vosotros preferisteis no preguntar

- No preferimos no preguntar, tu nos amenazaste con volver a irte si insistíamos así que nos ag..

- Vale mamá - la detuvo - la cuestión es que, en esa "mala época" me… - los miró - me quedé embarazada

- Qué?! - gritaron al unísono agarrándose más fuerte aun las manos , se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Allison - Te quedaste embarazada? Porque no nos dijiste nada? y el bebé? Que pasó con él?

- Lo di en adopción - los contempló

- Diste en adopción a nuestro nieto? - Blanca se levantó hecha una fiera, ofuscada, indignada, al principio parecía ser ella la que estaba más en calma dispuesta a calmar a James, pero ahora la situación había cambiado y era James quien se levantó a calmarla - De todas las cosas que has podido hacer Allison Ángela Emmanuella Charming esta, ESTA es la peor de todas LA PEOR! - la señaló lanzándose a por ella a lo que Allison se levantó como un resorte echándose hacia atrás con las manos en alto intentando cubrirse mientras James agarraba por la cintura a Blanca que pataleaba en el aire, a pesar de su edad tenía mucha energía acumulada desde que su hija se fue - voy a matarte! Tenias que habérnoslo contado ¿ donde está mi nieto?! Suéltame James! Voy a darle lo que se merece! No pude hacerlo antes pero lo haré ahora!

- Me has prometido que no te alterarías!

- Pero no sabía que ibas a decirme que mi hija se quedó embarazada con 16 años , ni que regalaste a mi nieto a desconocidos!

- Fue con 17

- como si eso cambiara algo! - la señaló

- Cálmate Blanca - le pidió James

- No me pidas que me calme! - miró hacia atrás para poder ver a su marido quien aun no la soltaba - no la estás oyendo?, es que no tienes sangre en las venas?

- La estoy escuchando igual que tu, así que cálmate y hablemos las cosas como es debido - miró a su hija - ¿Por qué has esperando tanto a contárnoslo y por qué ahora? - James no entendía a que venía aquello después de tantos años podrían haber seguido sin saber que tenían un nieto y no saberlo era mejor que saberlo y tener la incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba, ahora tendrían que vivir con ello y lo peor es que sabía que su mujer no desistiría hasta encontrarlo.

- Porque quiere castigarnos! Por eso! No se lo que hemos hecho! No se que daño le hemos hecho para que nos castigue de esta manera - contestó Blanca agitándose entre los brazos de James para intentar librarse de él

- Porque es Henry - soltó Allison

Blanca dejó de agitarse y a James se le aflojaron los brazos, pero también las piernas, cayó hacia atrás donde por suerte estaba el sofá porque si no se habría caído cuan largo era, en el suelo.

- C-Como que…

- Henry? Estás… estas hablando de Henry Zambrano? - preguntó Blanca mirando fijamente a su hija

- Si, ese niño es mi hijo

Blanca miró a James

- Henry es nuestro nieto James

- Eso acabo de oír

Los dos seguían asombrados pero el alivio que sintieron al saber que su nieto no estaba perdido por ahí se perdió cuando recordaron lo enfermo que estaba y que ahora que sabían que era su nieto, que tenían un nieto, también existía la enorme posibilidad de perderlo, aquello ensombreció sus rostros y también el de su hija quien presintió lo que estaban pensando al mirarlos.

- Se que es difícil de asimilar, yo lo dejé nada más nacer y acabo de encontrármelo, 12 años, con otra madre, con otra familia y enfermo, no es lo que esperaba, esperaba que mi bebé fuera un niño sano y feliz - los ojos de Allison se humedecieron - así no - las lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y no pudo evitar romper a llorar delante de sus padres, los dos se acercaron abrazándola.

- tiene que haber un milagro, aparecerá un corazón y será un niño sano

James apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hija y acarició su pelo mirando a Blanca pensando en todo el tiempo que habían pasado junto a Henry sin saber que era su nieto

- Quien es el padre?

- Nada de preguntas - contestó con rapidez para hacer callar a su madre

- vale - se resignó Blanca suspirando

James, Blanca y Allison llegaron a la habitación de Henry y se encontraron allí con Eva y con Guadalupe, tras las presentaciones algo tensas sobre todo por parte de Guadalupe que parecía no ver con buenos ojos la presencia de Allison. Todos empezaron a hablar con Henry que parecía ser quien estaba realmente feliz por tener a sus dos madres junto a él, más que feliz parecía entusiasmado, a Eva no le pasó desapercibido ese cambio en la actitud del pequeño, antes de que llegaran había estado hablando con él sobre como había logrado dar con su madre y el niño le había contado que había estado indagando y que luego chantajeó a su abuelo, cosa por lo que Eva le regañó pero también le preguntó si quería irse con su madre biológica y el le dijo que no, que las quería a las dos pero su madre era Eva, que solo había querido conocerla porque no sabía si iba a poder seguir vivo mucho más tiempo y que si no hubiera sido por eso no la habría buscado.

- Ella me abandonó, no sabía las razones por lo que lo hizo y se que verme ahora es tan duro para ella como para mi, pero tenía que hacerlo - le dijo Henry mirando a Eva fijamente a los ojos

- Lo sé Henry - sonrió dulcemente Eva acariciando el pelo de su hijo - no solo has ganado otra madre, si no que además has descubierto que tienes otros dos abuelos

El niño sonrío a su madre y la abrazó con ternura

- Te quiero mamá

- Yo también te quiero - se le volvieron a saltar las lagrimas que se enjugó en cuanto Guadalupe entró en la habitación, le contó lo sucedido y esta montó en cólera ante su nieto, despotricando de los "Encantadores" añadiendo que muy posiblemente tendría que dejarme una fortuna en abogados porque intentarían quitarle al niño

- Mamá, tranquilizaté, nadie va a quitarme a Henry, además Henry ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para decidir con quien quiere quedarse y no hables más de esa forma delante de mi hijo - le pidió

- Que inocente eres… Eva, demasiado

Guadalupe se calló al ver entrar a la familia por la puerta observándolos mientras hablaban con el niño, apartada en un rincón de la habitación resoplando a cada cursilada que decían.

Mientras desde aquella distancia fue la única que se percató de las miradas que su hija y aquella mujer se dedicaban, al principio creyó que solo fue casualidad, un cruce, dos cruces, lo normal en una conversación, pero cuando no eran ellas quienes estaban hablando también existían , cuando Eva miraba a Henry Allison la contemplaba, cuando era Allison quien miraba a Henry su hija la miraba a ella y cuando esas miradas coincidían…

Guadalupe sintió algo dentro de ella, tal vez eso que siente una madre cuando tiene un presentimiento, algo en su interior desde lo más profundo de su ser que le avisa que algo está pasando y no sabe que es exactamente, la sonrisa de Eva a Allison, de Allison a Eva, las risas que se les escapaban a ambas… estaban… ¿coqueteando?

No le parecía normal y no porque se tratase de dos mujeres , cualquiera pensaría que era eso, pero no, lo que no le parecía normal es que aquello que estaba viendo desde fuera, que ella quizás estuviera tergiversando, estuviera sucediendo, su hija coqueteando con la mujer que tal vez le quitara a su nieto en un futuro cercano, su hija era demasiado confiada pero Guadalupe no se fiaba de nadie y menos de aquellos tres, los más buenos a veces son los más hijos de puta.

Frunció los labios, no iba a consentir que le quitaran a su nieto, si su hija no ponía de su parte para asegurarse lo haría ella.

- Me marcho, tengo cosas que hacer - ni siquiera se acercó a darle un beso a Henry por tal de no acercarse a la "Tribu de los Brady" repelentes como ellos solos.

- Ya? - preguntó su hija - pero si acabas de llegar…

- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer solo quería saber como estaba Henry, mañana te veo cariño - se despidió con la mano y se fue

Eva estaba sentada junto a Allison en el mismo lado de la cama de Henry, tenía abrazado a su hijo y lo besó en la frente mientras le acariciaba el pelo, notó que se estaba quedando dormido

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - susurró Blanca

- Menuda sorpresa se ha llevado cuando se ha enterado que somos sus abuelos - comentó James

- Como nosotros - contestó Blanca también en un tono bajo - vienes Allison?

- Ahora voy - Allison quería quedarse a solas con Eva un par de minutos

Cuando se marcharon Eva retiró el brazo para acomodar a su hijo y al hacerlo rozó sin querer la mano que Allison tenía apoyada sobre la cama a ambas les recorrió un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo que ni una ni la otra llegaron a manifestar exteriormente y Eva prefirió no darle importancia ni disculparse para no darle mas importancia de la que tenía en realidad aunque con lo que acababa de sentir hubiera sido como tocarle algo más intimo que la mano.

- Quería darte las gracias por esto - susurró Allison - por permitir que pueda estar en contacto con Henry y conocerlo un poco más

Eva negó con la cabeza

- Lo hago por él Allison, te ha estado buscando, lo unico que no entiendo es por qué no me pidió ayuda, yo lo habría ayudado

- O tal vez no

- Que? - se sorprendió por el comentario de Allison, incluso llegó a sentarle mal

- Eres su madre, quieres protegerlo, tal vez no habrías querido que alguien como yo apareciese para arrebatártelo, no estoy diciendo que vaya a pasar, pero no sabes quien podría haber estado detrás de esa búsqueda y yo en tu lugar habría estado muerta de miedo, por él habría hecho cualquier cosa pero si me hubiera pedido ayuda para eso tal vez incluso le hubiera mentido, no lo se, o puede que me arriesgara porque no podría perdonarme nunca el haberle negado eso pero es una situación complicada

- Lo es - dijo ya mas calmada tras su explicación lógica - pero no ha sido tan mala después de todo - la miró a los ojos, en realidad es como si no hubiera cambiado nada y bueno que mi hijo tenga dos madres no es nada raro en este siglo ¿no? - medio bromeó sonriendo

Allison le sonrío

- Supongo que no

- Mañana traeré un par de álbumes y te enseñaré fotos de cuando era pequeño si te parece bien

Allison no sabía si eso sería bueno para ella pero quería ver a su hijo, dar un salto de doce años había sido intenso y quería llenar ese espacio al menos con las imágenes de la evolución de su niño.

- Me parece bien

Eva le sonrío y salieron juntas de la habitación de Henry, tan juntas que sus hombros se rozaron al pasar y aquello ya no pareció una casualidad si no algo provocado por las dos, algo que sin que se dieran cuenta, iba a convertirse en una necesidad


	3. Los celos

Era la décimo quinta vez que Allison y Eva tropezaban en el pasillo, esta vez fue al doblar una esquina y sus cuerpos tomaron contacto, tanto que, hasta sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozarse de la velocidad con la que habían tomado la curva, hasta el impulso les hizo dar un paso hacia atrás y tras el choque frontal, se pidieron disculpas

- oye Allison, ya se que te gusto y que no puedes vivir sin mi pero, creo que esto de tropezarse esta ya muy visto, al menos por hoy, la próxima vez prueba a mandarme flores - bromeó

Ambas rieron y Allison se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata

- Probaré con las rosas rojas - sonriendo de medio lado

cuando se alejaba por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha pensando en su bromita oyó la voz de Eva llamándola y se giró

- pásate por mi despacho dentro de media hora, ya tengo los álbumes

- vale, gracias - la rubia volvió a sonreír y se marchó a urgencias

Cuando Allison llegaba a la puerta del despacho por un extremo del pasillo Eva lo hacía por el otro con lo que se habían vuelto a encontrar, a Eva se le iluminó la cara y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa, Allison apretó los labios abriendo los brazos a los lados

- lo siento, se me han olvidado las flores - rió

- Eres muy puntual

- Pensé que estarías en tu despacho

- He ido a ver a Henry, me ha dicho que has estado con él esta mañana

Allison sonrió - si, es un liante, ¿lo sabias? - bromeé

- Ya lo vas conociendo - Eva abrió la puerta de su despacho - Oh, ten cuidado con las cajas, no tropieces - le advirtió y la invitó a pasar - adelante

Allison miró alrededor y desde luego no encontró el despacho en el que había estado el día anterior - madre mía que ha pasado aquí? ¿ te han robado? - bromeó y Eva soltó una suave carcajada

- He decidido renovarlo un poco, necesito un cambio en mi vida, mi psicóloga dice que los cambios son buenos, así que tendré que empezar a cambiar algunas cosas y he decidido empezar por los muebles, menos esta silla - señaló la silla sobre la que estaban los álbumes y su bolso, quitó el bolso y lo colgó en el perchero - era de mi padre y le tengo mucho cariño - acarició el viejo cuero y sonrió mirándola - evidentemente no me refiero a Hobble

- ya, me lo suponía - rió - ¿De verdad tienes psicólogo?

- ¿No lo tiene todo el mundo?

Allison dio una vuelta de ojos - reconozco que eso de decir "mi psicólogo dice.." suena muy chic, pero no, al menos yo no tengo ninguno, tal vez debería, pero no soy muy de ir contando mi vida ni mis problemas así que mucho menos se lo contaría a un especialista que me diga que debo cambiar cosas en mi vida cuando yo misma se que debo cambiar las cosas al menos para que el "chi" fluya, un par de elementos armoniosos y redondeados, quizás un par de plantas, más luz y nada de esquinas, eso es lo que necesita tu despacho y lo que debes aplicar a tu vida, pero seamos sinceros… - se acercó un poco más a ella, la miró cara a cara y a pocos centímetros - Nada de lo que hagas hará desaparecer la enfermedad de Emma ni el problema de Henry - susurró

Eva se humedeció los labios, los ojos se le empañaron y contemplando los de Allison tragó con dificultad y bajó la mirada asintiendo temblorosa evitando romper a llorar - Lo se - susurró - te debo parecer superficial

- No - Allison posó sus manos sobre los brazos de Eva y posó su dedo sobre su barbilla obligándola a mirarla - no te equivoques, necesitas distraerte y esto es una buena opción pero los problemas seguirán ahí, solo te lo digo para que no te pierdas, a lo largo de mi vida he visto a mucha gente perderse en ese lugar recóndito de sus mentes, en ese lugar donde se sienten seguros, donde desaparecen. Pero tu tienes dos hijos, eres una mujer fuerte, se que lo eres, tal vez no lo creas, te conozco de dos días y sin embargo siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho - la miró de una pupila a otra y al contemplar sus ojos la abrazó con fuerza - tienes que luchar por ellos, tienes que seguir ahí por ellos.

Eva sintió que su mundo se venía encima cuando le dijo todas aquellas cosas, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, ella era la única que había descubierto como se sentía y que había presentido sus ganas de huir de todo, era la única que no le había preguntado como estaba si no que había ahondado directamente en su herida y había encontrado el sentido de su dolor y ahora abrazada a ella lloró amargamente y acarició su espalda apretándola contra ella, cerró los ojos bajando hasta su cintura - Emma… - susurró en un sollozo

Al oír su susurro Allison se estremeció algo en ella se removió por dentro y la abrazó aun con más fuerza cerrando los ojos, un momento después Eva se separó de ella, rozando con la punta de la nariz su mejilla, cuando acabó de recorrerla ambas se miraron y Allison contempló sus labios, alzó la mirada a sus ojos y a la mente le vino la imagen de Eva encerrada tras la mampara ahogándose en el agua, gritándole y llamándola justamente por ese nombre, aquello era completamente irreal y por un instante sintió como Eva se aproximaba a sus labios y Allison dio un leve respingo pero sin separarse de ella, era incapaz de romper su abrazo , no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo - tu hija se recuperará - supuso que ese "Emma" iba dirigido a su hija y no a ella porque era ilógico. Bajó la mirada con timidez - estoy segura Eva - le sonrió y se separó un poco de ella.

Eva forzó una sonrisa y se separó de Allison avergonzada al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, se pasó el pelo tras la oreja con disimulo intentando hacer desaparecer el momento anterior, esperaba que Allison no se hubiera dado cuenta, no sabía que le había pasado por la cabeza para intentar besarla, si ni siquiera le gustaban las mujeres.

Retiró el álbum y se sentó en la silla - bueno, siéntate… - miró buscando un sitio y se dio cuenta que no había otro lugar - OH , siéntate, así estarás mas cómoda - se fue a levantar pero Allison la detuvo - tranquila, no pasa nada, me sentaré aquí - Allison se apoyó en el brazo del sillón, juntó las manos metiéndolas entre sus rodillas y Eva le sonrió abriendo el álbum

Ambas empezaron a mirar las fotos de cuando Henry era un bebé, Eva le iba explicando cada instantánea, Allison sentía cada una de ellas como una pequeña puñalada pues, cada escena de Eva con Henry era algo que ella no había llegado a hacer con su hijo, pero aun así el que Eva las compartiera con ella le reconfortaba, le reconfortaba saber que su hijo había sido querido por alguien, que había recibido el amor que ella no le había dado. Las lagrimillas se le saltaron riendo al mismo tiempo al ver una foto de Eva agarrando por ambas manos a un Henry de un año y medio aproximadamente que intentaba aprender a andar

- Es preciosa esa foto

Eva la miró - si, ¿verdad? - le sonrío y de repente Allison cayó sobre sus piernas agarrándose a su cuello y como acto reflejo Eva la sostuvo de la cintura

- lo… lo siento - se disculpó Allison al tener de nuevo sus labios a escasos centímetros sin dejar de mirarlos, la miró a los ojos sintiendo la mirada de Eva clavada en sus labios y su brazo alrededor de su cintura

Eva rió levemente - ha sido culpa mía, debí advertirte que el brazo se baja - se humedeció los labios y apartó con disimulo la mano derecha que era la que había activado la palanca que estaba escondida bajo el asiento - ya te dije que era bastante viejo, a veces falla, pero bueno, si estás cómoda podemos acabar de ver el álbum

- Si, estoy, estoy bien - Allison estaba nerviosa pero no podía negar que se sentía cómoda con ella, se enderezó un poco, aun tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros, el brazo de Eva pasaba por su cintura sosteniendo el álbum entre las dos mientras con la mano derecha pasaban las paginas y de vez en cuando cruzaban alguna mirada, entre las dos volvió a crearse esa sosegada atmosfera en la que sentían la sensación de estar en otro universo distinto, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Cuando Eva acabó de enseñarle el álbum sacó un sobre - me he tomado la libertad de hacerte copias de mis favoritas.

Cuando Eva le tendió el sobre Allison la miró sorprendida, lo tomó , apartó su brazo de los hombros de Eva y al abrirlo vio las fotos de Henry, algunas de las que había visto, otras con algunos años más y otras más recientes - gracias Eva, no me lo esperaba de verdad, esto significa mucho para mi

- Lo se , pensé que si estuviera en tu lugar me gustaría tener fotos de mi hijo - sonrió levemente

Allison se quedó mirándola de nuevo en silencio, las manos de Eva se deslizaron por su cintura y fue lo que la sacó del trance en el que los ojos oscuros de su jefa la habían sumergido pero ya era tarde, los labios de Eva se aproximaron a los suyos y los atraparon con fuerza desmedida y Allison tomó aire de su boca y la correspondió con el mismo ímpetu , fue un beso descontrolado pero para nada torpe, como si los hubiera besado miles de veces y sintió que se estremecía por completo, siguió besándola porque ya no podía detenerse, el álbum cayó al suelo, el sobre con las fotos resbaló de sus manos y tomaron su mejilla, giró su cuerpo aun más hacia el de Eva, los suspiros iban y venían tras cada final de un beso y el comienzo de otros

- habías hecho esto alguna vez? - susurró Eva mirándola a los ojos rozando sus labios casi sin resuello

Allison negó con rapidez, mirando sus boca, mirando sus ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba y se separó de golpe , recogió las fotos - tengo que irme… - alterada y azorada por la situación, se retiró el pelo de la cara y fue hacia la puerta

- Allison espera! - Eva se levantó y corrió hacia ella pero Allison ya había abierto la puerta y había salido de allí, Eva salió al pasillo iba a echar a correr tras ella pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo vio que las enfermeras del puesto de control se le habían quedado mirando y prefirió entrar, cerró la puerta apoyando la frente en ella intentando controlar su respiración dificultosa, dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la puerta bajando la cabeza y rompió en llanto con el corazón encogido, se llevó una mano al vientre y se tiró del pijama estrujando la tela y presionándosela contra el cuerpo, sentía un dolor intenso en el vientre que la hizo gritar de agonía, se dio la vuelta apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se mordió el puño para contenerse mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo temblando a causa de la tensión que retenía, al llegar al suelo se abrazó las rodillas y mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro se llevó los dedos a los labios sintiendo aun los labios de Allison contra los suyos, tenía la sensación de haber abierto La Caja de Pandora, hasta ese momento Eva no había sido plenamente consciente de la atracción que sentía hacia Allison, si era sincera consigo misma todo empezó en cuanto la vio por primera vez y le había invadido una sensación poderosa de posesión, como si sintiera que Allison le pertenecía, ella misma había provocado aquel acercamiento, pero es que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella tenía necesidad de ella y cada vez era más fuerte y ahora que la había besado sentía que había enfermado, que había contraído la enfermedad del deseo, ansiaba su boca ahora más que nunca y dolía… dolía horrores

Un dolor tan mortal como ningún otro que hubiera sentido antes , que no sabía si provenía de su corazón o de sus propias entrañas.

Acabó tumbada en el suelo en posición fetal aún abrazada a sus rodillas apoyada contra la puerta hasta que sus lagrimas se secaron, hasta que todo se enfrió y aunque el dolor seguía clavado en su vientre este dejó paso a la vergüenza, al arrepentimiento, al miedo de que Allison no volviera a mirarla a la cara ni a dirigirle la palabra, esperaba que no fuera así, que simplemente lo dejaran pasar pero ante esa sola idea Eva se angustiaba porque en su mente no hacia más que rememorar ese beso una y otra y otra vez.

Allison salió del despacho sin mirar atrás sintiendo el ardor de ese beso furtivo pero apasionado, había sido una inyección para ella, había bajado al mismísimo infierno y había sentido fuego donde el vientre perdía su casto nombre y se transformaba en Venus y eso sin siquiera sentir su lengua, cuando la sintió una inyección de deseo por ir más allá se apoderó de ella y se intensificó cuando se dejó llevar y descendió la mano por su costado subiéndola por su abdomen en dirección a su pecho, el insistente cosquilleo la abrumaba

y empezó a sentirse completamente perdida en una espiral que la mareaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su mano seguía aproximándose cada vez más sin dejar de besarla, pero el fogonazo intenso que sentía en su cuerpo desapareció de golpe cuando los labios de Eva se separaron de los suyos y su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, la miró fijamente y se percató de que aquello no era normal, no sabía que le había pasado pero debía quedar ahí, lanzó aquella excusa idiota para disculparse y poder salir de su despacho con el corazón al galope, pasándose las manos por el pelo, con la mirada perdida, se chocó con alguien en el pasillo y ni siquiera pidió disculpas, se estaba ahogando y corrió, primero sin rumbo y luego empujó con fuerza la puerta de las escaleras subiendo los escalones de tres en tres y al llegar a la azotea gritó como una desquiciada

Durante un par de semanas más o menos las miradas esquivas de las dos mujeres traían consigo malestar por ambas partes, Eva por haberla besado y Allison por haberse ido de aquella manera de su despacho, pero ninguna de las dos habló del tema, ninguna miró a la cara a la otra y los días siguieron pasando, se cruzaban en la habitación de Henry, siguieron coincidiendo en el pasillo, pero tanto una como otra disimulaban para evitarse.

Una mañana de esas tantas en las que Allison volvió a esquivar a Eva cuando esta se dirigía a su despacho, agotada por tanto trajín tomó la decisión de seguirla - Dra Zambrano - hasta ella misma se sorprendió, no esperaba llamarla así ni Eva esperaba, primero, que le dirigiera la palabra y segundo y mucho menos que lo hiciera de esa forma tan fria, se quedó helada mirando a Allison - Dra Cameron - contestó dejando que ella continuara, estaba claro que llamándola así ella quería guardar distancias así que Eva le respondió de la misma forma.

- Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted si es posible, no tardaré mucho

Eva la miró a los ojos, Allison le devolvió la mirada y la morena extendió la mano hacia la puerta dándole permiso para entrar, Allison observó la nueva decoración del despacho pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario porque no era el momento, miró a la silla donde hacia dos semanas habían estado abrazadas, volvió a mirar a Eva, se quedó de pie y la morena hizo otro tanto, como no sabía que hacer con las manos se la metió en los bolsillos de la bata que llevaba sobre una blusa carmín y una falda negra. Al ver que Allison tardaba en arrancar Eva le dio cuerda.

- Usted dirá…

Allison se había quedado contemplando los labios rojos de Eva tal vez si no fuera por aquella maldita camisa que los hacia resaltar aun más no se habría fijado.

Que fácil era engañarse a si misma, no querer admitir ni a ella misma siquiera que había soñado con ese beso y esos labios cada noche y que como en ese momento acababa estremeciéndose cada vez que lo pensaba.

Pero se obligó a concentrarse en lo que había ido a hacer allí y tomó aire, respirando tan hondo como pudo hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones

- no podemos seguir así, no quiero seguir así, así que quiero disculparme por haberme ido de esa manera de su despacho, lo que ocurrió fue un error, debería habérselo dicho en aquel momento pero como no lo hice, se lo digo ahora, fue un error y quiero que sepa que se equivoca conmigo, no la juzgo, me da igual si le gustan los hombres o las mujeres… pero yo tengo muy claro lo que me gusta, lo siento. La verdad es que me resulta bastante incomodo, supongo que igual que a usted, así que creo que lo mejor es olvidar lo que pasó y que podamos seguir mirándonos a la cara sin avergonzarnos, usted es mi jefa y además la madre de Henry, tenemos que seguir viéndonos a diario.

Eva se mordió el labio por dentro con rabia, percibía sus ojos hinchados aguantando la emoción a cada palabra que Allison le decía, intentó aguantar el tipo aunque ganas no le faltaron de decirle que si, que ella lo tendría muy claro pero bien que le metió la lengua hasta la garganta, entonces no parecía que no le gustase.

- Me parece bien, tienes razón, fue un error, una tontería, supongo que fue un cúmulo de cosas y aunque no te importe prefiero que te quede claro que yo también se perfectamente lo que me gusta y no eres tu - se la metió doblada alzando la barbilla y sonrió - me alegro que se haya aclarado porque la verdad es que si que era incomodo Dra. Cameron, si ha terminado ya le agradecería que saliera de mi despacho, tengo mucho papeleo.

Allison se quedó estupefacta, no es que esperara que se echase a llorar o que le suplicase , no lo sabía con exactitud pero desde luego no esperaba que le contestase de esa manera, como si no le importara, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima, ahora era ella quien no sabía hacia donde mirar - bien… yo también me alegro que haya quedado todo claro, hasta luego - se despidió con la voz apagada, bajo la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta, abriéndola , saliendo y cerrando tras de si dispuesta a seguir trabajando pero con la cabeza hecha un completo lío dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de ocurrir y al porqué se sentía como si hubiera perdido en algún sentido, Eva era quien la había besado, ella quien la había rechazado, debería sentirse mal de alguna forma ¿ o no?

Eva decidió pasar pagina, decidió hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada e intentar olvidarlo, porque no tenía porqué exponer sus sentimientos, siguió adelante con su día a día, intentando parecer estar serena, en otro momento de su vida habría echado a Cameron del hospital, pero Cameron era la hija de James y Blanca y además la madre biológica de Henry y Henry estaba enfermo, era un compromiso, así que tenía que seguir encontrándosela por los pasillos pero hacer como que, encontrársela le era indiferente al mismo tiempo era una forma de castigarla en secreto, porque Eva no podía creer que Allison no hubiera sentido nada, la sintió, sintió lo que ella sentía, acariciaba su cuerpo y Allison también la besaba, aquel beso aunque lo hubiera empezado ella había sido mutuo ¿por qué si no le gustaba no se separó en cuanto sus labios se rozaron? En ese momento hubo algo más y no iba a engañarla por mucho que le dijera que no le gustaba, muy posiblemente había sido un error, pero no podía negar que le hubiera gustado, les había gustado a ambas, pero si Allison no lo confesaba ella tampoco lo haría.

Caminaba por el pasillo con un informe en la mano cuando se quedó estática al verla en el mostrador de admisión. Llevaba una cola de caballo, gafas y reía junto al Doctor Chase, uno de los miembros del equipo de Hobble, Chase se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oido y ella volvió a reir como una colegiala idiota, si, idiota, idiotizada porque el capitán del equipo de futbol o el chico más popular tonteaba con ella, eso es lo que parecía, a Eva se le acabó la paz que había alcanzado a lo largo del día y se sintió como si le arrancaran el estomago de cuajo y lo pasaran por una trituradora, se puso furiosa no, lo siguiente y desde luego no pensaba darse la vuelta y hacer como si no hubiera visto nada, se acercó dando varias zancadas y los separó metiéndose en medio y sin pedir disculpas se dirigió directamente a Ruby - Ruby cielo, te importa pasarme el historial del paciente de la cortina trece?

Actuó como si no hubiera empujado con brusquedad a los otros dos que se miraron por encima de su hombro, ella notó sus miradas pero le importaron una mierda

- Claro que si Dra. Zambrano, ahora mismo - Ruby se deslizó con su silla hasta el ordenador, tecleó varias veces y abrió el archivador de su izquierda - aquí lo tiene - se lo tendió tras deslizarse en la silla hasta ella

- Muchas gracias guapa- le guiñó el ojo y luego miró a los otros dos - Dr. Chase, Dra. Cameron - metió el informe que llevaba en la mano dentro del historial - ya que mi padre no os da trabajo - le empujó la carpeta a Allison en el pecho -Tanner Scavo, siete años, vómitos y diarrea - sonrío - que os divirtáis - se despidió con la mano y se alejó de ellos a paso ligero y se fue con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a ver a Henry deseando que el pequeño Scavo les vomitara a los dos encima y se les quitaran las ganas de reír.

Mientras jugaba con Henry a los videojuegos sentada a su lado en la cama se preguntó si ambos estarían saliendo juntos y sintió ese pellizco al que iba a tener que acostumbrarse de aquí en adelante, lo que le pasaba con aquella maldita rubia estaba más que claro, no sabía como ni cuando había pasado pero se había enamorado de ella, aunque hablar de estar enamorada era demasiado, era una palabra demasiado grande para el tiempo que hacía que la conocía y además a ella siempre le habían gustado los hombres. Tal vez necesitara distraerse, tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada con las preocupaciones de sus hijos y ese enamoramiento extraño que sentía hacia Allison no era más que un espejismo , una señal de que había llegado el momento de airearse porque a ese ritmo acabaría enamorándose de Leroy el de mantenimiento y todo era posible, porque al menos Leroy tenía entre las piernas lo que Allison no tenía y tal vez fuera mas factible.

Estaba de mala leche, aunque no lo reconociera lo estaba, necesitaba quitarse aquello de encima y la mejor forma de olvidarse o de plantarle cara a aquella pesadilla es que ella también tuviera algo con lo que entretenerse, necesitaba alguien con quien darle celos a Allison, aunque hablar de celos no fuera lo correcto porque puede que no obtuviera respuesta por parte de ella…

Eva sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto lo que la Dra. Cameron hiciera o dejase de hacer?

Miró a su hijo un segundo y le sonrío volviendo la vista a la pantalla

- Te estoy dando una paliza mamá - Henry rió

- Lo se, eres muy bueno, pero al menos no me ganas a Scrabble - ella rió también y siguió intentando llegar al menos en la segunda posición en la carrera con el rebufo y pudo adelantar varios puestos haciendo estrellarse a varios coches que tenía por delante

- Evita

Aquella voz la hizo sobresaltarse y mirar hacia la puerta - Archer - miró a su madre que estaba justo detrás de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Que sorpresa verdad? - le dijo su madre mirándola y alzando una ceja

Archer Montgomery estaba delante de ella, imponente y tan atractivo como lo había sido años atrás, o más aun, Eva dejó el mando sobre la cama de Henry

- Será mejor que salgamos - miró a su hijo - Ahora vuelvo Henry -

- Yo me quedo con mi nieto - Guadalupe empujó el cochecito con la pequeña Emma y lo entró a la habitación - han pasado muchos años, tendréis que poneros al día

Eva miró a su madre y se percató de que la presencia de Archer Montgomery en su hospital no era una casualidad, entrecerró los ojos mirándola y luego volvió la vista a Archer

- Vamos a la cafetería

- Porqué no mejor a tu despacho?

Eva cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y salió al pasillo con él

- Porque estar a solas contigo siempre resulta peligroso

A Eva se le escapó una sonrisilla de medio lado al recordar los años que había salido con él

- No quiere arriesgarse Doctora Zambrano? Que pena, la recordaba mucho más… - acercó su boca a su oido - atrevida

Eva sintió el cosquilleo de su bigote y sus labios en la oreja y su risa Pre-orgásmica inundó el pasillo, se mordió el labio - ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso Archer

- Si, pero yo recuerdo nuestras entretenidas noches como si fuera ayer

- Yo también las recuerdo bastante bien Archer, recuerdo el contraste entre tus noches entretenidas y mis largas esperas sola en la cama, por eso te dejé, porque perdí la cuenta de todos los distintos olores a perfume barato que traías por la mañana - sacó morritos porque en fin, Eva aquello ya lo tenía superado

- Pero juntos también lo pasábamos bien - la cogió de la cintura

- Si, era muy divertido jugar a la ruleta rusa de las venéreas contigo - le apartó las manos pero él volvió a cogerla y la llevó contra la pared, Eva se encontró frente a él y lo miró a los labios y luego a los ojos

- Se que estabas loca por mi y se que lo sigues estando

- Y yo se por tu hermana que estás casado así que aparta tus manos de encima - susurró Eva

- Esta es tu oportunidad de ser la otra, no te parece excitante? Se que no sales con nadie ahora

- Excitante pasar dos o tres noches contigo a la semana esperando que aparezcas cuando te convenga, estar siempre dispuesta para ti , no gracias, o te tengo o no te tengo, no me gustan las medias tintas y… - le pasó un dedo por el pecho - tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste, no pienso volver a caer

- Eso lo veremos… - le dijo él

Eva volvió a sacar morritos ladeando la cabeza

- Estás preciosa - respondió mirando sus labios

- Y tu sigues siendo un pulpo - se sacudió levemente para safarse de él pero no lo consiguió porque en el fondo solo se estaba haciendo la difícil, había estado enamorada de ese hombre toda la vida a pesar de sus engaños

- Siguen gustándote las pelirrojas? Porque conozco a una camarera que estaría dispuesta a hacer un trío…

Eva apretó los labios y se separó de él

- Sigue soñando Archer - echó a andar pasándose la mano por el pelo

- Venga Evita… - fue tras ella alcanzándola - vamos, está buena, podría ser una experiencia

Eva negó con la cabeza

- Lo mío con tu hermana solo fue un montaje, no nos acostamos de verdad, Addison y yo solo nos besamos

- Pero estabais desnudas, en nuestra cama…

Eva sonrío al recordarlo

- Fue una lección para ti y para Derek, para que espabilarais, es increíble que sigas pensando que te puse los cuernos, aquí el único infiel eres tu.

Con Derek funcionó en parte, al menos se casaron, pero a ti lo único que conseguí es hacerte creer que tendrías la posibilidad de hacer un trío con otra tía, tal vez lo aceptaría si fuese con otro hombre - lo miró

- Ni hablar - alzó la ceja

- Pues es lo que hay - Eva sonrío para si siguiendo el camino a la cafetería y entonces vio a Allison que se dirigía hacia ellos con la mirada perdida en el informe

- Bueno, puede que me piense lo del trío con la pelirroja

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- y tan en serio

Archer la detuvo y la arrimó contra la pared

- Ya sabía yo que mi chica latina no iba a fallarme - acercó su boca a sus labios y la besó, Eva siguió su beso y cuando Archer bajó a su cuello vio

por el rabillo del ojo que Allison los miraba, a Eva se le escapó una sonrisa cuando la vio desviar la mirada y acelerar el paso, soltó una risita a posta - Ay! Archer… me haces cosquillas - solo para que Allison la oyera

Archer rozó su nariz mirándola fijamente

- Nos vemos esta noche preciosa - le sacó la cajita de cerillas donde trabajaba la camarera pelirroja - nos vemos aquí y luego nos vamos a mi hotel - le guiñó el ojo, la besó y se fue.

Eva miró la cajita de cerillas y suspiró pesadamente pero cuando se giró hacia su izquierda vio a Allison al fondo del pasillo esperando el ascensor , no podía desaprovechar su oportunidad de restregárselo, Allison evitó mirarla y ambas entraron juntas, rozaron sus manos al ir a pulsar el mismo botón, Allison la retiró con rapidez abrazando las carpetas que llevaba mientras que Eva daba vueltas a la cajetilla de cerillas para que Allison pudiera verla mientras que pensaba en como deshacerse de Archer aquella noche, lo llamaría media hora antes diciéndole que había entrado una urgencia y no podía marcharse.

O puede que aquello de verdad fuera la forma de desconectar de todo que estaba buscando, no le gustaban las mujeres y sin embargo se sentía atraida por Allison, ¿ Y si acostandose con esa chica del bar conseguía quitarse de encima sus dudas y al mismo tiempo desconectar? Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y además Archer estaba allí, no estaría sola con ella.

El silencio reinaba en el ascensor mientras iba subiendo, Allison dejó de mirar la cajetilla he intentó distraerse con el monitor que indicaba las plantas a las que iban subiendo

- Tanner Scavo tenía meningitis, lo hemos aislado, lo hemos tratado y se está recuperando, lo hemos cogido a tiempo - explicó Allison para romper el silencio que la agobiaba y la mantenía en tensión, jamás confesaría a nadie como se había sentido al ver como ese tio empotraba a su jefa contra la pared y la besaba de aquella forma, jamás confesaría que habría deseado ser ella quien lo hiciera.

Eva miró de soslayo a Allison y se mordió el labio inferior, actuó con naturalidad , por supuesto preocupada por su paciente - bien, déjalo en observación veinticuatro horas, si tiene fiebre avísame.

- Creí que no estaría aquí esta noche - mierda, ya había metido la pata, acababa de destapar que había odio esa conversación con ese tío, al menos había oído que había quedado con él en un bar

Sonrío de medio lado sin mirarla

- Si, así es, estaré aquí solo hasta media noche a no ser que haya complicaciones y tenga que quedarme

- Bueno, no olvide que soy médico, puedo tratar perfectamente una meningitis, si le sube la fiebre se como actuar, puede disfrutar de la noche con tranquilidad

Eva la miró de soslayo

- Gracias, pero si hay complicaciones quiero saberlo

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo cuando Allison estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba saliendo con él pero agradeció que saliera justo a tiempo porque probablemente se habría arrepentido de preguntarle, si lo era o no lo era no era cosa suya.

Chase entró en el ascensor pero Allison no se percató porque seguía mirando a Eva alejarse por el pasillo, no fue hasta que él le habló que se dio cuenta

- Me he cruzado con el Dr. Montgomery, casi le pido un autógrafo - bromeó

- ¿El Doctor Montgomery? - Allison lo miró frunciendo el ceño

- Archer Montgomery, el neurólogo, su nombre sale en muchas revistas de medicina, ¿Qué te pasa? - la miró extrañado

- Archer… Montgomery - se quedó pensativa - alto, pelo castaño, ojos azules y presencia de militar?

Chase se quedó pensativo

- No diría que tanto pero… supongo que si - se giró hacia ella - que pasa ¿te gusta? - con tonillo celoso

Allison se echó para atrás

- ¿A mi? ¡Claro que no! - protestó mirándolo hasta con asco - me he cruzado con él en el pasillo eso es todo, ni siquiera sabía quien era

- Pues la Dire estará contenta…

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué? - Allison lo miró fijamente y puso toda su atención

- ¿ es que no lo sabes? Estuvieron juntos en la universidad, prácticamente acabaron la carrera juntos, vivieron juntos, Archer Montgomery es el hermano de la Doctora Montgomery, la neonatóloga, estaba casada con Derek Shepherd, el Neurocirujano, Por Dios, Cameron, ¿donde has estado? En las revistas medicas, los congresos de medicina, siempre salían juntos todos en las fotos

- ¿Y siguen juntos? - Allison tragó con dificultad

- No que yo sepa, pero si está aquí… por algo será supongo, habrá venido a ver a sus hijos

Allison tenía claro que Henry no era suyo, tampoco es que le fuera a ir contando a Chase que el hijo mayor de la directora era en realidad adoptado y que ella era su madre biológica, pero ¿y la pequeña?

- Seguramente - contestó Allison en la inopia mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta del ascensor con la cabeza en otra parte - por cierto Chase… ¿ también sigues las telenovelas y lees revistas del corazón ? No sabía que te gustara tanto la vida social de los médicos famosos

- Eh! - protestó Chase - no te pases - la señaló - te he dicho que vienen en las revistas de medicina

- Si, claro, apuesto a que sigues la telenovela de moda del canal hispano - Allison levantó la comisura del labio abrazando mas fuerte aun la carpeta y saliendo del ascensor - Adiós Chase… - sonrió a espaldas de él mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

- Quedamos esta noche? Podríamos ir a mi casa

- Tengo trabajo, otro día - Allison volvió a sonreír, si quería algo con ella le iba a costar trabajo conseguirlo, además en aquel momento sus prioridades eran otras completamente distintas.

Guadalupe no era la única que había captado esas dos miradas entre las dos mujeres, había alguien más.

Había procurado plantar delante de su hija al único hombre que a ella como madre le había gustado, un Neurólogo con un nombre grande.

Archer Montgomery. Hacía años que lo conocía a él y a su familia pero sobre todo a su padre con el que tuvo una aventurilla.

Lo había hecho venir para contarle lo mal que lo estaba pasando Eva, que necesitaba distracciones y eso es lo que él podría resultar, una buena "distracción"

Henry se había percatado también de aquellas miradas cómplices, como también se percató de la actitud de su abuela Lupe, él no era tonto desde luego. Su abuela le había traído a mamá a un antiguo novio para que se enamoraran de nuevo pero a él no le caía bien ese hombre, ni siquiera lo había saludado al llegar.

En uno de sus sueños había visto cosas, había visto a Allison y a su madre bañando a Emma juntas, riendo y jugando con ella, Allison era Sheriff y llevaba una placa en la correa y tenía un coche amarillo, aquel sueño era muy chulo y aunque Allison fuera medico le había gustado soñar que sus madres estaban juntas, como una familia.

Empezó a toser levemente, había oído a su abuela hablar por teléfono con su novio para decirle que su hija había quedado con Archer aquella noche. Tosió un poco más fuerte y añadió una respiración trabajosa

- ¿Henry que te pasa? - preguntó su abuela Lupe acercándose a él, le tocó la frente, las mejillas y no notó que tuviera fiebre, miró la saturación de oxigeno

- Lla-llama a mamá - le pidió

- Cariño tu mamá no puede venir ahora, respira, toma aire despacio

Pero Henry tosió más fuerte y medio se incorporó respirando todavía más trabajosamente y Guadalupe le dio al timbre, las enfermeras llegaron y les pidió que avisaran a Eva, esta llegó corriendo

- Que pasa Henry? - asustada se acercó a él y cogió el fonendo de una de las enfermeras para auscultarlo

- Me duele el pecho, no puedo respirar - se posó la mano allí

Eva subió la cama hasta mantener sentado a Henry, controló los niveles de oxigeno y el suero

- Ya está cariño en un ratito te encontrarás mejor

Henry la miró aun respirando fuerte pero controlando poco a poco la respiración para que su madre viera que mejoraba, solo para que no lo metiera directamente al quirófano, había que tener un control perfecto de la situación

- T-te vas? - se fijó en su vestido y en su maquillaje

Eva había decidido finalmente salir esa noche con Archer , Había quedado con él directamente en su hotel porque le había dicho que probablemente si iba al bar se arrepentiría, así todo era más directo y estaba a punto de salir cuando recibió la llamada de las enfermeras

- No cariño - Eva le sonrío acariciándole la cabeza - Me quedo contigo - le dio un beso apretado en la mejilla y se inclinó para mirar a Emma dormir en el cochecito, acarició sus manitas

- De eso nada Eva, yo puedo quedarme con él, también soy cardiocirujana, si se pone peor te llamo, pero no puedes cambiar tus planes porque le haya dado un ataque de asma

- En eso consiste ser madre "mamá" - le replicó Eva mirándola fijamente - En que tu prioridad sean siempre tus hijos - se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle - no abandonarlos por ir a echar un polvo

Guadalupe la miró alzando la barbilla

- ¿Estas intentando decirme algo?

- ¿Te has sentido aludida ,"madre"? - le clavó la mirada mientras Guadalupe alzaba una ceja - Ya hablaremos de cómo ha aparecido Archer aquí tan de repente, ahora llévate a Emma a casa, yo me quedaré con mi hijo

Guadalupe respiró hondo, tomó el cochecito - hasta mañana Henry - le dio un beso, le acaricio la mejilla y se marchó sin mirar a su hija

Allison se dirigió corriendo a la habitación de Henry porque una de las enfermeras la había informado que había tenido un ataque y cuando abrió la puerta se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Eva con aquel vestido tan corto y ajustado, sintió un cosquilleo que recorrió sus costados y le erizó los pelillos de la nuca

- Dra. Cameron - Henry ya estaba calmado, ella estaba de pie controlando los aparatos

- Cre-creí que había salido - consiguió articular Allison - Me han dicho que Henry ha sufrido un ataque y he subido corriendo

Eva le sonrió - Ya está controlado, no te preocupes, se ha quedado dormido, he decidido quedarme, primero está Henry.

Allison asintió mirando a Henry

- Si… quieres irte ahora puedo quedarme con él - Allison no quería ofrecerse para que se fuera con el otro, por supuesto que no, se había pasado la tarde maquinando que hacer para impedir que Eva se fuera con ese tío pero no había conseguido idear nada, podría haberle dicho que el pequeño Scavo tenía fiebre o algo así, pero eso no habría funcionado porque no era verdad y no se le ocurría otra cosa, así que ya se había imaginado a Eva acostándose con aquel tipo y se había puesto de mal humor con todo el mundo, incluido Chase.

- No, gracias, no hace falta, es mi hijo y quiero estar con él, ya he mandado a mi madre a casa con la pequeña

- Él es el….si es el , el…. - cerró los ojos arrepintiéndose al instante de haber empezado o intentado decir algo

- Si él es que? - Eva sonrío pícara, algo le decía y estaba casi segura de que Allison en algún momento le iba a preguntar por él

- Te-tengo cosas que hacer, voy a ver como sigue Tanner - se pasó la mano por la nuca, sacudió la cabeza y se giró para marcharse

- Quieres saber si es el padre de Emma ¿verdad? - susurró Eva mirando hacia su cabeza, vio como Allison la bajaba y se quedaba parada sin saber que en ese momento la rubia había sentido un vuelco en el corazón - No lo es - al menos que ella supiera - tuve a Emma por inseminación artificial -. O eso quería pensar, aunque sabía que no había sido así, habría tenido los papeles por casa, no recordaba como había tenido a Emma, lo más probable es que hubiera estado tan borracha que por eso no supiera como ni quien había sido, no sabía quien era el padre de su hija, pero estaba segura de que no era Archer, hacia años que no lo veía

Allison no supo que decir, no supo que responder a eso pero sintió tal alivio en su interior que asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación sin atreverse a mirarla.

Eva respiró tan hondo y tan despacio que sintió un leve mareo, había dejado de respirar por unos segundos cuando vio a Allison quedarse parada creía que iba a darse la vuelta pero aunque no lo hiciera y se marchara sintió que había algo, ¿Por qué si no iba a importarle si Archer era o no el padre de Emma? Apretó los labios levemente emocionada y esbozó una pequeña y liviana sonrisa esperando alguna otra señal por parte de ella en algún otro momento. Miró a Henry y frunció el ceño porque por un segundo creyó verlo sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a él dándole un beso en la frente, se sentó a su lado, sacó de su bolso el ultimo libro de Richard Castle y comenzó a leer en silencio, desde luego no era la forma en que había imaginado acabar la noche, pero tampoco estaba mal del todo.


	4. El tango no es de tres

Llevaba un vestido rojo bolero, sabía que era un color con el que siempre acertaba, un escote de vértigo en forma de uve que iba sujeto en un nudo hacia atrás en la nuca, espalda descubierta y por supuesto sin sujetador, llevaba una flor roja en el pelo, tan roja como sus labios y su vestido que además terminaba en pico le daba la presencia de una bailarina de tango.

Se encontraba sentada en un taburete de la barra, tenía las piernas apoyadas de lado, una mujer elegante nunca las cruzaba y bebía un Gin tonic mientras esperaba a que Archer llegara con la camarera.

Habían vuelto a quedar, pero esta vez en el bar del hotel. Eva jugaba con la pajita de su bebida. No podía estar más nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba bien, sabía que aquello marcaría un antes y un después y que dejaría atrás todas sus tensiones, Archer volvería a marcharse, no volvería a ver a esa chica y volvería a su vida real como si lo que iba a ocurrir aquella noche nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Bebió delicadamente posando sus labios sobre la fina pajita y luego volvió a mirar el reloj de la pared, un reloj que imitaba al de una vieja estación, como el estilo de todo el bar, parecía dar la sensación de estar esperando un tren en Londres.

Ella no era una mujer de esperar, nunca había tenido que hacerlo, a excepción de Archer claro, con él todo era esperar, suspiró pensativa y respiró hondo, porque aquella vez sería la última, solo buscaba esa distracción que tanto necesitaba y se acabó, pero se le pasó por la cabeza que probablemente Archer se hubiera ido con esa camarera él solo, lo que no podía creer es que desaprovechara la oportunidad de tener un trio aunque posiblemente ya hubiera hecho más de uno.

Cuando empezó a exasperarse ante el pensamiento de que la hubiera dejado plantada pagó su bebida al camarero, tomó su pequeño bolso tamaño cartera y puso sus altos tacones en el suelo

- ¿A donde vas? ¿ ya te ibas?

Archer había llegado solo, la miraba con los brazos abiertos

- Siempre tan impaciente gatita, pero no te vas a ningún lado porque ya estamos aquí, solo he tenido un ligero contratiempo

Eva alzó la ceja

- ¿Que ligero contratiempo? ¿Te la has tirado en el coche de camino al hotel? Y por cierto… ¿ donde está? Por que solo te veo a ti

Está aparcando, hemos venido en su coche, la cosa es que… ha habido un pequeño cambio

- Ya estoy aquí , he aparcado un poco más lejos

A Eva estuvo a punto de darle un colapso, las piernas le flojearon y tuvo que agarrarse al brazo de Archer apretándolo ligeramente aunque este no notó el vahído que estuvo a punto de darle cuando vio entrar a Cameron con una justado vestido blanco que dejaba ver su perfectas curvas, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño casual con algunos mechones sueltos sobre la frente, unos pendientes largos en cascada que resaltaban su largo cuello.

Allison miró a Eva sin inmutarse intentando disimular lo que había sentido al verla y actuó con naturalidad posando una mano sobre el hombro de Archer, sonrío de medio lado y llevó su boca al oído susurrándole algo que Eva fue incapaz de oír, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Archer sacó la tarjeta de la habitación de su bolsillo pasándosela, Allison miró a Eva, le guiñó el ojo y se adelantó hacia la habitación

- ¿Que te parece eh? - Archer se mordió el labio inferior con todos los dientes - me ha dicho que quiere adelantarse para prepararlo todo - Eva tragó saliva

- Esta no es la camarera…

- Lo se, pero no me digas que no esta buena y además es guapa, es que surgió un imprevisto, cuando fui al bar me dijo que había empezado a salir con alguien así que… en fin es lo que tienen las veinteañeras, así que cuando fui a decírtelo al hospital la chica de recepción me dijo que ya te habías marchado, estuve un rato hablando con ella, me pareció simpática y le comenté nuestro problema

Eva se alteró

- ¡¿a Ruby?! ¿Le contaste a Ruby que pensabas hacer un trío con su jefa y le ofreciste que sustituyera a tu camarera?

- Eso mismo

- Tu eres idiota, estas cosas no se van diciendo por ahí como si nada

- Pues estuvo a punto de aceptar…

Eva se ruborizó por completo, no se esperaba aquella respuesta, Ruby "casi" acepta un trío con ella, le empezaron a entrar unos sofocos infernales, el problema era que probablemente se enterara todo el hospital de donde se encontraba ahora y lo que iba a estar haciendo

- … pero Allison pasaba por allí justo en aquel momento y ella se ofreció así que…

- ¿Ss-se… se ofreció? - Eva no podía creer aquello, eso era imposible

- Si, así tal cual, es una chica bastante lanzada, jamás lo habría imaginado

No, ni ella tampoco lo habría imaginado, que Allison se ofreciera para hacer un trío con ella después de todo el lío que había montado por un entupido beso. Bueno, un beso, sin el estúpido. Estaba claro que sabía que la otra componente del trío era ella, sabía que había quedado con Archer, que se había suspendido porque Henry se encontraba mal, asi que Eva supuso que Allison tenía que haber deducido que era ella quien se encontraría allí

- ¿Ella sabía que yo iba a estar aquí verdad?

- Pues la verdad es que no me preguntó, pero tampoco se ha sorprendido al verte ¿no? Yo creo que le has gustado, aunque bueno, ya os conocéis

- Si… - Eva miró a Archer y luego desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde Allison había desaparecido - Ya nos conocemos

Allison subió a la habitación, le temblaban las piernas y también las manos porque apenas atinó a abrir la puerta, cuando lo consiguió y entró cerró la puerta con su cuerpo y dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, se llevó la mano al pecho y la deslizó hasta su vientre, parecía que Había estado corriendo, se sentía ahogada y cerró los ojos rememorando el instante en que había visto a Eva en el bar, esa mujer la mataba cuando llevaba algo rojo.

No sabía como se había metido exactamente en aquel lio, lo había hecho sin pensar, cuando había oído a Archer hablar con Ruby de que los acompañara al hotel para aquella experiencia cuando vio a Ruby calibrar sus opciones pensaba que iba a decir que no pero por su actitud parecía que iba a pasar justo lo contrario "yo voy" "yo lo haré" eso fue lo que salió de la boca de Allison metiéndose en aquella conversación en petit comité que ellos dos mantenían instantes después de que Ruby dijera que tendría que cancelar un par de cosas y hacer algunas llamadas. Pasó por encima de ella pero no le importó porque aquel terreno, aunque fuera pantanoso era "su terreno" no el de la recepcionista, el tema Archer- Directora no le competía a ella.

Tuvo que soportar los ojos de Archer sobre ella, mirándola de arriba abajo. No había podido impedir que Archer y Eva se acostaran pero al menos podría estar ahí, en medio de todo y ser parte de ello, aquello era una locura pero no podía soportar la idea de que se acostara con aquel tío. Había estado tan ocupada observando a la morena que apenas se había percatado de la reacción que Eva había tenido al verla aunque le había quedado más que claro que se había quedado sin palabras, no se lo esperaba y no era para menos después de lo que le había hecho.

Allison se separó de la puerta, miró la habitación y encendió las velas que había por allí, en la habitación también había Champán pues Archer así lo había pedido. Puso una suave melodía en el hilo musical y graduó las luces. Dejó su bolso en el sillón y abrió la puerta cuando los oyó llegar.

Eva entró la primera miró a Allison y esta la siguió con la mirada, Archer entró y cerró la puerta tras de si - Bueno… empecemos a jugar

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Eva sintió un pinchazo - creo que esto no es muy buena idea - comentó mirando a Allison pero queriendo decírselo a Archer

- No vale arrepentirse Evita - contestó Archer mientras Allison la miraba y este pasaba una cinta negra cubriéndole los ojos - ya es demasiado tarde para abandonar el juego - susurró a su oído, Eva se relamió los labios para volver a protestar porque sentía la boca seca, llevó la mano al lazo - Ssh estate quietecita.- le apartó las manos

Allison en ese instante no pudo contenerse, cuando los ojos de Eva quedaron cubiertos no había miradas que la intimidaran se acercó a ella sigilosa, Eva sintió un leve roce en su costado y pudo jurar que fue la mano de Allison, suspiró sintiendo un cosquilleo allí y de repente unos suaves labios en su cuello.

Se estremeció por completo y suspiró con suavidad, con la boca entreabierta sintió cada roce en cada milímetro de su cuello, el cosquilleo subía y bajaba por su cuerpo dándole la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa, cuando los labios de Allison se posaron en su cuello completamente y sus besos se hicieron palpables, Eva dejó escapar leves gemidos que aumentaron cuando la rubia cogió confianza y succionó sin compasión, sentía los fuertes brazos de Archer alrededor de su cintura, sus manos subieron hasta el nudo de su vestido, desatándolo y besando su nuca. Cuando Eva lo sintió fue como si le hubieran dado un calambrazo, por un lado los besos de Allison, suaves, dulces, únicos, que la habían excitado de golpe, por otros los rudos y pinchosos besos de Archer que le estropeaban el momento. Deseaba estar a solas con ella, quería decirle "quédate" y a Archer "márchate"

En un momento se dio cuenta que estaba delirando, allí de pie, entre los dos, mientras su vestido caía al suelo y su cuerpo se debilitaba por las caricias, sintió las manos de una Allison que al contemplar sus pechos desnudos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo despacio, Eva se había perdido tras aquel lazo negro la mirada de deseo de la rubia pero su piel se erizaba al paso de sus manos, no podía dejar de suspirar y de sentir esas cosquillas de la primera vez en algunas zonas , Allison acarició su sexo por encima de sus braguitas de encaje y Archer la besó ahogando su gemido.

Cuando Allison lo vio besarla tomó a Eva de la barbilla sin dejar de acariciarla y apartando su boca de la de Archer la besó atrapando sus labios y cuando lo hizo recordó el momento en su despacho, lejos de separarse de ella esta vez Allison la besó con más intensidad mientras oía los comentarios obscenos de Archer como si vinieran de muy lejos, presionó su sexo sintiendo a Eva gemir dentro de su boca , un escalofrío de placer recorrió su columna, apartó la mano de entre sus piernas y la llevó a la venda de sus ojos, cuando los descubrió y miró a esos ojos de princesa turca se derritió por completo, la atrajo hacia si separándola de las garras de Archer y con las manos abarcando sus mejillas la besó de nuevo con más ganas que nunca, incluso que en su respuesta en aquel despacho, Eva empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, ella también se pegó a Allison y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello, se miraban a los ojos entre beso y beso y el calor empezaba a sofocarlas.

Archer las miraba sonriendo y mientras lo hacia fue quitándose la ropa hasta acabar completamente desnudo, se acercó a ellas y se situó tras Allison y se deshizo de su vestido besando su cuello y metió su mano entre sus bragas , Allison gimió dentro de la boca de Eva y esta se percató de lo que Archer estaba haciendo

- Que húmeda estás rubita… - le bajó las bragas y le quitó el sujetador acariciando uno de sus pechos mientras volvía a meter la mano entre sus piernas y la empujaba del vientre contra él frotando su miembro contra su trasero, Eva contempló el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia mientras Archer la tocaba y Allison tiró de Eva, gemía mirándola a ella como si fuese esta y no Archer quien la acariciaba, Eva empezó a besarla de nuevo y las manos de Allison se colaron dentro de sus bragas, Eva también empezó a gemir, Archer mordía y besaba el cuello de Allison mientras se deleitaba en acariciar su cuerpo sintiendo su miembro duro y listo para intervenir, las guió a la cama y dispuso a Eva primero quitándole las bragas, Allison la contempló sobre la cama completamente desnuda y esta vez el chispazo de deseo se hizo aun mayor, la miró con los ojos caídos, extasiada, medio obnubilada por el momento mientras Eva la miraba desde la cama mordiéndose el labio en parte avergonzada por estar así ante ella.

Archer dio un cachete en el trasero a Allison y esta dio un leve respingo, aquello la hizo reaccionar y se acercó a las piernas de Eva, las acarició ,separó sus rodillas y gateando sobre la cama se situó sobre ella, Eva la recibió con un suspiro, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

aun sorprendida sintiendo al estar así que aquello ya lo había vivido. ¿era acaso otra señal de que estaba donde debía estar?

Pasó sus manos por su pecho y las bajó a su cintura, la rubia se inclinó para besarla

Archer las observaba subiendo y bajando su mano sobre su miembro

- eso es…. Cómele las tetas rubia - Archer se mordía el labio con fuerza deseoso de participar

Eva vio por el rabillo del ojo como Archer se ponía el preservativo

- ¿Por qué has venido? - Susurró Eva deslizando sus labios por la mejilla de Allison hasta su oído

Allison apoyó su nariz en su mejilla y la rozó con sus labios volviendo a buscar su boca

- Porque no quería que te acostaras con él

Eva sintió un pellizco pero también pensó que Allison era una egoísta

- No quieres que me acueste con él pero tu si que te acuestas con Chase - recriminándola en un susurro

Allison le mordió el labio

- No me acuesto con Chase - Allison sonrió levemente por el gustazo que había sentido al ver que Eva estaba celosa de Chase pero de pronto su rostro cambió al sentir las manos de Archer sostenerla de las caderas

- Eva… - susurró mirándola y entonces Eva la sostuvo girando con ella en la cama , Eva empezó a besar a Allison hundiendo su boca en su cuello

Archer resopló cachondo

- Uff.. ¿Quieres que empiece por ti?… - Archer rió mirando el trasero en pompa de Eva y lo sostuvo dirigiendo su miembro hacia él - No te preocupes rubia, tu también vas a recibir un buen bocado de esto - solo de pensar en metérsela en la boca puso los ojos en blanco, acarició entre las piernas a Eva pero cuando estaba a punto de introducírsela Allison hizo girar a Eva

Archer se quedó mirándolas

- Pero que coño os pasa? - bramó mirandolas a las dos soltando su miembro abriendo sus manos ofuscado

- Nos pasa que queremos que te vayas - dijo Eva bajo el cuerpo de Allison, Allison miró a Archer con las mejillas ardiendo y al ver la vena de la frente de Archer a punto de explotar , ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Eva mordiéndoselo - No te necesitamos

- Serás puta… - Archer se sacó el preservativo tirandolo al suelo cabreado

- Donde las dan las toman Archie, más vale tarde que nunca - Eva sonrío pues por fin se había vengado de él dejándole como premio un calentón de narices.

Archer miró con desprecio a Eva , se metió los pantalones, cogió su ropa y se marchó de su propia habitación dejándolas solas, Eva se rió abrazando a Allison - gracias - la besó - gracias, gracias, gracias - a cada gracias iba dándole besos, la apretó contra ella sintiendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo y Allison rió también, al sentir la presión de su cuerpo no pudo contenerse y situándose y acomodándose sobre su pelvis empezó a moverse, la intensidad de la sonrisa de Eva bajó transformándose en excitación y llevó sus manos al trasero de la rubia haciendo más presión aún.

Allison incorporada sobre Eva empezó a moverse en vaivenes sobre su cuerpo , se echó hacia atrás haciendo y cruzó una de sus piernas con la de ella provocando que sus clítoris se rozaran completamente, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que aumentaba poco a poco al igual que los gemidos de ambas hasta que acabaron frotándose salvajemente, Eva cayó en éxtasis y el ritmo fue descendiendo simultáneamente hasta que Allison se inclinó sobre ella besando y lamiendo su vientre respirando entrecortadamente , pasó la palma de la mano por su abdomen y acarició sus pechos con ambas manos llevándoselos a la boca, lamiendo y succionado y saboreando su salada piel, sus cuerpos resbalaban a causa del sudor, Allison se sentía en una nube por cada gemido que oía de la boca de Eva, aquello era un sueño, la tenía y la tenía solo para ella.

Pasó las manos por su pelo enredando sus dedos en él y la besó con ansia infinita, su respiración ahogada sus pulsaciones aceleradas no eran nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro sentía algo que no se atrevía a decir y se estaba asustando de ello, mientras la hacia estremecerse bajo su cuerpo y llevaba su mano a su sexo penetrándola, Allison sintió que amaba a aquella mujer más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

**Agradecimientos** :

Muchas gracias a todas las que no estáis registradas en la página pero me mandáis mensajitos, ante la imposibilidad de responderos de otro modo lo hago desde aquí, me dais muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo al igual que mis seguidoras compis de fanfiction, muchos abrazos y besos virtuales a todas, que aunque no os conozco me arrancáis siempre una sonrisa.

**Nota**:

Para quien no haya visto la serie Anatomía de Grey, no sabrá quien es Archer Montgomery, Archer Montgomery está representado por el actor

Grant Show, que no es otro que el protagonista junto a Lana Parrilla en Swingtown, de ahí que lo haya elegido a él, como médico por Anatomía

Vinculándolo con Eva y utilizando más el carácter de Swingtown y su fascinación por el sexo, los intercambios de pareja, los tríos o las orgías, que no se aleja mucho del carácter de Archer Montgomery al que le gusta más dos tetas que a un tonto un lápiz.

Para quien tuviera dudas al respecto solo tiene que mirar las imágenes en Google para ponerle cara y espero haber aclarado y exonerado también al pobre Archer que aquí ni pincha ni corta pero lo necesitaba para llegar a lo que he llegado.

Así que démosle las gracias entre todas *aplausos* a él y a Guadalupe (Cora) que es quien le ha brindado la oportunidad de participar, seguro que más de una lectora, se ofrece para quitarle la calentura a este hombre. Pobrecito

Gracias por leer!


	5. Sabor Amargo

Eva posó las manos sobre su cabeza sintiendo la corriente que le provocaba su quinto orgasmo, se mordió el labio y se sintió caer en un abismo provocado por aquella pequeña e instantánea muerte mientras retorcía el cabello de su amante que aun seguía entre sus piernas.

Aún con los ojos cerrados la sintió trepar por su cuerpo y poco después su suave aliento de fresa golpeó su cuello cuando su boca se acercó a el para besarlo con la sensación de ser rozada por algodón de azúcar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a sus ojos verdes dibujando después una sonrisa que dejó escapar tras un suspiro.

- Bienvenida a la vida de nuevo - susurró y la besó

Eva volvió a sonreír acariciando sus costados mientras ella se erguía sobre su cuerpo y sentía su piel erizarse al paso de sus manos

- Tengo que marcharme - susurró para no romper el estado de éxtasis de la morena - mi abuela estará preocupada - se inclinó para besarla de nuevo - ¿mañana? - sonrío mordiéndose la comisura del labio

Eva asintió

- Mañana - le susurró

Ruby abrió sus labios en una preciosa y gran sonrisa mirando a su jefa aun desnuda en la cama y se separó de ella, mientras se vestía la vio cubrirse con las sabanas y se despidió con un gesto de la mano tras un último beso dejándola sola en la habitación de su casa.

Eva se había incorporado en la cama mirando hacia la puerta cerrada y suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo, se cubrió los ojos con una mano aun con la sensación de las caricias y los besos que Ruby le había regalado durante gran parte de la noche y de la madrugada.

Respiró hondo pensando si en algún lugar Cameron estaría recibiendo lo mismo por parte de Chase y se mordió el labio sintiendo como las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para ahogar su llanto que se transformó en angustia y la hizo retorcer la almohada para acallarlo.

Ni siquiera Ruby, con su dulce aliento a chicle de fresa podría hacerla olvidar esa noche que había pasado con ella, cuando su recepcionista le daba placer Eva cerraba los ojos imaginando el rostro de Allison, era lo único que la hacía llegar al final, luego los abría y veía a esa morena, sexy, atrevida, con un cuerpo perfecto que también la excitaba, pero que no era Allison.

**Flashbacks **

_Abandonaron juntas la habitación del hotel, Sus cuerpos aun ardientes se encontraron con el calor húmedo pesado y sofocante de la madrugada de Miami._

_Allison contempló las gotas de sudor que perlaban el moreno escote de la que se había convertido en su amante aquella noche y Eva se humedeció los labios al percatarse de aquella mirada perdida, cuando por fin la miró a los ojos le preguntó si necesitaba que la llevase, pero Eva le sonrío, notaba a su "pareja de baile" un poco nerviosa y no quería estropear aquello con silencios incómodos en el asiento de su coche aunque le apeteciera continuar la noche._

_- Gracias, pero no es necesario he traído a… - señaló hacia un lado, su precioso descapotable rojo, tan rojo como su vestido ( porque la pintura de sus labios había desaparecido por completo ) al que ella llamaba cariñosamente … - Regina_

_Allison se quedó __desconcertada __al oír ese nombre, un nombre que había tenido en la punta de la lengua durante toda la noche y que apunto estuvo de salir disparado de su boca en el momento póstumo del orgasmo. Si hubiera gritado aquel nombre… no sabía como hubiera podido explicarse se habría muerto de vergüenza y a saber que habría pensado Eva y ahora justamente su descapotable se llamaba así, últimamente su vida estaba llena de coincidencias extrañas e inexplicables_

_miró hacia el descapotable - vaya… ¿llamas a tu coche Regina?, un nombre curioso - intentando disimular su desconcierto_

_Es que es… mi Reina - se acercó al descapotable y acarició la brillante carrocería siendo observada por la rubia - una autentica Evil Queen de la carretera - le mostró un pequeño adorno de la bruja malvada de Blancanieves y Allison sonrió al verlo - Como yo_

_A Allison aquello le hizo gracia y no pudo evitar reír y mucho menos acercarse a ella tanto que Eva se tuvo que apoyar en el coche para no caer hacia atrás - así que como tu… um?_

_Así es… - Eva miró a sus ojos - solo que ella lo es en la carretera y yo lo soy en la cama - se humedeció los labios y miró los de la rubia_

_No me cabe duda - susurró Allison - no voy a discutirlo - los labios de Allison rozaron los de Eva , respiró sobre su boca, rozó su nariz y la tomó de la mejilla besándola despacio quedándose aun un poco más tras el beso, para rememorar su sabor, su olor y la cercanía de su rostro - Buenas noches…-sonrío - Majestad - guiñó y se marchó en aquel escarabajo amarillo_

_Eva se quedó contemplando la carretera por donde se había marchado con una sonrisa boba en los labios hasta que todo se quedó en silencio y la estela mágica de la rubia había desaparecido._

**Fin del Flashback **

Eva llegó al hospital aquella mañana tras la noche pasada con Ruby empujando el cochecito de Emma y con el bolso de bebe colgado al hombro y su maletín en la bandeja del cochecito.

Nada más entrar por la puerta vio a Ruby, esta la saludó con una sonrisa

Con un halo de complicidad en la mirada que Eva ignoró pero sus mejillas no pudieron hacerlo tan eficazmente y la delataron volviéndose de un tono rosado.

Se había levantado tranquila y relajada pero la entrada a su hospital acababa con todo eso, su humor había cambiado desde la noche del hotel y quienes lo pagaban eran sus empleados.

Cuando Allison entró riendo junto a Chase, Eva cerró los ojos respirando hondo porque la carcajada de la rubia que antes la había llenado de felicidad ahora era como una amarga puñalada, ahora no era con ella con quien reía, si no con él.

- Te llevaré un café - Chase le guiñó el ojo

- Pues entonces nos vemos arriba -

Allison pasó por detrás de Eva y ni siquiera la miró, como si no existiera no llegó ni a saludarla y eso había sido así desde lo sucedido en el hotel, desde ese día Allison se había vuelto distante, cuando Eva se acercó a ella saludándola con su gran sonrisa esta con mirada esquiva le dijo que tenía trabajo y se alejó de ella, no tardó mucho en volver a acercarse a Chase y esta vez, mucho más que antes, de hecho Eva no dudaba de que se estuvieran acostando. Verlos juntos era una puñalada tras otra insoportable para ella quien a pesar de todo tampoco quería asumir lo que le estaba pasando, estaba celosa, se había enamorado de la hija de Blanca y James y era además algo que no podía hablar con nadie, tenía que tragárselo todo.

Sabía que su madre no lo aprobaría, a la vista estaba que de algo tuvo que darse cuenta cuando trajo a Archer de nuevo a su vida.

James y Blanca ¿Cómo iban a ser ellos distintos? Ellos tampoco aceptarían que estuviera enamorada de su princesita.

Seguro que estaban encantados ahora que salía con Chase.

- ¡Leroy! - gritó Eva en medio de la recepción - ¿Cuando vas a arreglar el aire acondicionado? ¡Esto es un puñetero horno!

- P-Pensaba hacerlo ahora Dra. Zambrano, enseguida me pongo a ello

- ¡Pues ponte las pilas de una vez!

Leroy nunca la había visto asi y hasta la puso nervioso, recogió el rollo de cable tras terminar de reparar una lámpara y se alejó por el pasillo a paso rápido sin querer mirar atrás el rostro desencajado de su jefa .

- ¡¿Que coño mirais?! - les gritó - ¡A trabajar!

Y mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Henry empujando el cochecito de su pequeña, sintió que sus manos ardían y una furia creciente en su interior que nunca antes había sentido.


	6. Marcando Distancia

Tras arrancar el coche Allison contempló a Eva por el retrovisor, su cuerpo olía aun a ella, su boca sabía a su sexo, su perfume seguía aun impregnado en su piel, en su ropa, desde lejos su vestido, su flor en el pelo, su coche… parecía una autentica pin-up de los años 20, observó como la seguía con la mirada hasta que desapareció en las sombras de la noche

Al llegar a casa ni siquiera se duchó, se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos sintiendo el fantasma del peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo de nuevo cada beso que Eva le había dado y solo con esas sensaciones su piel volvía a erizarse.

Se acarició el cuello, suspiró y se incorporó quitándose el vestido llevándoselo a la nariz, hundiendo su rostro en él y cuando lo hizo sintió su cerebro dividido en dos, como si se rompiera en dos partes, una sumida en la realidad y otra intentando buscar algún sentido real a lo que le había pasado mientras le hacía el amor a esa mujer a la que acababa de conocer , a la necesidad de llamarla por un nombre que no era el suyo, al deseo hasta tal punto de quererla para ella sola que había ido a aquel encuentro, algo que nunca hubiera hecho, a la sensación de haber estado dentro de ella, de conocer hasta el último rincón de su piel, de saber donde tocar para hacerla estallar de placer, un nudo amargo apareció sin más en su garganta, sin saber porqué y unas tremendas ganas de llorar invadieron sus ojos consiguiendo que ardieran antes de desbordarse en lagrimas.

Tenía claro que aquello iba a volverla loca, ¿acaso eso era amar? Allison nunca había sentido una cosa igual y tenía miedo, tanto miedo de estar junto a ella como de no estarlo.

¿es esto el amor? Dolor , miedo, angustia… ¿ de verdad es esto?

Nada de corazones rojos, este dolor intenso que sufría en su interior y que la ahogaba… nadie le había dicho nunca a Allison que el amor podía hacerte sentir aquellas cosas y la sensación de que algo le faltaba, aquellas señales que recibía a diario… ¿que eran todas aquellas cosas?, los rostros desdibujados en su mente, que Leroy el hombre de mantenimiento le resultara tan familiar, que el trozo de pastel que le regaló la señora de la limpieza, la abuela de la recepcionista, le recordase a algo que no lograba recordar pero que sabía que ya había probado antes.

¿Solo le pasaba a ella? ¿ O a la gente le pasaba esas cosas?

La luz de la mañana entró a raudales por su ventana golpeando su rostro, clavándose en sus ojos hinchados

Se cubrió la cara con la mano porque fue incapaz de abrirlos, un murmullo de queja salió de su garganta y al incorporarse en la cama aun sin abrirlos inclinó la cabeza y se los frotó para aliviar aquella quemazón, pestañeó, los abrió y se encontró completamente desnuda, su vestido hecho una maraña a un lado de la cama y al verlo comprendió que no podía permitirse volver a perder la cabeza así, no podía volver a ocurrir, aquello la había arrasado como a una casa un tornado y ahora solo pensaba en como podría seguir viéndola a diario después de aquello, pero eso era mejor que dejarse arrastrar de esa manera y acabar así al día siguiente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, como si hubiera consumido estupefacientes y se hubiera bebido una licorería entera.

Directamente y allí en la cama descolgó el teléfono tras comprobar que era una buena hora, llamó a Chase al móvil

- Lo he pensado mejor ¿Cuándo nos vemos? - susurró Allison y tras recibir una respuesta por su parte se levantó de la cama, se dio una ducha, decidió tirar aquel vestido porque no quería que le recordara aquella noche cada vez que lo viera o se lo pusiera y se miró al espejo fijamente, se tomó su tiempo concentrándose , respirando hondo varias veces contemplando su rostro y cuando se sintió preparada, se prometió así misma no volver a mirar a los ojos a "la madrastra de Blancanieves".

Cuando llegó al hospital se sintió segura, dejando atrás la noche anterior entró caminando con paso firme y rápido, aunque en su interior esa seguridad era más la fuerza que le empujaba a ir hacia su planta antes de encontrarse con ella pero entonces sucedió, antes de lo previsto, se encontró con Eva de bruces y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos atraídos como un imán así que su promesa ante el espejo quedó rota en ese instante, ella y su gran sonrisa la saludaron con dulzura y Allison desvió la mirada sintiendo un cosquilleo en el centro de su cuerpo que escaló por su vientre como la salvaje hiedra por una celosía, se pasó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y sin responder a su saludo se marchó con la excusa de tener trabajo dejando desconcertada a su jefa.

Y así fue como comenzó su relación con Chase, obligándose a diario a sentir por él algo más que una amistad, una noche, unas cervezas, otra noche, una cena, una vuelta a casa, un primer beso de despedida y al día siguiente acabaron haciéndolo en un almacén de la séptima planta.

Los rumores corrieron como la pólvora por el hospital y no fue santo de devoción para sus padres que tuvieron que soportar que hablaran de su hija, de almacenes y de ese melenas.

Vivir con tus padres y trabajar con ellos no era nada bueno…

No tardaron mucho en hablar con ella y reprenderla por su comportamiento, no querían ir enterándose por ahí de con quien se acostaba su hija y James fue a hablar con Chase haciendo que Allison se avergonzase para el resto de su vida.

Ni que decir tiene que el Dr. Hobble y el resto de los miembros del equipo se rieran a costa de Allison, incluido Chase.

- Esta paciente tiene cistitis a lo mejor es de practicar tanto sexo en lugares poco higiénicos, ¿que opinas Cameron? Oh! no debería hablar contigo de estas cosas, vaya a ser que tu papaíto venga a meterme el bastón por el culo

Todos estallaron en carcajadas pero Chase aguantó solo para que Cameron no lo castigara sin sexo aquella noche, era ya la tercera de la semana que pasaba en su apartamento. Cameron lo miró despectivamente, se levantó y salió a paso rápido dando un portazo enfadada

- Oh vaya, la niña de papaíto se ha enfadado -

Allison lo oyó tras la puerta, cerró los ojos ofuscada y siguió caminando hasta el ascensor bajando a la primera planta para dirigirse a urgencias y atender de nuevo a la paciente de la cistitis, estaba convencida de que no era una simple infección si no que había algo más y mientras intentaba obviar el tema de las bromitas concentrándose en la paciente y en sus síntomas dispares, se paró en seco cuando su corazón dio un vuelco, justo en la entrada de urgencias Eva y Ruby estaban conversando, aquello era algo que no hubiera tenido importancia si no fuera por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la distancia era mínima, pero los ojos de Ruby estaban clavados en los de Eva y vio al darle un informe de alta como esta rozaba intencionadamente sus dedos, miró los labios de la recepcionista, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlas, pero siempre había tenido buen ojo para leer los labios y estaba acostumbrada a observar los gestos de las personas, tenía un buen instinto para descubrir si alguien le mentía, siempre había sido así desde pequeña y entre ellos pudo leer "¿en tu cama o en la mía?" podía haber sido "casa" y no "cama" como pensaba, pero eso no hubiera debilitado la dolorosa punzada que sintió y que le llegó hasta el alma.


	7. Átomos y Moléculas

El golpe contra la estantería provocó que esta temblara y Eva agachara la cabeza temiendo que se le viniera encima, Allison la agarró de la barbilla levantándosela y mirándola mientras empujaba sus hombros contra el estante con la otra mano y metía una pierna entre las suyas para aprisionarla

- ¿Desde cuando estás con Ruby? - su mirada clavada en sus pupilas - Dímelo joder! - golpeó con la palma de la mano la estantería, estaba furiosa, fuera de sí.

Allison se estaba engañando a si misma, día tras día, observando desde la distancia como la relación entre Ruby y Eva se hacía cada vez más patente, nadie sospechaba que ambas estuvieran saliendo juntas, pero Allison lo veía de otra manera y mientras estaba sentada a la barra con Chase y mientras él hablaba, su mirada se iba hacia el otro extremo donde Eva reía y conversaba con Ruby e incluso le susurraba al oído y tras aquel gesto las veía marcharse juntas, una noche tras otra, tal vez no todas porque algunos días Eva se quedaba con Henry en el hospital, pero los que se quedaba su madre, siempre sucedía lo mismo, no tardaba mucho en irse, se permitía solo una copa, tal vez dos si Ruby la invitaba y miraba el reloj , Allison volvía a leer en sus labios su frase de cada noche "La canguro me estará esperando" y Ruby volvía a susurrarle algo que lógicamente la rubia no podía ver pero que desde luego dejaba poco que entender, la recepcionista la tomaba por la cintura y se la llevaba en su moto.

A Allison le daban ganas de estampar el vaso contra la pared cada vez que eso sucedía, pero como no podía hacerlo tiraba del brazo de Chase y él encantado la seguía sabiendo lo que obtendría a cambio.

Pero aquel día no, ya estaba harta y había llegado a su limite cuando al entrar a los vestuarios escuchó unos gemidos que pudo reconocer al instante, se quedó clavada en el suelo cuando por encima de la pared de la ducha vió a Eva con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo se sacudía por los impulsos que su recepcionista le ofrecía incansable mientras besaba y lamía su cuello.

Allison se giró pegando su espalda a una de las taquillas, tragó con fuerza escuchando sus jadeos y el rotundo final, cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio y salió de los vestuarios teniendo que inclinarse en medio del pasillo con un ataque de ansiedad, algunos compañeros trataron de ayudarla pero al ver que ella los apartaba la dejaron tranquila, se metió dentro de un almacén para estar sola y fue entonces cuando tras la pared escuchó la voz de Eva estaba hablando con alguien mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Allison no lo pensó, abrió la puerta y tiró de su brazo. Eva al verla sintió de nuevo ese vuelco en el corazón, se golpeó contra la estantería pero al mismo tiempo también contra los ojos de Allison que la miraban tan fijamente y de forma tan penetrante que no pudo articular palabra pero no hicieron falta, fueron sustituidas por un gemido agudo y lastimero cuando la boca de Allison se fue directa a su cuello, Eva se estremeció tanto que cada rincón de su piel se erizó dándole la bienvenida. Eva cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle espacio, se había quedado sin aliento y se había excitado de golpe sintiéndose mojada y con la boca entreabierta pasó el brazo por los hombros de la rubia acariciando su pelo cerrando el puño entorno a él al sentir aquella fuerte corriente, quería pedirle que no parase, que siguiera, pero temía hacerla desconcentrarse y lo peor, arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió su mordisco y su succión que la hicieron subir al infinito mientras exhalaba y gemía una de las manos de Allison desataban el cordón de su pijama y se colaban bajo sus bragas Eva clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Allison cuando la sintió resbalar directamente hacia su interior y se volcó hacia ella clavándolas aun más al penetrarla atrapando su boca.

Allison necesitaba quitarse lo que había visto en las duchas, de su mente, no solo eso si no borrarlo, hacerlo desaparecer, quería ser ella y solo ella quien la hiciera gemir como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sus dedos entraban y salían agitándose en su interior, se curvaron rozando aquel casi inverosímil bultito como un botón que, ya sabía que estaba ahí, que lo buscó la primera noche con la intención de hacer, justo lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento, hacerla marearse de placer sus dedos lo frotaban y las piernas de Eva flaqueaban, Allison la hizo subir a sus caderas y cuando su cuello se volvió a arquear aprovechó para besarlo, morderle la barbilla y cubrir su boca cuando llegó al orgasmo, Eva la abrazó con tanta fuerza, tanta que fue más un abrazo de necesidad, sintió con los ojos cerrados como salía de su interior, pegando su mejilla a la de ella y acariciando su pelo. Se bajó de sus caderas y cuando sus ojos se encontraron , Allison se alejó de ella, Eva extendió la mano pero la rubia se dio la vuelta y salió del almacén sin mirar atrás dejándola con la palabra en la boca, la morena se acercó a la puerta aun temblorosa y apoyó su frente en ella con los ojos cerrados respirando y empañando con su aliento el metal, su cuerpo aun ardía y apoyó la mejilla para enfriarla, abrió las palmas de las manos y arañó la puerta susurrando el nombre de Allison.

¿hasta cuando duraría aquel martirio? Intentaba sacársela de la cabeza y luego le hacía aquello dejándola ardiendo y consumiéndose en el fuego, ella también quería sentirla, ella también quería bucear en su vientre con sus dedos.

Durante una reunión en el gabinete convocada por Eva un par de horas mas tarde para hablarles a la plantilla medica de los nuevos presupuestos a la que Hobble, como era de esperar, no asistió, sintió la mirada de Allison clavada en ella todo el tiempo, Eva intentó ignorar aquel hecho, no soportaba que intentara intimidarla de aquella manera, cuando la reunión acabó y todos los médicos hubieron salido de la sala se percató de que Allison aun seguía en su sitio

- ¿No tiene nada que hacer Dra. Cameron? - le preguntó de manera fría de cara a la pizarra mientras retiraba los documentos y los imanes que había colocado allí

Allison dejó de mirarle el trasero

- No respondiste a mi pregunta, ¿desde cuando te acuestas con Ruby? -

Eva se giró con el ceño fruncido

- Es que no tengo porqué responder a esa pregunta, ¿ que más te da con quien me acueste y desde cuando? No somos nada, no me lo dijiste con esas palabras, más bien, no me lo dijiste con ninguna, pero me lo dejaste muy claro al día siguiente - Eva dejó el montón de papeles sobre la mesa - Esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido - le dijo sin mirarla.

Cameron se levantó y fue directa hacia ella e ignorando su respuesta porque ya estaba preparada, había estado pensándolo durante toda la reunión, sabía que Eva le contestaría de aquella forma y evitaría responder

- Si evitas responderme es porque ya te acostabas con ella antes, porque te acostabas con ella antes que conmigo ¿Porqué si no ibas a tener tanta experiencia?

Eva se sorprendió, se sintió ofendida y dejó de mover los papeles levantando la mirada hacia ella - ¿tu te has acostado con mujeres antes?

- No - respondió Allison segura mirándola a los ojos

- Pues entonces no se de que estamos hablando - queriéndole decir que ella también parecía tener experiencia. - Tuvimos una noche, lo pasamos bien, no hay nada más, tu te acuestas con Chase y yo con Ruby - ¿ que más te da? Si hubieras actuado de otra forma conmigo cuando te saludé por la mañana ahora tal vez sería de otra manera pero tu decidiste que fuera así, ahora ya es tarde Dra. Cameron - Eva acababa de soltar aquello y aunque le dolió dar el paso final prefería dejar las cosas claras de una vez y zanjar el tema, tomó los papeles y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Tuve miedo - hizo una pausa - tengo miedo - confesó

Eva se detuvo.

Se giró.

- ¿Miedo de que? - frunció el ceño

Allison sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa

- Por Dios Allison… - Eva resopló y se acercó a ella al ver que era incapaz de hablar - eres una mujer adulta, ¿De que tienes miedo? ¿De que te guste acostarte con mujeres? Si tienes prejuicios será mejor que enterremos este tema ya, pero no vas a atacarme y a meterme dentro de un armario cuando te plazca, eso no va a volver a pasar, yo no tengo ningún prejuicio, lo que hice contigo me gustó y por eso ahora intento encontrarlo en otra parte porque tu no estás por la labor de continuarlo - la miró fijamente - y me parece estupendo, es tu vida, tu sabrás lo que sentiste, si te gustó o no te gustó, eso es cosa tuya, está claro que no tienes dudas de lo que quieres si ahora te acuestas con Chase, así que sigue con él y que seáis muy felices - se acercó a su rostro - pero dé-ja-me en paz, no es asunto tuyo con quien me acueste o deje de hacerlo ¿ está claro? - Eva le clavó la mirada al no recibir respuesta y ver que miraba hacia otro lado la sostuvo de la barbilla y la atrajo de nuevo a ella - ¿está claro?

Allison asintió en silencio

Eva miró su rostro parecía triste, como si esa fuerza se hubiera desvanecido, como si hubiera aplastado su ego con sus palabras, como si la hubiera amedrentado, desde luego tenía que darse cuenta que ella era la que mand…

Su mirada se cruzó con la suya y sus dedos aun en su barbilla se deslizaron por sus labios, los miraba fijamente y presionó levemente con su pulgar el labio inferior hacia la comisura, la rubia los entreabrió, exhalando y mirando los de la morena y al momento siguiente aquellos papeles estaban en el suelo y la mano que lo sostenía se apoyaba en la nuca para poder besarla con más intensidad mientras la mano libre de Eva se iba a sus pantalones, tiraba de su cuerda y se metía en sus bragas. Allison se separó de su boca al sentirla y rodeó el cuello con sus brazos gimiendo en su oreja con los ojos cerrados

- No te acuestes con Chase - susurró Eva mas que una orden fue una súplica

- No te acuestes con Ruby - le pidió Allison también entre gemidos achuchándola rozando su oreja con sus labios entrelazando los dedos en su pelo buscando su boca para volver a besarla de nuevo.

* * *

**Nota :** A mis lectoras agradecerles de nuevo que sigan ahí , que me hace mucha ilusión vuestros mensajitos, las opiniones y vuestras impresiones, Tambien queria avisar que los reviews que me escribís y no aparecen me llegan al correo { los que no aparecen son porque no estáis registradas pero los leo, asi que no os preocupéis por escribirme más, yo os responderé por aquí al final de los capítulos ^^ }


	8. La loba herida

_Nunca imaginé que en mi vida conocería a alguien asi, cada dia que pasa siento que necesito ver su sonrisa, que necesito que me mire a los ojos, cruzarnos por los pasillos ultimamente se ha convertido en otra necesidad y mis visitas a la planta baja con cualquier excusa son cada vez más constantes _[...]

_Me despierto cada mañana pensando, pensando en su forma de mirarme, unas tan discreta y otras tan indiscretas y que me hacen sonrojar _[...]

_Pasan los dias y cada vez siento que esto es más fuerte, mi cuerpo se enciende con su simple presencia, a veces se me corta la respiración, siento que me pierdo y no se como responder a sus comentarios o a la simple pregunta de tomar un café o a una invitacion informal a su casa, siento algo en mi estomago cuando me roza, es eso a lo que llaman ¿enamorarse? _[...]

_Si supiera en que dia y a que hora empezó todo esto... este fuego que me quema desde que sentí sus labios por primera vez [...]_

Un sonoro frenazo mental hizo que la sonrisa bobalicona de Rumplestinskin se borrara de golpe

- ¿labios? - estupefacto dejó el tocho de folios sobre su escritorio y bajó las piernas irguiendose - ¿ c-como que labios? ¿De quien está hablando? - su ego se hundió hasta las catacumbas literalmente, llevaba horas leyendo el diario de Belle y en ningun momento sospechó que hablara de otro hombre que no fuera él, el hacía todas aquellas cosas así que pensó que Belle estaba enamorada realmente de él , pero aquello último acabó por romper la magia del momento, él nunca había llegado a besar a Belle, nunca. Así que era imposible que fuera él.

_[...] y de los que no he podido olvidarme. _

- Maldita sea! - exclamó barriendo el escritorio desparramando las hojas por todas partes, se levantó cojeando, agarró su bastón y salió renqueando de su despacho cerrando con llave, tenía que descubrir quien estaba siendo el centro de atencion de su amada Lisa Belle y no había otra forma de hacerlo que...

- Quiero la clave de acceso al portatil de Belle y la de su correo electronico

- Eso te va a costar mucha pasta, quiero un Iphone y la Play Station 4 , ah y... una tele más grande, no se cuanto tiempo más voy a vivir pero esta tele es culona muy pequeña y me está dejando ciego, quiero una de ultima generación 3D y con conector usb, aseguraté que traiga unas gafas molonas

Rumpel miró a su nieto estupefacto

- ¿te estás pasando un poco no crees?

- ¿quieres descubrir de quien está enamorada Lisa Belle no?

- ¿Y tu como sabes que está enamorada de alguien?

Henry sonrió cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja con una pose orgullosa

- Porque siempre examino la mercancia antes de entregarla

- Muy listo, no me asombraría si fueras mi nieto, tienes una mente brillante - juntó las manos sobre el mango de su bastón apoyandose en el para descansar ambas piernas

- ¿Cuanto tardarás en conseguirlo?

- ¿Cuanto tardarás en tener el pago? - preguntó el chico sonriendo maliciosamente

Rumpel refunfuñó

- Lo encargaré todo ahora mismo y haré que te lo traigan esta tarde

- Bien, no haré nada hasta que no lo tenga todo aqui, cobro siempre por adelantado.

El abuelo miró a su nieto de soslayo, entrecerró los ojos y se marchó de la habitacion para llamar desde su despacho a unos grandes almacenes

Unas horas más tarde el pequeño mocoso ya tenía todos sus pedidos instalados en su habitacion y rumpel le pasó el portatil le dijo su dni y entró a la central donde todos los ordenadores del hospital estaban conectados, conectó varios aparatos al portatil, cosas incomprensibles para su abuelo mientras el tecleaba sin parar y vio como la pantalla se llenaba de codigos ilegibles

- esto tardará un poco

una hora y media de reloj tardó el pequeño jacker informatico en desencriptar las claves de acceso que su abuelo le pidió

- supongo que si me las has pedido es porque te has colado en su despacho y has intentado acceder a él, pues bueno ya puedes hacerlo desde tu portatil - se lo entregó - ni huellas, ni hurtos, ni peligro de que te pillen a no ser que metas la pata y abras algun correo que aun no ha sido abierto o dejes algun tipo de rastro que sea visible para ella, ten cuidado.

Rumpel cogió su portatil y lo mantuvo bajo el brazo

- lo tendré.

Y dicho esto se largó por la puerta dejando a Henry disfrutando de su televisión con home cinema incorporado, se puso las gafas y puso el usb con la saga de 007

Cuando su madre y su abuela entraron en la habitación se quedaron asombradas al ver a Henry comiendo palomitas mirando hacia aquella enorme pantalla plana con aquellas gafas

- Pero bueno! ¿ de donde has sacado esto?

- El abuelo - dijo con la boca llena

Eva parpadeó sin poder creer que su padre le hubiera comprado todo aquello a su hijo, se giró hacia su madre

- ¿mamá?

Guadalupe sacudió las manos con las palmas levantadas

- Yo no he tenido nada que ver - su pirata la tenía completamente satisfecha así que no tenía ninguna razón para echar ninguna cana al aire con aquel antiguo amor de su vida

Eva no la creyó del todo, entrecerró los ojos mirandola y luego cogió en brazos a Emma y se sentó junto a Henry en la cama a comer palomitas situando a su hija sobre su regazo

- um... Pierce Brosnan - alzó las cejas sonriendo mirando sus morritos - que hombre mas sexy

- Yo soy más de Harrison Ford - contestó su madre

- Me da a mi que eres más de Justin Biever - rió Eva pensando en el joven Pirata con el que su madre estaba mientras cogía otro puñado de palomitas y su hijo reía con ella

- muy graciosa - su madre levantó la comisura del labio a modo de sonrisa pero haciendolomás para sus adentros al pensar en su hombre

- um mamá ¿ has sonreido? - le preguntó Eva haciendose la sorprendida

- a veces lo hago

-¿ Puedes repetirlo ? - cogió un telefono que habia en la cama pensando que era el suyo pero no, - Henry... - lo miró de reojo y este sonrió asintiendo queriendole decir que tambien se lo habia regalado, Eva se sorprendió pero lo tomó entre las manos preparando la camara y le hizo una foto a su madre que dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa más bien ironica mientras disparaba la camara - Bien, una foto de mi madre sonriendo, esto es único

- Yo tambien te quiero cariño.

Eva le sonrío y siguió viendo la pelicula junto a sus hijos.

Rumpel no tardó mucho en volver a su despacho, recogió todo el desorden como pudo y trituró las hojas mezcladas junto a otros documentos medicos que ya no servian para no dejar pruebas de lo que había leido pensando en lo que había dicho Henry de no dejar huellas. Chico listo.

Una vez todo estuvo destruido se sentó tras la mesa de su escritorio y encendió el ordenador accediendo con la clave de Lisa Belle, entró en su correo electronico y para su sorpresa encontró lo que estaba buscando, había más de una docena de correos de Belle hacia un destinatario y de ese destinatario a Belle.

Comenzó a leer, sus ojos se movian por las lineas sin parar, repasado cada palabra con atencion, cada respuesta, en aquellos mails estaban reflejados los sentimientos de Bella hacia esa persona desconocida

"_Lo siento Lisa, no puedo seguir con esto, ya no puedo más, me marcharía de este hospital si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir pero no lo tengo, es mejor que sigamos por nuestro lado, ¿si no te abres a mi como quieres que pueda amarte? Soy una persona libre, que necesita respirar hondo, que desea tomarte de la mano por la calle, mi amor por ti es tan grande que no puede contenerse en una caja, necesito gritarle al mundo que te amo y con eso no quiero decir que vaya a ponerme a gritar, me refiero a poder darte un beso sin esconderme , sin que te importe el que diran o el que pensarán los demás_"

Besos

R.

"_Tienes que enterderme, todo esto es nuevo para mi, necesito que tengas paciencia, no soporto verte con ella, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, te necesito, no sabes cuanto te necesito, nunca he sentido esto por nadie y es tan fuerte que apenas puedo respirar, te quiero, por favor, solo te pido tiempo, tengo que asimilarlo, quiero sentirme comoda y cuando estamos a solas lo estoy y me siento completamente libre, no sabes como tiembla mi cuerpo cada vez que me sostienes por la cintura y me acercas hacia ti con ese brio, cuando me desnudas con tu mirada siento que muero de deseo_"

Te amo

B.

_"¿Cuanto tiempo más necesitas? llevamos meses así y me estoy ahogando Lisa Belle, necesito tenerte, necesito que seas mia, si no soportas verme con ella entregaté a mi por completo, cuando estoy con ella lo único que hago es pensar en ti, pero al abrir los ojos desapareces como el agua entre mis dedos, Eva ama a otra persona, lo sé, lo presiento, porque a veces ella tambien se pierde como yo, se aleja de mi, pero a mi no me importa y a ella tampoco le importa, solo nos damos la una a la otra lo que esa persona no nos da, lo que tu no me entregas y no me refiero solo a la cama, eso es lo de menos Belle, te amo con locura y se que sientes lo mismo por mi y eso es lo que me duele, que no te liberes, que no deje de importarte lo que hay a tu alrededor y que no escuches a tu corazón ¿ de que tienes miedo?, se sincera contigo misma de una vez por todas porque... cuando de verdad decidas liberarte tal vez yo ya no esté, he esperado y te esperaría toda la eternidad porque te amo, pero una tambien se cansa de esperar y no es solo cansancio Belle, es dolor, un dolor profundo que me come las entrañas, me estoy muriendo por ti_"

R.

"Ruby, te lo suplico, no me dejes, por favor, siento sed de tus besos, te necesito, te prometo que todo cambiará, que voy a cambiar, lo haré por ti, me enfrentaré al mundo real, no quiero perderte, haré todo lo que sea necesario, enseñamé a no tener miedo, toma mi mano y acompañamé, , me he imaginado junto a ti tantas veces... he soñado contigo cada dia, quiero una vida contigo Ruby y temo que ese sueño desaparezca si te alejas, si sigo haciendo que te alejes, se que no me he esforzado lo suficiente para luchar contra ese temor , estoy dispuesta a demostrartelo ahora mismo si me dejas, te espero en el jardin"

B.

El rostro de Rumpelstinskin se habia vuelto de un tono cetrino al leer el comienzo del último mail, se encontraba maldiciendo en silencio hasta que aquel nombre lo dejó frio como el marmol.

Lisa Belle estaba enamorada de Ruby, de la recepcionista del hospital , de una mujer, nunca habria imaginado que le gustaran las mujeres aunque estaba claro que era su primera relación de aquel tipo a juzgar por sus miedos y su reticencia a expresar en público lo que sentía

Ruby parecía estar presionandola pero por lo visto llevaban ya bastante manteniendo aquella relación a escondida, el ultimo mail no tenía respuesta, miró la fecha y palideció aun mas cuando se dió cuenta que lo había enviado hacia apenas quince minutos, Rumpel cerró su ordenador y se levantó en el acto, necesitaba ver aquello con sus propios ojos, con el cuerpo descompuesto salió cojeando aparatosamente, agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió de un tirón dirigiendose hacia el ascensor con la intención de bajar hasta la cafetería donde la terraza le regalaría la vista completa del jardín y estaría a resguardo de la vista de Belle aunque lo que estaba a punto de ver, si es que sucedía no fuera un regalo, más bien una puñalada atravesada en el corazón y girada con saña para que la herida no cicatrizase y muriera desangrado

Al pasar por recepción Belle había intercambiado una mirada con Ruby, aunque Ruby había sido la primera en apartarla, esta salió al jardín y esperó bajo la sombra de un roble, se sentó en un banco de madera colocandose la falda y esperó allí sentada, estaba decidida, no quería perder a Ruby.

Ruby había leido el ultimo mail pero no creyó en las palabras de Belle , por eso no tuvo animo ni siquiera de contestarle hasta que no dio credito a lo que vio cuando Belle apareció en recepción y salió al jardín, Ruby intercambió una mirada seria mirada con ella y la apartó, lo que Belle no pudo ver es la sonrisa que a Ruby se le escapó de los labios.

- Ashley ¿has dejado ya a tu peque en la guardería?

- Si - sonrió su compañera, una rubia de ojos claros, alta y delgada

- ¿podrias ocuparte de la recepción un momento? no creo que tarde mucho, necesito tomar un poco el aire

- Claro, yo me ocupo, sin problemas, puedes ir tranquila

- Gracias

Ruby le sonrío y de camino a la salida robó una rosa de uno de los centros que las enfermeras retiraban de las habitaciones de los pacientes por las noches. Una preciosa rosa roja. Al salir vio a Belle bajo la sombra de aquel roble. Ruby era más de hechos que de palabras, cuando le confesó lo que sentía por ella usó la lengua pero no la oral, si no la fisica dandole un beso de tornillo casi al final de la pelicula que Belle le había invitado a ver, Ruby sintió que se le acababa el tiempo, no sabía si se atrevería ha hacerlo fuera y decidió que el momento era ese o nunca, no quería marcharse sin besarla, algo que llevaba deseando hacer desde que la conocía. Recuerda con intensidad como deseó continuar ese beso pero Belle se habia quedado paralizada, paralizada al principio, luego le sonrío con una mirada timida y sintió como expulsaba su dulce aliento sobre su rostro tras un suspiro de sorpresa y aunque estaba a oscuras pudo sentir el calor que desprendian sus mejillas, con los haces de luz de la pantalla vio como apretaba los labios y los movía como si saboreara aquel beso, no ayudó que su cuerpo se hubiera girado ligeramente hacia ella, a Ruby aquello le dio alas y cuando volvió a acercarse a ella para volver a besarla Belle respondió a su beso y Ruby lo intensificó posando su mano en su cintura eliminando de un golpe seco la barrera del reposabrazos que le impedía acercarse más a ella.

Recordaba aquel dia como si hubiera sido ayer, poco a poco fue cortejandola, sabía que le gustaban los libros y la cocina asi que le regaló Afrodita, de Isabel Allende, sabía que le gustaba el cine clasico y la llevó a ver La Dolce Vita, Vacaciones en Roma, Doctor Zhivago, Tu y yo en sus dos versiones, Desayuno con Diamantes..., vieron juntas la pelicula Fuego, sentadas y abrazadas en el sofá de Belle, Ruby le enviaba rosas y Belle notas anonimas que expresaban lo que sentía por ella. Pero aquel amor iba creciendo y cada vez necesitaba más espacio donde poder expandirse por eso Ruby empezó a sentir más dolor que amor, más angustia que pasión he intentó hacer entrar en razón a Belle diciendole que quería estar con ella como cualquier pareja porque cada vez que sentía el deseo de tomarla de la mano en la calle tenía que aguantarse y se odiaba a si misma por ello. Ruby pensó que con el tiempo Belle se abriría pero los meses pasaban seguian estancadas en lo mismo, ella quería estabilizar la relación, poder contarselo a su abuela, a sus amigos...

Suspiró acercandose a Belle y se sentó junto a ella entregandole la rosa

- No tienes que hacerlo Belle, siento que te estoy forzando a ello, esto no debe ser así, no tendria porque empujarte - susurró

- No, no Ruby, no me estás forzando a nada, se que necesito ese empujón, no me había dado cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo hasta ahora, tu eres lo mejor y lo más bonito que me ha pasado, me escuchas, me entiendes, siento que te amo desde el primer beso que me diste puede que incluso antes - susurró mirando sus ojos, tomó la rosa entre sus manos y la giró mirando los rojos petalos - no se porqué no soy capaz de aceptar ante el resto del mundo que amo a una mujer, esto es lo más real que he sentido en toda mi vida.

-Solo quiero que si lo haces sea por ti, no porque yo vaya a dejarte, creo que sería incapaz de hacerlo Belle, siento que supieras lo de Eva, siento haberte estado engañando con ella - Ruby le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros y Belle apoyó la cabeza entre la clavicula y el cuello de Ruby cerrando los ojos los cuales se le negaron de lagrimas

- No pasa nada- le dijo con voz temblorosa - en realidad no has estado con las dos a la vez, se que todo empezó la tarde en que discutimos te marchaste y desde entonces solo hemos hablado por mail - suspiró intentando controlarse - yo te empujé a los brazos de otra - se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano - Oficialmente no eramos nada, por eso es que quiero que eso acabe, si es que aun quieres estar conmigo - susurró alzando la cabeza y mirandola

Ruby se sorprendió - ¿Que si aun quiero esar contigo? Belle , claro que quiero estar contigo, toda una vida no bastará para entregarte todo lo que siento ni para decirte lo mucho que te amo -le levantó la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos, olvida todo lo que dije, nunca debí alejarme d...

Belle no la dejó terminar, su boca tropezó con la de Ruby, la cubrió y la besó como si le fuera la vida en ello, tiró de su brazo para pegarla más a su cuerpo y cuando la morena reaccionó respondió al inesperado beso, aquel primer beso en público, delante de toda aquella gente a la que veian a diario, sus propios compañeros, los pacientes, sus familiares , Ruby era el primer rostro que veian nada más entrar al hospital, les recibía con una gran sonrisa y les prestaba información y ayuda para encontrar a las personas que buscaban o para rellenar cualquier formulario, ahora sabian el secreto de su felicidad, pero a ojos de todos ellos no eran más que una pareja más como otra cualquiera, algunos se sorprendian al descubrir que la gerente estuviera con la recepcionista, otros se preguntaban cuando había empezado todo aquello pues nunca se habían percatado pero el que no cabía en si era Hobble, que observaba desde la cafetería con el rostro contraido y la pierna adolorida por todo el tiempo que llevaba de pie en aquella posicion no reaccionó hasta que vió como Belle era quien besaba a Ruby y las ganas de liarse a bastonazos con todo lo que encontrara a su paso le hicieron girarse para salir de la cafetería pero su pierna adormecida no respondió y lo hizo caer al suelo, varios medicos se acercaron a él para ayudarlo pero el gritó que lo dejaran en paz, arrastró su pierna con las dos manos y dos celadores a pesar de sus negativas y a riesgo de llevarse un bastonazo lo alzaron al mismo tiempo. Hobble los apartó de mala manera y se alejó de hacia su despacho.

En un rincón del jardín Eva se encontraba de pie disfrutando de la brisa fresca de aquella tarde cuando se sorprendió al ver a la pareja y sintio algo en su interior que pocos segundos despues cuando los dedos de Allison entrelazaron los suyos con disimulo salieron al exterior en forma de sonrisa al percatarse de que ella tambien las había visto.

Eva introdujo la mano de Cameron junto a la suya en el bolsillo de su bata y la acarició, sus espaldas se apoyaban contra el muro.

- Parece que Ruby ya tiene a otra... - susurró Allison

- Creo que ya la tenía - susurró Eva

- ¿no la echas de menos? - preguntó Allison con algo de retintin

Eva iba a decirle que no podía echar de menos algo que realmente nunca tuvo, porque en su mente siempre estuvo Allison, no Ruby.

- Umm... - Eva cerró los ojos disfrutando del solecito que bañaba suavemente su rostro - un poco, daba unos besos de tornillo que... mmm.. - le gustaba ponerla celosa

- ¿Que?... pero serás... - Allison sacó la mano del bolsillo y puso la palma sobre su boca empujandola mientras Eva dejaba escapar una risotada incontrolable y le apartó la mano mientras seguía riendo al sentir como la rubia la empujaba hacia un rincon entre dos columnas - ¿asi que te gustan más sus besos que los mios?

Eva se sonrío y se mordio ligeramente el labio alzando una ceja sacando morritos

- Puede que se me haya olvidado como besabas tu, tal vez deberias besarme y así puedo comparar

- Mis besos son incomparables - la miró fijamemente acercandose más a ella y aprisionandola con su cuerpo

- Demuestraló - la retó Eva esperando con ansias un beso de su rubia que no se hizo esperar cuando la tentadora mirada de Allison se detuvo en sus labios, entreabrió su boca y los atrapó suspirando al rozar su nariz, Eva la sostuvo de la cintura arrimandola más a ella y el beso se hizo más profundo y desde luego "incomparable" porque sus besos la hacian estremecer de una manera que nadie había conseguido nunca.


	9. La navaja de Ockham

Recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos desnudas sintiendo bajo ellas como la piel de Allison se erizaba a su paso, observando sus pechos moverse sobre ella, vio sus pezones endurecerse solo con aquel suave contacto mientras gemía acompasada con su respiracion, su rubia la penetraba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, su nariz rozaba con la suya a cada vaiven y sus respiraciones entrecortadas se unian de vez en cuando en un beso. La morena llegó sl orgasmo y besó con frenesí a la rubia mordiendo su lengua.

Las rodillas de Allison resbalaron sudorosas sobre la sabana de raso de un tono rojo vino, se abrió sobre sus caderas cuando sintió como Eva buscaba a tientas su entrada mientras acariciaba su clitoris y mordía y succionaba unos de sus pezones.

- Eva... - gimió sintiendo una gota de sudor resbalar por su columna en linea recta, desde su nuca hasta el final de su espalda , su cuerpo estaba perlado de miles de ellas, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habian hecho aquella tarde, descansaban unos minutos despues de cada orgasmo y muchas veces ni siquiera se daban tregua, pero ambas sabian que los momentos como esos eran terriblemente escasos, debian andar a escondidas, apenas tenian tiempo de estar a solas y aquello era como un balsamo para sus heridas, Allison había dicho a sus padres que tenía que hacer unas gestiones fuera, Eva le habia dicho a su madre que necesitaba descansar un poco y darse un baño caliente, nadie había dicho que ese baño caliente no pudiera darselo acompañada, aunque descansar desde luego no había descansado nada se sentía con más energías que nunca y eso se lo demostró a la propia Allison cuando su dedo corazón entró en su interior y empezo a moverse de forma desesperada.

Allison empezó a mover su pelvis al mismo ritmo gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez, tratando de tomar oxigeno en cada bocanada mientras a cada vaiven rozaba el pecho de Eva, frotando sus pezones contra los suyos, se inclinó sobre ella y sin dejar de mover sus caderas hundió su boca en su cuello provocando en Eva unos gemidos lastimeros

- Oh Dios rubia... - gimió - Cuanto te deseo... - con su mano libre le dejó marcados en la espalda tres arañazos al clavar sus uñas en ella sintiendola moverse sobre su mano, su dedo entraba y salía en su resbaladizo, humedo y caliente interior y la penetró con otro más curvandolos y moviendolos tambien en circulos.

La melena de la rubia cayó en cascada sobre su rostro cuando esta se irguió pasando un brazo bajo su cabeza, limpiando con su mano libre su perlada frente para retirarle el pelo de la cara y poder sumergirse en sus ojos tan profundamente como Eva lo hacía en su interior, pasó su lengua dura, por la comisura de su boca entreabierta, Eva se quedó mirandola excitada y Allison volvió a repetirlo al mismo tiempo que clavaba su pelvis contra su mano para senirla más profundamente y la morena atrapó su lengua entre sus dientes que era justo lo que Allison andaba buscando, Allison echó hacia atrás la cabeza haciendole la cobra para besarla finalmente y aun con un brazo bajo su cabeza acogió uno de sus pechos entre sus manos y lo devoró sin compasion alguna mientras se impulsaba con sus piernas y sus caderas a un ritmo más suave, Eva acariciaba su clitoris con el pulgar recorriendo con su mano todo su sexo, se mordió el labio superior al sentir como la rubía mordísqueaba su pezón. Volvió a penetrarla y Allison se irguió al sentir su fuerza, pasó sus manos por sus pechos hasta su vientre y se agarró a su cintura presionando sus caderas con las rodillas, se movió sobre ella varias veces sintiendo sus musculos contraerse con espasmos involuntarios

Gimió estrepitosamente arqueando la espalda al llegar al orgasmo

- Ahora ya se porqué no contestabas al telefono

Ambas giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta de la habitación que acababa de abrirse

- Mamá! -

Allison dio un brinco bajandose de Eva cuando esta sacó sus dedos de su interior, sintio un escalofrio y se cubrió con la sabana mirando a Guadalupe con los ojos tan desorbitados como los de su hija

Guadalupe tenía el rostro desconpuesto y una mirada más fria que el Iceberg que hundió al titanic mirandolas a las dos y fijando sus ojos en su hija con una expresión de decepción y de vergüenza que aunque eran familiares para Eva, hacía años que no la veia en ella.

- Llevo llamandote toda la tarde, Emma ha sido ingresada en el hospital, ha tenido una recaida - Guadalupe cerró la puerta de golpe y se fue sin decir nada mñas cogiendo su bolso y marchandose al hospital de donde vino preocupada pensando que su hija estaría descansando y no se había enterado de las llamadas, ahora se maldecía a si misma haber ido a buscarla y haber presenciado aquella escena.

- Dios mio... - en cuanto su madre dio el portazo Eva reaccionó a sus palabras y se levantó de un salto de la cama, empezó a vestirse al mismo tiempo que Allison

- Eva lo siento...

Eva negó y abrió la puerta de la habitacion

- Espera te llevo

- No, no, no puedes llevarme, no podemos aparecer juntas

- Pero no puedes conducir así

- Si , si puedo

Allison la agarró del brazo con fuerza impidiendo que saliera

- He dicho que te llevo - clavó su mirada en sus ojos - no admito un no por respuesta, no pienso dejarte coger el coche en este estado, estás temblando

Aunque a Eva le costó admitirlo miró a sus ojos verdes, respiró hondo y fué consciente de ello

- Esta bien... - susurró mientras Allison le pasaba un brazo por los hombros arrimandola a ella, la abrazó para tranquilizarla y la besó en la frente

- Todo irá bien

Ambas salieron de la casa, se subieron al coche y llegaron al hospital, Allison dejó que Eva entrara corriendo y ella siguió su camino desde atrás para no llamar la atención aunque estaba preocupada por aquella pequeña bebé rubia, al final del pasillo vió como Eva empujaba la puerta de las escaleras en lugar de llamar al ascensor y ella esperó a que el elevador llegara. Pulsó la planta de pediatría y al llegar vió el revuelo en el pasillo, Guadalupe tambien acababa de llegar y le indicó a su hija la habitación de la uci infantil, la madre de su amante dirigió la vista al final del pasillo mirando a Allison con desprecio

- Ni se te ocurra pasar, tal vez tengas algun derecho hacia Henry, pero no tienes ninguno con mi nieta - dijo tajante con los dientes apretados y entró en la UCI asqueada por aquel asunto.

Sus palabras y su mirada consiguieron que Allison tragara saliva y se quedara inmovil en medio del pasillo ante las miradas estupefactas de las personas que había alrededor.

Cuando pudo reaccionar se encaminó hacia la UCI Y se quedó mirando a través del cristal como su padre, hablaba con Eva sin poder escuchar lo que decían, la pequeña Emma estaba dentro de una cuna llena de tubos, una mascarilla y el suero, a Allison se le encogió el corazón, desvió la mirada hacia Eva y vió como su padre y su madre la abrazaban, vi a Guadalupe la vió en la ventana, se acercó y corrió la cortina de golpe tras lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

Allison dio un leve respingo al sorprenderse cuando corrió la cortina, ya no podía ver que sucedía dentro.

Vio a sus padres salir y se acercó a ellos.

- Papá, ¿ que tiene? - preguntó nerviosa Allison

- Su enfermedad se ha complicado Allison, la niña va a necesitar un transplante de médula, pero ni Eva ni su madre son compatibles, Henry queda descartado no solo por su enfermedad si no porque es adoptado.

- ¿no hay nada que se pueda hacer?

Su voz salió temblorosa de su garganta

- Me temo que no cielo, el donante ha de ser un familiar compatible, no hay otro modo - acarició la mejilla de su hija y se marchó abatido.

Allison se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pasillo cuando su padre se hubo marchado.

Al cabo de un rato, Ada una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación de la UCI seguida por una auxiliar algo cohibida y achicopalada, Allison la conocía por el nombre de Nora, pero no porque la joven se hubiera presentado si no porque Allison habia mirado su identificación para poder dirigirse a ella por su nombre.

Eva salió de la habitación con ambas poco despues de que estas entraran y se quedó mirandolas mientras Ada comenzaba a hablar con parsimonia mirando de vez en cuando a Nora, Allison alcanzó a oir que Ada le explicaba a Eva que habian estado recogiendo muestras de sangre del personal del hospital y algunos familiares de pacientes que se habian ofrecido, Eva la interceptó cortandola, diciendole que a quello no funcionaría, que tenía que ser un familiar pero Ada la corrigió, aquellas muestras se habian cogido hacia una semana, no eran para su hija si no para una paciente que estaba ingresada en pediatría, Alicia, una niña de la edad de Henry , Allison no se atrevió a acercarse, mantenian su relación en secreto y aunque quisiera apoyarla y estar a su lado en aquel momento temía la reaccion que pudiera tener Eva si se le acercaba, así que siguió en su posición.

- Y ¿por qué me contais esto ahora?, tengo a mi hija enferma - señaló hacia la puerta de la habitación - no tengo tiempo, no puedo ponerme a hacerme pruebas de compatibilidad para una niña a la que ni siquiera conozco cuando tengo a mi hijo ingresado a la espera de un corazón y a mi pequeña entre la vida y la muerte, apenas puede respirar por si sola - Eva intentaba mantenerse fuerte pero estaba a punto de derrumbarse al ver la poca solidaridad de aquellas mujeres

- Por Dios disculpemé, no he venido a pedirle una muestra, quería explicarle que Nora cometió un error al llevar las muestras al laboratorio, los viales se cambiaron por error, en el laboratorio analizaron la sangre de uno de los donantes de la niña enferma con la última analitica realizada a su hija Emma...

- ¿Y a mi que? Pues que hagan otros! - protestó Eva y miró a Nora - Deja ya de temblar no voy a echarte del hospital por eso. Eva dio la vuelta para entrar en la habitación

- Ese donante tiene una compatibilidad del 9,9 por ciento con la sangre de su hija Dra Zambrano

Eva se paró en seco y se giró sintiendo que su corazón se paraba

- Eso es completamente imposible - les clavó la mirada

- Los del laboratorio han repetido los analisis dos veces como indica el protocolo y tres veces más por mi insistencia, no hay margen de error Doctora - le dijo Ada

- ¿Quien es esa persona?

Ada la miró a los ojos, no debía decir el nombre de la persona implicada ya que por protocolo solo debía desvelarlo si la otra parte lo quería así, pero la Dra Zambrano era la directora del hospital, lo averiguaría igualmente. Ada se acercó un poco más a ella inclinandose hacia delante y le desveló el nombre en un susurro, Eva giró la cabeza hacia Allison Cameron

- No puede ser...


	10. La pequeña princesita

A Eva se le cortó automáticamente la respiración, ¿como era posible que Allison pudiera ser compatible con Emma? aquello escapaba a toda lógica, insistente le volvió a preguntar a Ada pero esta lo reiteró, ambas eran compatibles.

Eva miró a Allison, dejando a Nora y Ada y acercándose a la rubia que la observaba desde la distancia

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Como está Emma? - Allison estaba preocupada por la niña a pesar de no conocerla y preocupada también por Eva

-¿Te hiciste unos análisis para probar si eras compatible con una paciente de pediatría?

Allison asintió

- Si, hace unos días, me enteré que necesitaba un transplante de medula, es una niña de la edad de Henry... - dejó de hablar mientras la miraba - me los haría para Emma pero ya me ha dicho mi padre que por su enfermedad nadie de fuera de la familia es compatible...

- Eres compatible - A Eva le brillaron los ojos y apretó los labios mientras contenía las lagrimas - no se como ni por qué, pero lo eres, me lo acaban de decir las enfermeras, una de ellas confundió las viales y... los puso en el lugar equivocado, analizaron tu sangre comparándola con la de mi hija, tu podrías salvar su vida - el labio inferior le tembló y juntó las manos - ¿la salvarás? - con mirada suplicante mirándola de una pupila a otra

Allison tardó en responder, no porque no quisiera salvar a la pequeña si no porque se había quedado en shock, se sentía completamente abrumada por todos los acontecimientos que había vivido en las ultimas semanas. Su vida había sido dura y un desastre en los últimos años, desde que se fue de casa, hasta que se quedó embarazada, tras entregar a su hijo en adopción y todo lo que vino después dedicándose a cuidar a su mejor amigo desde el inicio de su enfermedad hasta el final de ella. Ahora llegaba a un hospital nuevo, con ganas de iniciar una nueva etapa, dispuesta a dejar todos sus problemas atrás y se encontraba con aquella mujer que tenía delante sintiendo aquella conexión inexplicable desde el principio, se encuentra con que el hijo que había dado en adopción es su hijo adoptivo y ahora resultaba que podía salvar a la pequeña Emma porque era compatible, cosa que se había descubierto por un fallo de las enfermeras y que de no ser así nunca lo habría sabido y posiblemente la niña habría muerto.

Allison sintió un escalofrío que la hizo volver a la realidad

- Claro que si - contestó mirando a la morena a los ojos - eso es algo que no tienes que pedírmelo.

Al oír la respuesta de Allison, Eva no pudo evitar romper a llorar, se abrazó a ella, sintiendo que su grado de dolor y angustia se relajaban - Gracias Allison... - le susurró achuchándola contra ella - esto que vas a hacer por mi es lo más grande que nadie ha podido ni podrá hacer nunca, vas a sanar a Emma... esto es un milagro... eres un ángel - susurró de nuevo - desde el primer momento en que llegaste tuve un presentimiento - se separó de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos - sentí que algo me unía a ti... - le dijo entre lagrimas mirando a sus verdes pupilas - fue... algo tan fuerte... - dijo despacio - puede que fuera por esto, por lo que está sucediendo ahora... esto es algo que debía pasar... algo que estaba escrito en nuestro destino, teníamos que encontrarnos, teníamos que conocernos, teníamos que unirnos... - la miraba emocionada y sin poder resistirlo ni darle tiempo a reaccionar Eva la tomó de las mejillas y la besó llena de pasión, más que en ningún otro momento, ahora tenía más que claro que Allison era la mujer de su vida.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Eva! - la voz escandalizada de su madre irrumpió en el pasillo - ¿es que ahora tienes que exhibirte en público? - Guadalupe se acercó a su hija y la agarró del brazo con brutalidad - tu hija está enferma y tendrías que estar ahí dentro con ella no dándote el lote con esta... camionera - dijo mirando a Allison con desprecio - que te ha comido la cabeza - masculló entre dientes - lo estaba viendo venir pero no podía creerlo, Eva eres una mujer decente, tienes dos hijos, esto no es propio de ti, céntrate y aléjate de ella.

Tras el tirón que Guadalupe le había dado a Eva del brazo Allison se había quedado mirando a Eva fijamente a los ojos, ambas se hablaban mediante aquellas miradas, Allison estaba sorprendida de que la hubiera besado allí a la vista de todos pero sobre todo por las palabras que le había dicho porque era exactamente lo que Allison sentía y ahora que miraba a sus ojos y tras desviar la vista un momento a Guadalupe al llamarla "Camionera" volvió a mirar a Eva , movió los labios imperceptiblemente "te quiero"

Poco le importó a Eva que su madre le dijera aquellas cosas, la atracción y el deseo que sentía por Allison era más fuerte que cualquier opinión, de todas formas ya la había besado en medio de aquel pasillo, miró a Allison y al captar su "te quiero" aquel "te quiero" que envió solo para ella, sonrió, respiró hondo sintiéndose segura pues le acababa de dar lo que necesitaba, fuerza para enfrentarse a su madre, le dio un tirón del brazo.

- ¿que me centre? ¿En que mamá? ¿En Archer? ¿O en ese hombre con quien querías que me casara? Amé una vez a un hombre al que yo elegí y lo alejaste de mi porque se te antojó que no era adecuado, que era poco "apropiado" , yo era prácticamente una niña y no me impuse como debí hacerlo, pero esta vez no mamá, esta vez no pienso dejarte, soy una mujer adulta, con dos hijos como bien dices y no pienso dejar que mi madre me mangonee a su antojo, estoy enamorada de ella - clavó la mirada fijamente en sus ojos - y no vas a impedirme estar a su lado, si te avergüenzas de mi, si no quieres estar aqui, márchate, pero deberías saber que esa mujer a la que estás despreciando va a salvar a tu nieta.

Guadalupe no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que su hija le gritara de aquella forma, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando dijo que aquella mujer iba a salvar a su nieta -¿como va a salvarla? ¿Es que tiene una varita mágica o algo parecido? - dijo marcando la ultima palabra apretando los dientes - eso es imposible, nadie puede salvar a esa niña, ninguno de nosotros es compatible y tu padre ni siquiera se ha dignado a hacerse las pruebas, tienes que aceptar que tu hija no va a salir adelante y dejarte de falsas esperanzas o la caída será más fuerte Eva, lo digo por ti - agarró de nuevo del brazo a su hija para que atendiera bien sus palabras - aunque no lo creas he pasado por esto y no quiero verte sufrir, miró a su hija pasando la mirada de una pupila a otra, tienes que concienciarte, ser responsable, lleva a la niña al cuarto de Henry y pasa el tiempo que le quede a la pequeña junto a ella y olvídate de esa rubia que se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja, haz caso de lo que te digo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y acabes arrepintiéndote.

Dicho esto Guadalupe tiró de su hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla, entró en la habitación despidiéndose de su nieta y cogiendo sus cosas, al volver a salir volvió a mirar con desprecio a aquella mujer y se marchó del hospital.

Allison se acercó a Eva sonriendo - Ven aquí - Una Eva sonriente venció la distancia que quedaba para acercarse a ella y Allison la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, Eva pasó los brazos bajo los de Allison y apoyó las manos desde atrás en la espalda de Allison hundiendo la cara en su cuello - Yo también te quiero - le confesó con los ojos cerrados - creo que... me estás ayudando a vencer todas mis frustraciones, eres como un bálsamo para mis heridas Allison, es lógico que me haya enamorado de ti, nunca me he sentido así con nadie

Allison suspiró al escucharla y la achuchó con más fuerza acariciando la espalda de aquella mujer que había conseguido poner su vida patas arriba, tendría que aprender a caminar por el techo porque pensaba luchar contra la gravedad, no tenía miedo a caer., revolvió su pelo con suavidad enredando en el sus dedos, acariciándola y Eva apartó su rostro tras besar su cuello, la miró , le sonrió rozando su nariz y la besó - ven... - la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la habitación de la niña , Allison se acercó a la cuna y vio a la bebé con los ojos cerrados, respirando por una mascarilla con las vías en sus pequeños bracitos, Allison se inclinó sobre la cuna y acarició los puñitos con uno de sus dedos, la niña abrió la mano y lo atrapó al instante, Allison sintió que su corazón se sobresaltaba al sentir la fuerza con la que la pequeña apretaba su dedo, miró a Eva - Pide que preparen el quirófano, quiero hacerlo ya - Eva la miró asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, se acercó a ella dándole un beso emocionada y salió de la habitación con los ojos empañados en lagrimas de esperanza.

- ¿No te parece increíble?

- Si... - susurró Allison - acariciando los rollizos muslos de la pequeña, dándole unos toquecillos en la nariz y acariciando sus mofletes - le ha subido el color a las mejillas - la niña sonreía hacia ruiditos con la boca sentada sobre el regazo de Allison y le llevó las manos a la cara pegándole un pellizco - OH ¡oye! - Allison rió e hizo el amago de morderla en la mano y la niña la apartó riendo también y cubriéndose la cara metiéndosela en la boca después - no en la boca no - le rozó la nariz con la suya - guapa - Nunca había tenido a aquella niña en brazos, pero desde el primer momento en que la sostuvo tuvo la sensación de haberlo hecho antes, como todo aquello que la rodeaba últimamente desde que había llegado a Miami

Eva las miraba sentada tras Allison pues ella misma había empujado la silla de ruedas hasta la habitación de su hija, hacia unos días que las habían operado. Acariciaba el largo cabello rubio de su amante, se le caía la baba mirándolas a las dos, se acercó a la oreja de Allison - no me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte esto - susurró y la besó en la mejilla - mi hija esta viva gracias a ti - susurró

- No tienes que dármelas, ya te lo dije - Allison giró la cabeza, su rostro aun estaba pálido, tenia unas profundas sombras negras bajo los ojos - ojala pudiera hacer lo mismo por Henry

Eva le sonrió levemente y acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla - ¿aun te duele? -preguntó delicadamente

- No... Ya no - Allison sonrío para que Eva no se preocupara por ella

- Mentirosa... ¿intentas hacerte la fuerte conmigo? te recuerdo que yo soy el hombre de esta relación - bromeó

Allison frunció el ceño mirándola pero por dentro al oír "relación" de la boca de Eva se sintió completamente feliz y se olvidó de aquel dolor agudo que sentía en la zona lumbar

- ¿Perdona? ¿Como que me lo "recuerdas? ¿Cuando hemos hablado de eso? el hombre hache soy yo, ¿Quien tiene el camión aparcado en la puerta? -bromeó recordando las palabras tan "amables" que le había dedicado "su suegra"

Eva rió

- Tu no tienes nada de camionera, - le pasó el pelo tras la oreja - eres tan sensual que me vuelves loca - le susurró al oído - cada vez que te recuerdo con ese vestido blanco con el que llegaste al hotel... - se mordió un pellizco del labio - me dejaste completamente sin palabras

Allison sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago rememorando aquel momento junto a ella, la miró de soslayo apretando los labios para aguantar aquella sonrisa pícara y evitar los pensamientos que sus palabras le provocaban, nunca podría olvidar aquella noche donde la probó por primera vez

- Sabes una cosa... desde que llegué tengo la sensacion continua de estar viviendo algo que ya he vivido, pero no es... no quiero decir que sea exactamente igual, pero es como si estuviera rodeada de gente a la que ya conocí, puede que en otra vida o... no lo se, pero siento que estoy en mi lugar, donde debería estar, nunca antes había sentido algo así, hasta ahora no lo habia hablado con nadie pero me pasa incluso contigo - la miró - nunca habia estado con mujeres antes y estar contigo fue tan... - buscó las palabras para definirlo - tan sencillo, como quien... pasa por un camino que ya conoce y sabe que puede hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados y no es porque tengamos lo mismo y sepa como actuar - quiso dejar eso claro, no se trataba de eso - quiero decir que sabia exactamente donde tocarte... mis manos se iban solas a esos lugares donde sabía que te haría sentir más placer - la miró a sus profundos ojos castaños deseosa de poder volver a repetirlo en algun momento sin ser interrumpidas, se tomó un momento disfrutando de su mirada, contemplando su precioso rostro y sus carnosos labios y luego miró a la pequeña Emma - y luego está tu hija...

Eva se habia quedado contemplandola tras oir sus palabras, no pudo abrir la boca, ella tambien tenía esas sensaciones pero creia que solo le pasaba a ella. Se irguió un poco en la silla - ¿que pasa con Emma? - preguntó con suavidad

- no lo sé, nunca la había cogido en brazos hasta ahora pero... - la acurrucó junto a su pecho y hundió su nariz en su ropita - hay algo en ella que... - se quedó a medias - Eva, se hasta donde tiene cosquillas - deslizó sus dedos por sus piernecitas, llego hasta su piececito y rozó con la yema de los dedos el lado exterior del pie desde el dedo pequeño hasta el talón y la niña se sacudió soltando una carcajada

Eva se la quedó mirando boquiabierta

- Nunca la habia visto hacer eso

- ¿Pues quieres ver otra cosa curiosa? - Allison se apartó el pelo dejando descubierta su oreja izquierda y le mostró una pequeña berruguita del mismo tono de la piel, casi imperceptible junto a su oreja izquierda, dejó que Eva la viera - mi madre la tiene y mi abuela tambien la tenía, en el mismo lugar - luego llevó su mano al lugar donde la había percibido al acariciar la cabecita de Emma , apartó el pelito rubio y se la mostró a su madre - tu hija tambien la tiene

Eva bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño bultito, ella sabía que estaba ahí pero nunca imaginó que aquello pudiera tener algo que ver con Allison o con su familia

- Que curioso... - comentó frunciendo el ceño pensando en que era igual de curioso que la coincidencia de compatibilidad , pero luego sonrío - Si no tuviera una cicatriz que lo demuestra juraría que esta niña es tuya no mia, si hasta tiene tu misma nariz y la misma barbilla - rió - como Henry

- Esta niña tiene tus mismos labios, va a ser una seductora y seguro que besará tan bien como su madre, vas a tener que quitarle a un monton de adolescentes con las hormonas revueltas de encima - rió Emma y Eva la acompañó, aunque la rubia seguia aun un poco mosca con aquello, le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña - hasta luego princesita - se despidió, Eva se levantó y la tomó en brazos con cuidado de no entorpecer el paso de la via del suero que era la única que la pequeña tenía ya. La puso en la cuna y se volvió hacia Allison

- Hay muchas cosas inexplicables en esta vida Allison, Si tu no hubieras llegado a mi vida mi hija no estaría viva ahora, como ya te dije antes de que lo hicieras, el que quisieras hacerte pruebas para esa niña de pediatria y el que Nora intercambiara las pruebas sin querer... todo ha culminado en esto, el universo ha conspirado para que Emma viva, no se el motivo ni la razón pero tenía que ser así - Eva se puso en cuclillas delante de la silla, acaricio sus muslos y le tomó las manos - solo espero que suceda lo mismo con Henry - se mordió el labio superior y bajó la mirada acariciando sus dedos - Allison quiero que vengas a mi casa, cuando te den el alta, no se si será esta tarde o mañana, pero me gustaría cuidar de ti, tu has hecho esto por mi hija y yo quiero hacer que te sientas bien, aunque se que no podré devolvertelo

Allison escuchó las palabras de Eva y acabó calmandose, tenía razón, habia muchas cosas inexplicables, probablemente estaba en sintonía con su destino , probablemente habia conocido a quienes debía conocer y estaba allí en el lugar correcto, en el momento adecuado y gracias a ello y a otros factores habia conseguido hacer algo bueno, algo bueno de verdad por primera vez en toda su vida y aquello la habia llevado además a conocer a su hijo Henry, un niño que había nacido de sus entrañas y que ella habia entregado en adopción, si lo hubiera tenido en aquel momento de su vida probablemente se lo habria quedado. Sin embargo habia sido criado por una gran mujer, aunque no tuviera un padre, desde luego no lo necesitaba, Eva lo habia hecho muy bien con él, aunque ahora tenia que disfrutar el maximo tiempo posible a su lado porque si ese corazón no llegaba... Allison no podía imaginarse aquel final, no podía imaginar que su hijo de 12 de años tuviera un final... era un niño con toda una vida por delante. Su rostro se entristeció ante el de Eva, acababa de conocer a su hijo, no podía perderlo. No quería resignarse pero el problema de aquello es que ambas debian de esperar... esperar a que alguien joven y compatible con Henry muriera y su familia decidiera donar sus organos. Allison se sorprendió ante la proposicion de Eva

- No es necesario que me devuelvas nada, soy muy feliz por haber ayudado a tu hija, no hace falta que hagas esto por mi... - Allison apoyó su mano sobre la que Eva tenía sobre la suya mirandola

- Vale... - contestó Eva mirandola fijamente - creo que no has entendido lo que quiero decir, te estoy pidiendo que vengas a vivir conmigo - Eva sonrío al ver que no habia captado su indirecta - Quiero que vivamos juntas - sonrío aun más abiertamente - Se que esto es una locura, se que acabamos de conocernos,¿ pero que mejor forma de hacerlo de verdad? Apenas coincidimos en el hospital, mi hija, Henry... y ahora mi madre se ha ido, era la única ayuda que tenía, aunque tus padres se portan muy bien con Henry y mas ahora que saben que es su nieto, pasan más tiempo con él y yo... - bajó la mirada sonrojandose - necesito saber que al llegar a casa voy a encontrarte allí - alzó la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos - Se que no necesito nada más, te necesito a ti, a mi hija y a Henry, no necesito buscar nada más, acabo de conocerte y me llenas plenamente, no quiero en mi vida a nadie que no seas tu y solo espero que tu tambien sientas lo mismo - inclinó la cabeza apretando los labios - Allison, no es solo lo que siento, es que algo, sea lo que sea, nos está empujando a estar juntas y yo solo se que quiero estar contigo, la vida es corta, no quiero perder más el tiempo, si todo sale mal pues... cada una por su lado y ya está, pero quiero intentarlo - para cuando acabó sus ojos estaban empañados en lagrimas - Pero di algo... no me dejes así - dijo Eva medio riendo y un par de lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla

Allison la estaba mirando no sabía que decir hasta que vió aquel brillo en sus ojos, su sonrisa, vivir junto a Eva, compartir una casa, tener una familia de verdad, su familia, era algo que Allison siempre quiso tener

- si quiero - rió y limpió las lagrimas de Eva con los dedos , la hizo acercarse, rió con ella y la besó - si quiero - susurró sobre sus labios - quiero vivir contigo, contigo con Emma y con Henry - susurró besandola de nuevo despacio, saboreando sus labios mientras mantenian ambas los ojos cerrados y Eva la sostenía suavemente de sus muñecas - tendré que hablar con mis padres...

- No creo que ya sea necesario - Dijo Blanca que había entrado en la habitación de Emma para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, había pillado a su hija y Eva justo cuando esta ultima le pedía que fuera a vivir con ella, ver como ambas se besaban habia conseguido que le diera un vuelco el corazón, de nuevo su hija volvía a enamorarse de alguien que iba a complicarle la vida, de alguien de quien no debía enamorarse , se agarró la bata cerrando su mano en un puño a la altura del vientre mientras las miraba a ambas, había oido a sus compañeras cuchichear por los pasillos y miradas esquivas hacia ella, pero nunca imaginó que fuera por su hija, porque su hija tenía una aventura con su jefa - Allison esto no es justo, somos tus padres y nos has mantenido al margen de esto - miró a Eva - las dos nos habeis mantenido al margen, ¿cuando se supone que ha pasado esto? - frunció el ceño mirandolas a ambas y Eva se levantó

- Blanca...

Allison la frenó despues de sorprenderse ante la apareción de su madre

- Eva... no pasa nada, quedaté aqui - Puso las manos en el agarre de aluminio para hacer rodar la silla y se dirigió hacia su madre - salgamos fuera y avisa a papá, será mejor que hable con los dos y no tener que hacerlo dos veces

- Allison esto es...

- Mamá - la miró

- Esta bien - tomó aire y marcó el numero de James y unos diez minutos más tarde los tres estaban reunidos en la sala de medicos, Blanca ya sabía el pastel y su rictus era serio, se habia cruzado de brazos, estaba indignada ante la actitud de su hija y ante lo que habia visto, por dentro estaba tambien dolida porque su hija no hubiera confiado en ella, al menos en ella para contarle lo que estaba pasando, era su única hija y le dolía el corazón que nunca le hubiera dicho que habia tenido un hijo y ahora aquello. James sin embargo estaba tranquilo, le preguntó a su hija de que quería hablar y de pronto se giró hacia Blanca cuando esta rompió a llorar.

- Blanca... - James la miró boquiabierto y lleví su mano hacia ella apoyandola en su antebrazo , al no recibir respuesta miró hacia su hija - ¿Que pasa Allison? - se asustó - ¿Es Henry? ¿Es por mi nieto? - se levantó pero Allison lo hizo antes, se puso de pie y calmó a su padre

- No es por Henry, de momento sigue estable - Allison se volvió a sentar en la silla de ruedas apoyando su mano en la parte baja de la espalda

- ¿Entonces que es? ¿por qué esta llorando tu madre? - James estaba de los nervios,estaban pasando demasiadas cosas, cosas que no podía controlar pero afortunadamente la pequeña Emma ya estaba bien y era una preocupación menos, aunque aun seguía sin entender como su hija sin ser familiar de la niña era compatible con ella, pero cosas más raras se habian visto

- Mamá, deja de llorar por favor, siento no haber confiado en vosotros y mucho menos en ti, se supone que eres mi madre y que debería tener esa complicidad madre e hija que se espera de esta relación pero... bueno, he pasado mucho tiempo lejos de vosotros, he cometido muchos errores - miró a su padre y luego volvió a mirar a Blanca cuando esta apartó la mano y su rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas - lo siento mucho, todo esto pasó asi y ya no puedo cambiarlo, Papá quiero que sepas que hay alguien nuevo en mi vida y no se si mamá está asi porque acaba de descubrir quien pero... No os he dicho nada porque todo ha pasado muy rápido, es algo que no he podido controlar, desde que conocí a esa persona he hecho cualquier cosa para coincidir más con ella, para pasar más tiempo a su lado... y todo fué a más de golpe, sin esperarmelo, creo que ninguna de las dos lo esperabamos , surgió asi , todo de repente y siento como si la conociera desde hace mucho, tenemos una conexión que no puedo explicar porque ni yo misma lo entiendo pero es así, hasta hoy no habiamos puesto un nombre a lo que tenemos y me ha pedido que viva con ella

- Un momento... ¿has dicho ninguna de las dos?

- Es Eva - soltó Blanca con voz temblorosa mirando a su hija y luego a su marido

Allison dio una vuelta de ojos

- Gracias mamá por ahorrarme el resto del discurso

- Como que.. ¿Eva? - miró a Blanca y luego a Allison con los ojos desorbitados

- Si papá Eva, es Eva, me he enamorado de ella y cada dia que pasa me alegro de que no esté saliendo con nadie porque cada vez que la veo - Allison se detuvo mirando a sus padres , tomó aire - bueno, ya lo sabeis, me ha pedido que me vaya a vivir con ella y en cuanto me den el alta me ire

-¿ P-Pero cuando ha pasado eso? Si os acabais de conocer... y bueno, es una mujer, ¿ te has dado cuenta no?

- Eso mismo le he dicho yo, bueno, lo de que sea una mujer no, si no lo de que se acaban de conocer, ¿como puedes saber que estás enamorada de ella si acabas de conocerla? de hecho ¿ que sabes de ella? no sabes nada, que tiene dos hijos, que tiene una madre que es una hija de.. - James le cubrió la boca

- Vale, vale... la última vez que nos interpusimos te acabaste marchando de casa asi que... - cuando estuvo seguro de que su mujer no iba a soltar aquella barbaridad apartó la mano de su boca - no se... si es lo que quieres y estás segura de lo que vas a hacer...

- Mamá, no se como eres capaz de preguntar como puedo estar enamorada de ella tan pronto, cuando tu misma siempre te jactas de que te enamoraste de papá nada más verlo, el primer dia despues de conocerlo ya sabias que estabas enamorada de él, estas cosas pasan, yo tambien me enamoré del padre de Henry, o al menos eso pensaba porque era una cria entonces, pero ahora tengo 29 años y se lo que quiero, no he estado más segura de nada en mi vida, me estan pasando cosas, muchas cosas que me llevan hasta ella y no quiero ni puedo dejarlas pasar, son señales que no puedo ignorar porque son demasiado fuertes y nunca me he sentido así, os lo juro - los miró a uno y a otro - No estoy acostumbrada a expresar mis sentimientos, nunca lo he hecho - Allison se encogio de hombros - puede que eso empieze a cambiar ahora...

Blanca miró a su hija aun con los ojos llorosos y miró a James - Bueno... - James suspiró y Blanca volvió la mirada a su hija - supongo que... seria lo ideal - Henry podria vivir con sus dos mamás - por primera vez Blanca miró a su hija con un rayo de esperanza, no quería volver a perderla oponiendose a lo que ella había elegido, Eva era una mujer buena, dulce y cariñosa con sus hijos, no tenía nada en contra de ella y si su hija la había elegido y ella había elegido a su hija ¿quien era ella para interponerse en el amor? Blanca recordó lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar con James ante la negativa de su suegro y era la primera vez que su hija era sincera respecto a lo que sentía hablando con una madurez que Blanca no habia conocido hasta ahora - ¿Que dices tu James?

James miró a Blanca y despues a su hija

- Que no voy a ser yo quien se interponga, ya eres una mujer adulta Allison, si esa es la decision que has tomado la respectaré, prefiero que estés con una mujer como Eva a un capullo como posiblemente fuera el padre de Henry - vió que su hija no lo reprendió asi que lo dio por sentado - Se mejor que nadie que esa mujer - dijo refiriendose a Eva - necesita algo bueno en su vida, necesita que las cosas le vayan bien de una vez por todas y necesita a alguien que le de apoyo, alguien que esté a su lado en las buenas y en las malas y ahora te tiene a ti, últimamente la veia diferente y ahora se porqué - James sonrió - voy a darte el alta para que puedas marcharte hoy - se levantó y besó a su hija en la frente acariciandole la mejilla y se marchó.

Allison cerró los ojos - gracias papá - susurró cuando ya se había marchado aliviada y miró a su madre, esta se levantó con parsimonia, suspiró y se acercó a su hija - le diré a James que compruebe el estado de Emma y si es posible le de el alta tambien para que podais marcharos las tres, yo me quedaré con Henry

- ¿De verdad? - le preguntó sorprendida

- Si... - suspiró - para mi no supone ningun esfuerzo - cogió la silla de su hija empujandola hacia fuera despacio - la verdad es que no se como no me di cuenta, Eva se ha pasado toda la semana en el hospital, solo ha ido a su casa a coger ropa limpia y ha estado todo el tiempo entre la habitación de Henry, la de Emma... y la tuya - apretó los labios mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo - aunque si te soy sincera creo que de alguna forma sospechaba algo... una madre se da cuenta de esas cosas... pillé varias veces a Eva mirandote mientras dormias, la vi acariciarte la cara, pensé que solo estaba agradecida pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, se que no se puede luchar contra lo que uno siente - se paró en medio del pasillo y se acuclillo delante de su hija tomando su mano - Yo misma intenté hacerlo con tu padre y fue imposible, no se puede luchar contra el amor y si de verdad crees que estás enamorada de ella… no te diré que me gusta eso de que… hayas elegido a una mujer - sacudí la cabeza - bueno tu ya me entiendes, no quiero decir elegido, se que en el amor no se elige de quien te enamoras, tener a alguien a tu lado es importante, alguien que te de fuerzas y tu padre tiene razón , Eva lo ha pasado y lo está pasando mal, lleva mucho tiempo sola y ya has visto como es su madre, su única familia son sus hijos y nosotros siempre hemos estado a su lado asi que… - besó a su hija en la frente - yo solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de nosotros, eres nuestra hija y Henry es nuestro nieto - apretó su mano - ¿quieres que te lleve a verlo?

Allison sonrió apretando los labios en una fina linea y asintió con los ojos llorosos pero antes de que Blanca se pusiese en marcha la detuvo posando su mano sobre la de ella en su hombro - Te quiero

Blanca sonrió y le dio un tierno beso a su hija - yo tambien te quiero más que a nada en este mundo Allison

Llevó a su hija a la habitación de Henry, le di un beso a su nieto y se marchó para hablar con James, un rato despues Eva apareció en la puerta de la habitacion de su hijo. Henry estaba dormido y se acercó a Allison - ¿Como ha ido?

- no se van a interponer

- Pero... ¿todo bien?

Allison sonrió a Eva

- Bueno, les cuesta un poco aceptarlo, pero se lo han tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, no tengo nada que reprocharles, si hasta yo misma estoy descolocada aun con tu proposicion...

Eva la miró preocupada a pesar de la tranquilidad que le daba que James y Blanca no fueran a interponerse en el camino de aquella relación que comenzaba, porque no habria podido vivir sin Allison y ella a pesar de que la amaba no habria roto una familia por ello. Ya habian tenido bastante.

- Allison... si no estás segura...

La rubia puso una mano sobre la suya

- No he estado más segura en mi vida de lo que quiero - susurró acariciandola y subiendo la mano a su mejilla

Henry entreabrió los ojos y pestañeó soñoliento viendo a sus madres dandose un beso en los labios, como los que se daban sus abuelos, sonrío feliz y se incorporó de golpe

- ¿sois novias? - las miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se rió cuando ambas dieron un respingo al verse descubiertas, las dos miraron a Henry, se miraron entre ellas y soltaron una sonora carcajada.

Eva dejó de mirar a Allison y se levantó para acercarse a Henry y la rubia hizo lo mismo

- No lo se... - Eva volvió a reir sin poder contenerse - Allison ¿somos novias? - la mir´alzando una ceja y sentandose en el borde de la cama cogiendo la mano de su hijo, su felicidad le indicaba que aquello no le desagradaba y la llenó de paz. No tendría que esconderse, ni mentirle a su hijo, ni dejar a Allison porque él no estuviera de acuerdo, si eso ocurriera no tendria mas remedio que sacrificar lo que sentía hacia la rubia porque Henry ante todo estaba primero.

- Por supuesto! - contestó Allison frunciendo el ceño - Nos hemos dado un beso en los labios, esas son las cosas que hacen los novios - miró a su hijo - ¿verdad Henry?

Henry asintió con rapidez y miró a Eva y Allison alternativamente

- Si os habeis dado un beso es porque os quereis, entonces si sois novias... - abrió la boca y alzó las cejas sorprendido - ¿ vamos a vivir todos juntos? - su corazón se llenó de felicidad - voy a tener dos madres, juntas, vamos a ser una familia de verdad! - si su energía se lo pudiera haber permitido habria dado saltos en la cama, pero su excitación le jugó una mala pasada, sintió que el corazón le oprimía y se llevó la mano al pecho, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante

- Henry! - ambas madres gritaron al unisono, Allison se levantó de la silla olvidandose de su dolor por completo y sosteniendo a Henry junto con Eva que presionó rapidamente el botón para avisar a las enfermeras

Blanca , James, Allison y Eva se encontraban en el pasillo, el silencio invadiría la sala si no fuera por el llanto desconsolado y roto de Eva que se debatía entre la culpa y el dolor, Allison la rodeaba con sus brazos, sentada junto a ella en aquellos incomodos asientos, su rostro seguía pálido aun más si cabe tras lo de Henry, intentando mantenerse fuerte solo por ella, pero tambien aguantaba unas profundas ganas de romper a llorar.

Eva había querido estar en ese quirofano pero no se lo permitieron. El Dr Franklyn salió del quirofano y se quitó la mascarilla, todos casi al mismo tiempo dieron un salto de las sillas, el primero en hablar fue James - Victor, ¿como está Henry? ¿que ha pasado?

- ¿Como ha ido todo? - preguntó Blanca

Eva miraba a Victor esperando que dijera algo, observaba sus reacciones, lo conocía y sabía perfectamente cuando algo no habia salido bien. Esta vez fue incapaz de interpretarlo

- Henry está demasiado delicado, eso es algo que ya sabiais, si ese corazón no llega entre hoy y mañana Henry morirá, lo siento mucho Eva, no puedo hacer nada más, sabes el estado en el que está y hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno, su corazón no va a resistir otra cirugía más, sinceramente, si fuera tu me llevaría a Henry a casa, no se puede hacer más por él, deja que al menos el tiempo que le quede lo pase fuera de aqui, que un corazón compatible con el de Henry llegue en las próximas horas es una opción entre un millón, sería un milagro.

- No! - gritó Eva abrazandose a Allison y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, negaba en susurros destrozada, sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir, sabia que llegado el momento no iba a poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo, pero ella en su interior siempre había esperado que ese corazón llegara, su hijo no podía morir, no, no podía morir, ¿como iba a asimiliar que su hijo muriese? Aquello no era el orden natural de las cosas, ella no podía sobrevivir a Henry, ¿ Que daño habia podido hacerle al mundo un niño de once años? ¿ Que daño había hecho ella para recibir aquel castigo?

Cualquier cosa que se preguntase no valía la pena, aquello no iba a ayudar a Henry , su cuerpo presionaba el de Allison y Eva ya no sabía si era ella la que temblaba , si lo hacia la rubia o si eran ambas y entonces se percató de que Allison tambien estaba llorando y Eva se aferró a su cintura abrazandola con más fuerza aun de lo que ya lo hacía. Las palabras en aquel momento no tenian valor alguno. El valor y la fuerza se lo estaba entregando Allison. Eva tomó aire acariciando la espalda de aquella mujer que había conseguido que volviese a amar de verdad - Allison... debemos de ser fuertes por Henry, no podemos consentir que nos vea asi - tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la separó de ella para mirarla a los ojos, la besó en la frente - Henry, Emma tu yo nos vamos a ir a casa, a nuestra casa y vamos a pasar con Henry todo el tiempo que sea posible - sonrío con tristeza pero tuvo que apretar los labios al sentir ese cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz y los ojos cargados a punto de volver a llorar - ¿ Has visto lo feliz que estaba? Dejemos que nos vea juntas y que comparta esto con nosotras, que sea feliz de verdad por ultima vez - la besó - ¿vale?

Allison sostuvo sus manos de las muñecas y asintió con la mandibula tensa volviendo a abrazarse a Eva para despues abrazar a sus padres, Blanca y James tambien abrazaron las abrazaron a las dos - Será mejor que os vayais vosotras con Emma, nosotros prepararemos el traslado de Henry, asi estará todo listo lo antes posible - les dijo Blanca

Eva no quería separarse de Henry ni un minuto pero Allison la convenció, ir a casa y preparar su habitación de forma que fuera lo mas confortable posible era mejor que estar esperando a que terminaran de hacer el papeleo.

Dos horas mas tarde Henry dormía en su cama placidamente, sin vias, sin mascarilla, sin nada que pudiera perturbar la poca vida que le quedaba, que pudiera verse sin nada que tuviera que ver con el hospital cerca

- Henry

La voz de su madre adoptiva lo despertó y lo trajo del mundo de los sueños al mundo real, dentro de su habitación, lo primero que vió al abrir los ojos fue el globo aerostatico de juguete que colgaba del techo, de vivos colores y con una figura en miniatura del propio Julio Verne dentro de la cestita que observaba las cuatro paredes desde su catalejo. Henry sonrío al instante. Estaba en casa. Se giró y vió a Allison y luego vio a Eva a su otro costado

- ¿Ya estoy curado? ¿Ha llegado el corazón?

Allison cerró los ojos dolida por las palabras de su hijo

- No Henry... - Eva intentó contenerse, lo mejor era decirselo cuanto antes y se sentó a su lado tomando su manita mientras el rostro cetrino de Henry perdía su sonrisa

- Me han traido aqui a morir

El pequeño la había interrumpido antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, a pesar de tenerlo aceptado, en su interior el niño había mantenido la esperanza, había intentado hacerse el fuerte, hacer pensar a su madre que no tenía miedo de morir, no tenía miedo a la muerte, pero los ultimos acontecimientos le habian hecho desear no estar enfermo, quería estar con sus dos madres, quería quedarse para estar con ellas, no era justo que ahora que las tenía tuviera que marcharse.

Allison acarició la frente de su hijo, ahora que lo había visto, que lo conocía tenía que resignarse a perderlo, se arrodilló delante de la cama y apoyó el antebrazo en ella para seguir acariciandolo - ¿Henry... hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

Henry negó con la cabeza - Quiero estar con vosotras - y entonces rompió a llorar. Allison miró a Eva, se levantó y tomó en los brazos a Henry, lo levantó de la cama y el le pasño un brazo por el cuello

- ¿Donde lo llevas? - preguntó Eva , pero obtuvo su respuesta cuando vió a Allison dirigirse hacia la habitacion principal, los siguió observando como Allison acunaba entre los brazos a Henry, como si se tratase de algo muy delicado, pero es que Henry lo era, su peso habia disminuido considerablemente por su enfermedad. Allison lo dejó en el centro de la cama despues de que Eva la abriera.

- Trae a Emma - le pidió Allison a Eva mientras acababa de acomodar a Henry y Eva le asintió volviendo con ella un momento despues

- Emma! - exclamó Henry al verla y la niña le echó los bracitos, Eva sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Henry y la llevó junto a él dejando que la sostuviera sobre el regazo.

Ambas mamás se metieron en la cama una a a cada lado dejando a los niños en el centro y mientras Henry jugaba con su hermanita, ambas, con las cabezas apoyadas en el cabecero extendieron los brazos sobre las almohadas y se tomaron las manos mirándose la una a la otra con la tristeza inundando sus miradas dándose fuerza la una a la otra.


	11. Reina Blanca, Reina Roja

Desde cierta distancia Eva contemplaba como sacaba sus maletas de la casa, una a una y las iba metiendo en el maletero del coche, Eva se acercó y apoyó su trasero en una de las puertas.

- Así que eso es todo… te marchas sin más

Guadalupe cerró el maletero de golpe y vio a una mujer con oscuras gafas de sol y labios rojos apoyada en su coche, llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta negra

- ¿Disculpe? - sostenía las llaves del coche en la mano y se quedó allí clavada mirándola - ¿la conozco?

Eva se bajó las gafas de sol hasta la punta de la nariz y apoyó el brazo sobre el techo del Camaro negro

- Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de treinta años pero… ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi? - Le preguntó con un tono de fingida tristeza

Guadalupe casi sufre un colapso cuando aquella mujer que creia una desconocida se bajó las gafas y vio aquellos hechizantes ojos azules

- E-Eva… - tragó saliva como si se tratara de una piedra que le cortara la garganta - crei que estabas…

- ¿Muerta? A juzgar por tu palidez yo diría que pronto lo estarás tu… ¿Que te pasa Lupe? - se acercó a ella despacio - Ni que estuvieras viendo a un fantasma

- Tu estabas muerta - la señaló, yo vi que lo estabas, ¡lo estabas! - gritó mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

- Pues, como ves no lo estoy y eso es lo que tiene adelantarse a los acontecimientos querida - se acercó un poco más a ella - conocerte es lo que me llevó a poder sobrevivir, sospechar que serias capaz de matar a una mujer, a una madre, solo para acabar con tus problemas, siempre fuiste una cobarde Lupe, siempre, por eso fingí mi propia muerte

- P-pero estabas fria… yo te toqué

- Hielo Lupe, hielo y una inyección que me dejó muerta por varias horas, era arriesgado pero necesario, sabía que me estabas envenenando, lo sospeché cuando empecé a enfermar, muy astuta hacerlo poco a poco, gracias a Dios no me tomé aquella ultima dosis, porque habría sido letal.

Me llevaron a una clínica y me recuperé, limpiaron mi sangre de esa mierda que me estabas metiendo, supe que te habías marchado a Nueva York, así que pude reaparecer en la vida de mi hija de nuevo, me he mantenido alejada de ellos desde que volviste a Miami - Eva se quitó las gafas del todo

- Y ¿Por qué no me denunciaste? Si sabias que había sido yo, si tan segura estabas… - miró a Eva con desprecio, como miraba a todo el mundo que la traicionaba

- Porque se por lo que lo hiciste, porque se tus razones y aunque seas una zorra egoísta y cobarde, no he dejado de amarte incluso aunque intentaras acabar con mi vida, habrías llegado a hacerlo y aun asi… te habría perdonado, eso es amor Lupe, dices que quieres… que amas, ¿ pero lo haces de verdad? Nunca te oí decírmelo y estoy segura de que tu hija tampoco lo ha oído nunca de tu boca, pero el karma lo devuelve todo y ahora te ha golpeado con esto, dime, Lupe - hizo una pausa y venció la distancia que había entre ellas ahora que Guadalupe se había detenido - Dime que no pensaste en mi cuando descubriste a tu hija con mi nieta en la cama… - llevó una mano a su mejilla y miró sus labios - Dime que no recordaste los momentos que viviste conmigo - susurró sintiendo el suave aliento de Lupe golpear contra su rostro - Dime que no me has echado de menos…

Lupe agarró con una mano temblorosa la muñeca de Eva retirándola bruscamente de su mejilla, le temblaban los labios, su rostro se entristeció pero también se llenó de coraje, no quería recordar, no quería… ambas eran cuñadas y al principio Eva pensó que ella estaba enamorada de su marido pero no era así, sentía unos celos terribles de su marido porque estaban con ella, con esa mujer de ojos azules.

Cuando Lupe vio el cuerpo sin vida de Eva rompió a llorar amargamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho pero fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, había matado al amor de su vida por ocultar la verdad ante todos, por ocultar los pecados que había cometido con ella pensando que así, haciéndola desaparecer también hacía desaparecer su deseo.

Aquello la convirtió en una mujer fría, aunque en cierto modo ya lo había sido, con aquello que había hecho, pero necesitaba hacer que aquello no volviera a ocurrir, que su cuerpo no ardiera en deseos cuando la tenía cerca, nunca le había pasado antes, nunca desde que la conoció y todo comenzó. Pero tras su muerte ya era demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que había perdido, por eso le pidió a su hija que pasara todo el tiempo del mundo con Henry y con Emma, porque tras la muerte solo había dolor y vacío.

- Me vas a decir… que ya no sientes nada por mi - le dijo Eva cuando Lupe se alejó de ella de aquella forma tan brusca - Si es así ¿Por qué le pusiste a tu hija mi nombre?

Lupe se deshacía en lagrimas de espalda a ella

- Tu hija ama a otra mujer y por eso te marchas, sigues siendo igual de cobarde, no puedes admitir que el amor es libre y que da igual a quien ames mientras ames de verdad, con el corazón, que lo que opine la gente no importa y no vence a lo que sientes, las personas se asustan de lo diferente y por eso hacen daño con sus lenguas ponzoñosas, no deberías enojarte con la gente, con esa gente, deberías enojarte contigo misma por no ser capaz de enfrentarte a ellas, deberías enojarte por no dejarte a ti misma ser como eres. - Eva hizo una pequeña pausa y se acercó hacia ella, posó una mano sobre su hombro - ¿De verdad ese pirata con el que estás… te da lo que yo te daba? ¿Sientes con él lo mismo que cuando estabas conmigo?

Lupe rompió a llorar en cuanto sintió tan cerca sus palabras, sintiendo el calor de su mano en su hombro, cerró los ojos y se giró hacia Eva y la abrazó fundiéndose con ella en un apasionado beso empañado por las lagrimas.


End file.
